Forgive and be Happy - Perdona y se feliz
by Michaelisa
Summary: Es una versión de lo que podría pasar a partir del 8x09. Dean acaba de quedarse solo tras la muerte de Martin y las cosas parecen mejorar a pesar de todo. Las navidades sin que sacaran los capítulos de Supernatural me dieron mucho que pensar y esto salió, es como una historia alternativa n.n Espero la disfruten y si alguien tiene alguna duda, venga a mi n.n
1. Chapter 1

Dean llevaba horas conduciendo y con una molestia increíble en sus ojos. Los llevaba cristalinos y sin vida de la tristeza que albergaba su alma, no podía creer que todo se le estuviera viniendo de golpe. Primero, la muerte de uno de los amigos de su padre. Vale, estaba loco, pero eso no quiere decir que se mereciera la muerte a pesar de lo que hizo. Y lo que hizo, desembocó a que Benny tuviera que matar para salvar a su propia familia y huir de todos. ¿Consecuencia? Sam le había colgado el teléfono sin dejarle siquiera explicar nada de lo que había ocurrido, herido por lo que le había hecho su hermano mayor de enviarlo a destrozar su corazón, y todo por un vampiro. Sólo deseaba que no se pusiera en plan 'Sammy-del-año-sin-alma' y empezara a cazarlo, porque tendría que intervenir sí o sí. Benny había sido su salvación en el Purgatorio, sin él no hubiera salido. Y claramente, sin la ayuda de Castiel tampoco. Otra cosa más... otro problema que llevaba rondándole desde su vuelta. Nadie regresa del Purgatorio así como así sin recordar nada, sin haber hecho un trato, pacto, o una maldita quiniela con un pleno de aciertos.

Ni Sam, ni Benny, ni Castiel estaban ahora a su lado y se sentía totalmente perdido. Escuchó su móvil sonar, y tras unos segundos para respirar y tranquilizar su mente, lo tomó observando el número. Era el número que usaba Kevin para comunicarse con ellos. No esperaba una llamada de él, así que lo tomó tan rápido como pudo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Kevin? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? -lanzó las preguntas rápidamente-.

- He tenido un sueño, Dean.-se escuchó al otro lado de la línea la voz tranquila de Kevin, la cual había adquirido todo ese tiempo escondiéndose de los demonios-

- Y qué, ¿salía Jessica Alba en él diciéndote que le leyeras a ella las curvas o qué? -bromeó apenas sin pensarlo-

- Algo mucho mejor que eso, Dean.-una leve risa le hizo ver que no la había cagado con la broma y no le iba a colgar-

- No me digas, Jessica Alba y Shakira montándoselo entre ellas y llamándote para que te unieras.-contestó aminorando la velocidad del Impala para poder concentrarse en las palabras y no estrellarse contra nada, estaba tan oscuro que apenas se veía bien-

- No estaría mal, pero Dean, escúchame.-dijo tomando un tono serio de repente- He soñado con una chica, de unos 21 años, morena, ojos verdes, creo que es universitaria...

- Wow wow, al final si que vamos a estar hablando de una fantasía sexual y creo que yo no soy quien debe aconsejarte...

- Dean...

- Perdón, sigue.-dijo cambiándose el móvil de una mano a otra-

- Soñé con que ella estaba paseando por lo que parecía un paseo marítimo, y vosotros estabais yendo detrás de ella siguiéndola sin que os viese, hasta que Crowley se presentó delante de ella.-al nombrar el nombre de Crowley, notó la voz de Kevin más ácida y llena de rencor- Al parecer, empezabais a hablar, yo no entendía nada... bueno, sólo una frase, que fue dicha por esta chica.-su voz bajó algo de tono-_Crowley, te queda muy poco en esta tierra. No sólo a ti, a todos los demonios... y ambos sabemos que yo lo sé._

- ¿Me estás diciendo que sea quien sea esa chica, sabe como hacer que Crowley y los suyos vuelvan a la alcantarilla de la que han salido? -el tono de Dean fue de incredulidad, prestando mucha atención a todo- ¿Todo eso, sin que tengamos esa maldita tablilla?

- Eso fue lo que oí, y he interpretado lo mismo que tú... creo que deberíais investigar quien es, no sé si Castiel pueda leer mi mente o algo para poder verla, los ángeles se adentran en los sueños, ¿verdad?

- Sí, por lo que yo sé si... ¿dónde estáis?

- Estamos en Illinois, en el motel Gilman, lo reconocerás porque no es un sitio cochambroso ni nada por el estilo...

- ¿Os estáis dando un capricho y un descanso? Joder, que suerte.

- Lo necesitábamos, además, nosotros no estamos pagando nada de esto y aunque al principio no me hacía demasiada gracia, he de reconocer que no está tan mal luego de un tiempo...

- Creeme, si llevaras años así no pensarías lo mismo... -dijo suspirando, recordando los momentos vividos con Lisa en su casa, sin tener que estar moviéndose de un lado a otro, saludando siempre a las mismas personas-

- Lo siento, sé que en el fondo esto no es bueno...

- No, no, tranquilo.-le calmó, notando que había puesto un tono de tristeza- Voy para allá, tardaré unas cuantas horas, cuando llegue llamaré y me dirás la habitación, no quiero saberla aun por si acaso.

- ¿Tú dónde estás?

- Voy por Milwaukee, Wisconsi, no estoy demasiado lejos.-le explicó- Estaré a unas tres horas de dónde estáis vosotros, así que no me añoraréis demasiado.

- Estaré esperando a que lleguéis.-sonó más tranquilo-

- Suerte, y cuídate de los sueños húmedos.-Dean colgó escuchando una pequeña risa al otro lado de la línea-

Se sintió más relajado luego de la pequeña conversación que tuvo con el profeta del Señor. Al fin algo de lo que sacar provecho en tanto tiempo, era lo que les hacía falta. Ahora tenía que pensar en que hacer con Sam, porque Kevin no había nombrado que en su sueño él no estuviese, por lo que tendría que volver con ellos de un momento a otro. Tuvo la tentación de llamar a Castiel, de contarle todo lo que había oído. Abrió sus labios para nombrarle, cuando de repente sintió un suave aleteo viniendo del asiento de atrás.

- Parece que me lees la mente, estaba apunto de llamar... -giró su cabeza, y para su confusión, no le estaban mirando esos ojos azules como el mar, si no que unos verdes, y no era un hombre, era una mujer la que estaba tras él-

Se fijó un poco más, esa joven tenía en sus ojos un color verde muy parecido a los suyos. Su pelo, largo y negro le caía por los hombros dejando ver una melena brillante. Su sonrisa, un tanto aterradora y de poca inocencia, le hacía recordar a los economistas, siempre listos para firmar un contrato que te dejaría tieso a la mínima de cambio.

- Hola Dean, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Michaelisa y soy un ángel del Señor.-el ánimo tan alto con el que hablaba esa mujer no le dio buenas señales a Dean-

- Si vienes a decirme que me cambie de ángel de la guarda, lo siento, estoy contento con el que tengo.-ironizó con su voz, imitando a un vendedor de seguros que llamaba a la puerta a las tres de la tarde despertando de la siesta al cliente-

- Los ángeles de la guarda suelen estar acompañando a sus protectores, y veo que el tuyo no está aquí.-sonrió mirando el espejo retrovisor por el que Dean la miraba a cada momento, mirando la carretera en los otros casos-

- Le dije que tenía el día libre, ya sabes, quien te cubre las espaldas debe de estar descansado de vez en cuando.-volvió a mirar a la carretera, cuando notó que la mano de la ángel se posaba sobre su nuez dejando los dedos allí-

- Basta de bromas, Dean, dinos dónde está el profeta de Dios.-la sonrisa apenas había dejado el recuerdo en el rostro angelical que tenía a su llegada-

- Por lo general, soy yo quien ataca a las mujeres, pero si te va el rollo de mujer dominante por mi encantado.-sonrió irónico, sin despegar la vista de la carretera-

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que no hay que meterse con un ángel del señor que no te protege? -su mirada se oscurecía por momentos-

- Justamente el que me proteje me dio la paliza más grande que un ángel me ha dado, así que fijate por dónde no tengo demasiado reparo en meterme contigo.-respondió de forma automática, sus respuestas no eran acertadas, solo ganaba tiempo para pensar en que hacer-

- Así que de gracioso, Winchester... -miró como de repente los edificios se quedaban atrás y la carretera empezaba a seguir por la costa, dejando ver a la izquierda el mar con una gran luna iluminándolo de forma angelical- Tenemos que proteger a ese profeta, Dean, así que por tu bien espero que me digas dónde está.

- ¿Y si no, qué? -miró por el espejo retrovisor desafiándola con la mirada-

- Tendré que matarte.

Dean observó los ojos de la ángel, en ellos no se veía ni una pizca de mentira, ni de intento de convencerlo, su mirada decía: _Tu muerte me la sopla, Dean._

- No te diré dónde está, porque cada vez que intentáis protegerlo lo rapta el mismísimo rey del infierno.-dijo con rencor en la voz-

- Y crees que contigo va a estar mejor, ¿verdad? -sonrió pasando los dedos por su cuello hasta su barba, algo rasposa- Ambos sabemos que cualquier persona que está a tu lado acaba muerto, Dean.-su nombre en la boca de esa mujer le supo a veneno- Sin ir más lejos, creo que ahora mismo tu hermanito está buscando al amiguito que te echaste en el Purgatorio, ¿quién crees que sobrevivirá de los dos? ¿quién de ellos te importa más, Dean? -sus dedos siguieron deslizándose hasta tocar sus labios- ¿Y sabes? A mí no me importaría mandar ayuda para que nada malos les pasase, conozco a varios ángeles que me harían ese favor... claro que, eso es si me dices dónde está el profeta, si no... puede que sea para lo contrario, mandarlos para que acabe con ellos, Sam es una amenaza si un día Lucifer sale de la jaula.-se fue acercando a su oído poco a poco- Y ya que estamos de encargarnos de personas, creo que hay un ángel muy malo que también merece unos azotes.-rió en susurros a su oído mientras se deleitaba con sus propias palabras- ¿Ves como todos ellos por estar contigo, pueden estar apunto de morir por tu cabezonería, Dean?

Dean cerró los ojos. Su hermano, su amigo, su ángel guardián... todos morirían si él no daba la localización de Kevin. ¿Porqué siempre tenía que cargar todo el peso? Sabía que todo el mundo le decía que se hacía el héroe por tratar de hacerlo todo él sólo, pero ¡joder!, ¿es que no se veía claramente que aunque no quisiera tenerlo, siempre volvía a él la carga de todo?

- Y, ¿qué me dices? -la voz impaciente de la ángel sonaba tras su nuca ahora, mientras deslizaba su mano hasta el hombro de Dean clavando sus uñas en él-.

- ¿Puedo hacer una llamada antes? -dijo viendo como estaban en lo más alto de la carretera que recorría el acantilado de esa montaña-

- Adelante.-aprobó la ángel, si le daba la respuesta, podía hacer con el teléfono lo que quisiera-

Dean tomó el móvil entre sus dedos y abrió la guía telefónica buscando el número de la única persona con la que ahora quería hablar y que seguro le tomaría la llamada, dudaba que Sam o Benny fueran a hacerlo ahora que eran como enemigos. Al llegar a la_C_, buscó _Castiel _y marcó el teléfono. Este apenas dio dos toques cuando sonó la voz del ángel al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Dean? ¿Dónde estás? Llevo todo este rato buscándote, ¿has vuelto a cambiar de móvil? -sonó la reprimenda del ángel-

- Cas, no tengo tiempo para explicarte todo, ¿me harías un favor?

Al otro lado de la línea sólo se oía silencio. ¿Dean pidiendo un favor por teléfono?

- Cuida de todos, Cas, y cuídate mucho tú también, nunca más te sientas culpable de lo que ha pasado en estos meses, porque si hay un ángel que lo merece todo, incluyendo el perdón, eres tú, siento haber sido un capullo contigo cuando regresaste.-sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras oía que Castiel no dejaba de repetir nervioso su nombre, era extraño oírlo en ese estado... colgó el teléfono-

Miró de nuevo por el retrovisor, dejando a la ángel desconcertada con esa mirada. Era una mirada segura, decidida, dejando atrás la melancólica y manipulada por las palabras de esa mujer, en ese momento era todo lo contrario. Dean fue ágil y tomó de al lado de él un cuchillo y sin pensarlo lo clavó en su hombro atravesando la mano del ángel.

- ¡¿Qué planeas hacer, Dean!? -gritó la ángel tratando de desaparecer, asombrada de que no podía y de que ese arma la quemaba- ¡¿Has fundido una de las armas de los ángeles para hacer un cuchillo!? -su voz taladró los oídos del cazador de la histeria y enfado-

Sonrió a la vez que cerraba los ojos y apretando con fuerza el acelerador, el Impala no tomó una de las curvas y rompiendo la barrera de seguridad con facilidad se quedó flotando durante unos segundos en el aire. Ahí acababa todo para Dean Winchester, cazador desde que tenía conciencia. Sólo se lamentaba dejar a Sam solo, aunque este seguramente no lo querría ni ver siquiera. Quizás así fuera mejor y no se lamentaría tanto su muerte, sonaba triste pero era lo mejor para el pequeño de los hermanos. Para su sorpresa, estaba feliz... al menos, antes de morir no había oído una frase de un demonio, de alguna criatura, no... había oído la de Castiel, su mayor protector desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, esa persona a la que él podría confiar su alma y esta nunca estaría en peligro. Se preguntó si subiría al cielo, y si lo hacía, si podría verle... esperaba que sí, porque la eternidad es muy larga y él se aburriría sin las preguntas de ese inocente ángel.

- Nos hundimos, nena.-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quitar el cuchillo de sus hombros y clavarlo en el cuello de la ángel, si él no salía vivo, ella menos aun pues iría a por sus seres queridos-

El Impala impactó contra el mar, haciendo que todo se tornara negro a sus ojos. El destello de la ángel explotando fue lo último que visualizó, antes de caer en un sueño profundo del que no saldría.

Castiel tomó el móvil y empezó a hacer llamadas, Sam no las tomaba, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo que no le tomaba el móvil? Siguió buscando en su móvil, no podía llamar a Bobby pues este había muerto, lo vió una tontería. Sólo quedaba el número de Kevin. Con algo de duda lo marcó y esperó con impaciencia a que alguien tomase el móvil. Al tercer toque, la voz del joven profeta lo saludó.

- Hola Castiel, ¿ya te ha contado Dean lo de mi sueño? -preguntó nada más hablar-

- No, pero te llamo para preguntarte por él.-su voz era tan seria que sabía que Kevin no abriría la boca hasta que él no preguntara- ¿Dónde está Dean?

- Hace un rato hablé con él, le conté una cosa e iba a venir para acá, me dijo que estaba por Milwaukee, Wisconsi. ¿Porqué me lo preguntas?

- Te lo explicaré en otro momento, gracias.-colgó a la vez que usando sus poderes de ángel, desapareció llegando a donde Kevin le había dicho, era un lugar grande y no sabía por donde empezar a buscar-

Se puso la mano en la cabeza escuchando atentamente todo, las emisoras de radio de la policía, coches y comisarías incluidas. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, Dean le había soltado una pequeña parrafada sentimental y le había pedido que cuidara de todos. Algo le estaba pasando seguro, y no le había dicho nada a él para que lo ayudase. Minuto por minuto se enfadaba por eso, hasta que de repente vio a los lejos las luces de coches policiales cerca de una carretera marítima y en menos de medio segundo estaba allí. Había muchas personas alrededor de ello, y empezó a escuchar muchas voces y explicaciones. Se detuvo en seco al oír a un hombre nombrar 'Impala', y fue a paso ligero hacia él hasta tomarlo del brazo y girarlo, no estaba para ser políticamente correcto.

- ¿Podría repetirme que ha dicho sobre un Impala?-le preguntó mirándole-

- Iba detrás de un Impala negro muy bonito, y había dos personas en él.-le empezó a explicar el hombre- De repente, el coche no giró y se tiró por ese acantilado al agua.-dijo señalando la barra de seguridad rota-

Como una exhalación, salió corriendo para llegar al mar y los policías lo detuvieron prohibiéndole el paso. Nada más tocaron a Castiel, estos se quedaron desconcertados y al segundo ya no tenían nada entre manos, pero no recordaban que fueran a coger algo.

Castiel abrió los ojos, estos se llenaban de agua pero le dio igual, él no sentía ninguna molestia que no fuera la de su pecho, a cada segundo que perdía podría ser el final de Dean. Una corriente intentó arrastrarle pero se agarró a una piedra y lo vio, el color negro brillante del coche. Nadó rápidamente hasta el coche e intentó abrir la puerta y al ver que estaba bloqueada, no tuvo más remedio que romperla, Dean no se enfadaría, y no estaría tan enfadado como lo estaba ahora él.

Metió la cabeza en el coche y vio a Dean con los ojos cerrados. Alargó su mano y tomándolo de la chaqueta desapareció de allí con él a las afueras de la ciudad, apareciendo en la habitación de un motel que ni él sabía cual era, le daba igual. Lo dejó sobre una de las camas, se sentía pesado por el agua de su ropa, sentía pesado a Dean igualmente. Fue a tomarle el pulso y notó que su cuerpo estaba helado, pero que un resquicio de vida seguía en él. Lo tocó y haciendo acopio de todo su poder, empezó a hacer que sus mejillas volvieran a ser rosadas al igual que sus labios. Se quedó un rato esperando a que reaccionara y no fuera demasiado tarde, hasta que notó como la respiración volvía al cuerpo mojado de Dean. Inmediatamente con la respiración, llegó el tiritar de frio. Con una mirada rápida a la chimenea de la habitación, encendió el fuego y tomó al cazador por la chaqueta llevándolo hasta que estuviera delante de ella, sobre la alfombra. Lo empezó a desnudar quitándole esa chaqueta de cuero tan pesada, encima mojada. Luego de ella quitó la camisa rápidamente, y el cinturón de su pantalón. En cualquier otra situación se habría avergonzado de lo que hacía, pero si la vida de Dean estaba de por medio, haría lo que hiciera falta. Acabó de retirarlo y quitó sus pantalones de un tirón, junto con sus zapatos.

Lo dejó apoyado sobre la alfombra de pelo frente a la chimenea y se levantó tomando las dos mantas de las camas de la habitación, echándolas sobre Dean para darle aun más calor y que dejara de tiritar. Inmediatamente tomó una almohada y se la colocó bajo su cabeza, acariciando un poco su pelo en el acto. Suspiró al tener ya todo bajo control, y cayó rendido en una de las sillas. Demasiado uso de poder para un sólo día. Al estar algo débil, notó que él también tenía frío y empezó a quitarle la ropa. Fue a uno de los roperos de la habitación, al parecer esta estaba ocupada, pero no en ese momento. Entre chaquetones de piel de animales y camisas de seda, encontró ropa de hombre que quizás le serviría a él. Tomó unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca, y se vistió en el servicio dejando toda su ropa sobre la cortina de la bañera secándose, al igual que la de Dean.

Nada más salir, atrancó las puertas y cerró las ventanas para que no pudieran volver los dueños, aunque por adelantado sabía que al menos tendrían un día para que aparecieran. Solo dejó la ventana del servicio sin tapar, pues esta daba a la ropa y el sol de la mañana seguramente secaría sus ropas. Miró a Dean y se sentó a uno de los lados sobre la alfombra observándole, tenía el rostro tan sereno y tranquilo, e incluso parecía sonreír... puso una mueca de incredulidad, ¿los humanos sonreían cuando se iban a suicidar? Iba a tener que responderle a muchas cosas cuando se despertara...

Horas más tarde, se imaginó que ya había amanecido hace rato pues el reloj marcaba que eran las una del medio día. Poniendo su atención en Dean, vio que comenzaba a moverse un poco y a liarse más en las mantas. Se le veía a gusto entre ellas, cosa que hizo que el ángel se sintiera mejor pues era una buena señal. De pronto, de una forma un tanto perezosa, el cazador empezó a abrir los ojos muy desorientado, encontrándose liado entre mantas sobre una alfombra de pelos donde también estaba Castiel, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, con el pelo sobre su frente y una mirada tranquila, maldito ángel ideal...

- ¿Me he muerto y estoy en el cielo? -susurró mirando hacia Castiel-

- No estás en el cielo, Dean.-respondió mirando sus ojos- estás en un motel de Milwaukee, y ahora tienes un problema, y muchas preguntas a las que responder.-dijo de una forma muy severa, sabía que Dean aun estaba algo afectado pero él llevaba muchas horas esperando por sus respuestas-

El Winchester se incorporó un poco y se fijó que apenas llevaba su ropa interior, pero no le importó y se quedó sentado frente a Castiel con las mantas recubriéndolo por la espalda, aun tenía mucho frio.

- ¿Porqué te tiraste al mar, Dean? ¿Estás loco? -sonó tan duro que él mismo se obligó a cambiar el tono-

- Tranquilo, Cas.-miró hacia abajo algo incómodo de que el ángel fuera tan duro con él, pero acabó levantando la vista contándole todo lo que había pasado desde la llamada de Kevin hasta que se tiró con el coche-

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió que era mejor llamarme y decírmelo? -dijo mirándole-

- No... porque eso haría que si matas a esa ángel, quizás los que quedasen fueran a por ti, los amigos de ella, y tú mismo quieres estar lejos del cielo, y yo quiero alejarte de él si es por tu seguridad... -dijo sin poder olvidar la conversación que tuvieron en el motel sobre los sentimientos de Castiel-

Castiel vio en su mirada lo que estaba pensando, lo que recordaba, él tampoco lo había olvidado... cuando se sinceró con Dean, su alma se quedó un poco más en paz pero ahora estaba totalmente revuelta porque eso casi provoca la muerte de su protegido.

- Dean, se supone que soy yo quien te protege a ti, y no tú a mí, la próxima vez me llamas...

- No, Cas, no te llamaría tampoco aunque me amenazases con darme otra paliza.-le miró serio, tan convencido que su determinación era digna de admirar- No voy a ser yo el que provoque tu muerte, no de nuevo, me niego.-elevó el tono en sus últimas palabras, para que se le comprendiese bien-

Castiel sintió como su alma se enternecía ante las palabras del mayor de los hermanos, y sin poder evitarlo se le echó encima abrazándolo y quitándole todo su espacio personal.

Dean lo abrazó dándole palmadas en su espalda, se sentía algo incómodo siendo abrazado por un tío, un ángel, estando casi desnudo.

- Por hoy no me importa que te me acerques tanto y me abraces pero al menos dame el beneficio de estar vestido.-dijo tragando saliva algo nervioso-

- Lo siento.-respondió el ángel alejándose y levantándose para ir al servicio y tomar las ropas de Dean, que el sol había secado-

Se acercó a Dean y se las tendió poniéndolas con cuidado sobre la manta. Le miró mientras se incorporaba.

- Iré a por algo para que desayunes y recuperes fuerzas.-dijo dándose la vuelta-

- Cas.-lo llamó antes de que saliera-

- ¿Sí? -se giró para verlo abrazado aun a las mantas, se veía adorable-

- Gracias, por todo... una vez más, me has salvado de una muerte segura.-en su mirada sólo existía la gratitud-

- Era eso o darte una paliza en el cielo, decidí bien.-dijo mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a un Dean sonriente-

Decidió que en lo que llegaba Castiel con el desayuno, llamaría a Kevin para que no se preocupase. Tomó el teléfono del motel pues el suyo se había perdido, y lo llamó contándole todo mientras éste le respondía que Castiel lo había llamado a él, y que se alegraba de haberle dicho donde lo podía encontrar. Dean le dio las gracias por ello, y le dijo que estarían allí ese mismo día.

En el mismo momento en el que colgó, el ángel entraba por la puerta con una bandeja grande que tenía una gran hamburguesa esperando a Dean junto con unas patatas y un refresco. Se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo y se sentó en la mesa apenas había sido dejada la bandeja en ella. Le dio las gracias a Castiel y empezó a devorar el magnífico desayuno-almuerzo que estaba haciendo, bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero y salvador.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento, que la vida al lado del ángel tenía dos cosas: era más bonita y brillante, con más esperanza y estaba llena de gratitud hacia él.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras Dean acababa de devorar la comida que Castiel le había traido, vio que el ángel se levantaba yendo hasta el servicio y se imaginó que estaba buscando allí.

- Cas.-lo llamó tras pensar un momento-

Castiel salió fuera con su gabardina, pantalón, camisa y corbata apoyadas en sus brazos y le miró esperando una respuesta mientras se quitaba el segundo botón de la camisa.

- ¿Porqué no te dejas esa ropa? -dijo mirando como seguía quitándose los botones lentamente delante de él-

- No es mi ropa, Dean.-dijo observándose un momento y mirando hacia el espejo del baño desde la puerta para poder verse entero-

- ¿Y? No creo que al dueño le importe perder una camisa y un pantalón, solo viendo esta habitación se sabe que ese tío tiene que tener mucha pasta y se podría comprar otro en cualquier momento.-sorbió con la pajita lo último que le quedaba de su bebida-

- Robar es pecado, Dean.-dijo escuchando el ruido que indicaba que ya no le quedaba refresco a ese vaso del cazador-

- Muchas cosas son pecado pero tendrían que tener cláusulas.-dijo apuntándole con la pajita del refresco- Si un pobre le roba a un rico por necesidad, ¿es tan malo como si un rico roba lo único que tiene el pobre por satisfacción? -le planteó la pregunta mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él-

- Ambos están robando.-dijo pensando un momento- En la Biblia el robo es una grave ofensa contra Dios porque va contra su plan; Dios regaló el escenario del mundo a los humanos, para que lo compartieran y no para que intentaran dominarse el uno al otro, usando los bienes. Ante los ojos de Dios, es ladrón la persona que no paga el justo salario a su empleado, porque le está quitando algo que le pertenece.-terminó de decir todo justo cuando tenía a Dean delante-

- ¿Y crees que si una persona apenas tiene para comer al día porque su trabajo no es el mejor del mundo ni el más pagado, eso es lo que le pertenece y no debe cambiarlo robando pues no tiene otra forma de conseguirlo, y una persona que tiene para comer cinco veces, se tiene que ofender porque le han robado una pequeña parte de eso? -le preguntó mirando sus ojos-

- No lo sé, Dean.-se sinceró luego de estar un momento pensandolo-

Dean sonrió ante su respuesta, al menos no estaba tan loco como para defender al pie de la letras los pecados. Tomó las ropas del ángel que seguían en su brazo y se dio la vuelta con ellas ante la cara de confusión de Castiel. Las metió en una bolsa y le miró.

- Entonces, te la llevas y nos vamos.-le miró-

- No me siento con fuerzas para llevarnos a donde Kevin, Dean, ayer gasté demasiada.-dijo bajando la mirada hacia sus pies como si fuera un gran inconveniente eso y tuviera la culpa por ello-

- Dame 10 minutos y podremos salir de aquí, mientras ponte bien la camisa.-sonrió mientras llegaba a la puerta habitación-

- Dean, ¿porqué tanto interés en que me quede con esta ropa? -preguntó de repente mientras lo veía girar el pomo de la puerta-

El Winchester le miró un momento, pensando en que respuesta darle. Podría decirle que era para verle con un look distinto o que era porque así no los mirarían como si fueran bichos raros (que en parte comprendía, él tan bien vestido y al lado alguien con gabardina y traje desabrochado les hacía tener un cartel de neón señalándolos para que todos los mirasen). Quizás también podría decirle que era para arrastrarlo al lado oscuro, mientras se reía como Dark Vader, pero supuso que la verdad era lo mejor.

- No te sienta mal esa ropa, seguramente la gente cuando pasen a tu lado te dedicarán más miradas.-le contestó-

- ¿Y tú me mirarías? -preguntó de repente, con un tono de emoción que no querría haber usado-

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa y se quedó con cara de besugo durante unos segundos, luego reaccionó mientras abría la puerta.

- Puede.-dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando sólo al ángel-

Castiel volvió a mirarse en el espejo mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Era eso o salir desnudo pues Dean se había llevado sus ropas. Salir desnudo seguro que habría provocado que todos lo miraran, por lo que tenía entendido no era una práctica común a no ser que fueras a ciertas playas y allí solía haber cuerpos que al juzgar del ser humano, eran bonitos. ¿Lo sería el suyo también? Bueno, el que había adquirido gracias a su antiguo dueño, claro.

Mientras divagaba por sus pensamientos, oyó fuera unos pitidos de un coche y salió abriendo la puerta viendo como fuera le esperaba Dean montado en un Renault Dauphine de color negro. Dean se tomaba demasiado bien sus creencias de que robar a los ricos no estaba mal. Suspiró y se le formó una pequeña sonrisa viendo como el ser humano era uno de las creaciones más imperfectas, desobedientes...pero, eran las más amadas por Dios, quizás fuera por eso, por la libertad que tenían para juzgar lo bueno y lo malo a partir de las palabras de su creador.

- ¡No voy a estar esperando una eternidad a que decidas subirte, así que mueve el culo y date prisa!-dijo con un tono alto para que el ángel lo oyera-

Castiel se acercó al coche y se subió en el asiento del copiloto mientras veía que el conductor encendía la radio y ponía uno de los discos, sonando esa música que tanto le gustaba a Dean y él no llegaba a entenderlo. Era de todo menos relajante, pero si observó que el efecto en el cazador era de animarlo y de darle fuerza, aunque esto último no le hacía falta pues la poseía en su corazón.

- El dueño del coche tiene buenos gustos.-dijo dándole más volumen y arrancando el coche entrando de nuevo a la carretera-

Tras una hora de música que tenía grabada esa cinta, esta dejó de sonar y Castiel no supo si agradecerlo o maldecir por ello. Durante todo el viaje había estado escuchando a Dean cantar en susurros, y se había dado cuenta de que a él le gustaba esa música si venía de los labios del cazador, con su voz. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, la idea de si él tenía un cuerpo bonito o no le seguía rondando. Aprovechó que la música ya no sonaba para preguntar eso a su protegido, ¿quién más que él sabía de esas cosas?

- Dean.-captó su atención nombrándolo y mirando hacia él, para verlo de perfil-

- Dime.-le contestó mientras con su mano izquierda buscaba más discos de música-

- ¿Tú dirías que soy atractivo? Bueno, mi recipiente.-le preguntó mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de confusión, dejando ver que estaba ya harto de preguntarse eso a si mismo y quería una respuesta-

- Eso es mejor que se lo preguntes a una tía, Cas.-le contestó sin dejar de buscar algún que otro disco-

- Pensé que tú sabías de esas cosas, ¿qué saben las mujeres que tú no, Dean? -aun estaba confundido-

- Los tíos miran a las tías y opinan sobre ellas, y las tías miran a los tíos y creeme que hasta los clasifican y todo eso.

- ¿Y un hombre no puede opinar de otro hombre, o una mujer de otra mujer? -le miró no entendiéndolo-

- Cuando un hombre opina de otro hombre, es porque es gay, y no es mi caso, Cas.-le dijo dejando de buscar los discos- y cuando una tía lo hace de otra tía, hay multiples razones para ello.

- ¿Múltiples razones?

- Sí, la más normal, es para destriparse entre ellas.-vio el rayo de horror que cruzó los ojos del ángel, casi imperceptible, y se rio- no literal, Cas. Me refiero a que empiezan con el rollo de que la otra viste mal, que es fea, y todo eso, lo hacen con las palabras.-ajustó el retrovisor- Cuando se gustan entre ellas, es para todo lo contrario y son lesbianas.

- ¿Y no puede haber un punto intermedio entre todo eso?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Porqué tanto interés en eso? ¿Has conocido a alguna angel que quieras que te mire? -se burló de él sabiendo que la pregunta del ángel no iba por ese lado-

- No, es sólo que me interesaba tu opinión.-dijo mientras miraba hacia el frente, algo molesto porque no le quería responder-

El cazador suspiró viendo como Castiel con esa reacción estaba dejando claro que la conversación se daba por concluida. Echando una vista abajo vio otro disco, era de Metallica. Lo puso apenas sin pensarselo y empezó a escuchar la selección, pero apenas le ponía atención. Sentía que de alguna forma tenía que responderle, se lo debía por haberlo salvado de nuevo. Diez minutos más tarde, paró la canción y casi sintió que estaba cometiendo sacrilegio, pero por una vez se aguantaría.

- No puedo juzgar tu físico, Cas.-dijo de forma pausada- Pero creo que las miradas que te echan muchas mujeres y hombres dicen mi opinión.-le guiñó el ojo sonriendo para que viese que no tenía nada en contra del físico que tenía- pero si puedo decirte que eso no es lo que debe importante ahora, hay cosas en ti más importantes que eso.

Castiel le miró y luego miró de nuevo al frente.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que debe importarme de mi?

- Que tu corazón siga siendo tan puro como ahora, por siempre.-le dijo sin mirarle, con la vista fija en la carretera- No creo que pudiera soportar verte de otra forma de nuevo, Cas, no como aquella vez.-dijo recordando levemente cuando los leviatanes se apoderaron de su alma, cuando en un principio pretendía ser al revés- Perdería la fe en lo que creo, de nuevo, y probablemente no sabría como actuar.

- Si fuera una amenaza para vosotros, ¿me matarías? -el tono de su voz bajó lentamente-

Dean lo meditó durante unos minutos, que el ángel le concedió pues sabía que la respuesta no era fácil de pensar pero tenía la respuesta muy clara desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- No lo creo, Cas.-dijo mirándole por un segundo en silencio, mirando luego a la carretera- no pude matarte cuando llegaste, a pesar de lo enfadado y traicionado que me sentía.

- Perdón por eso...

Dean negó con la cabeza y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Castiel, apretándolo levemente y mirándole antes de responder.

- No pidas perdón, Cas, me gustaría que te perdonases en algún momento... volviendo a tu pregunta, no podría matarte, porque es como si estuviese apuñalando a Sam y sinceramente, prefiero morir antes que eso. Si de algo estoy seguro en mi vida y es lo único estable en mi mente, es que tengo que proteger a las personas que más me importan porque si tengo que matarlas, prefiero bajar al Purgatorio o al Infierno, o hacer una visita de los dos lados.

- No estarías demasiado tiempo allí, Dean.-contestó sonriendo levemente sintiéndose más seguro con las palabras que le estaba dedicando-

- Lo sé, sois unos cabezotas masoquistas, pero si me entero que he salido porque alguno de vosotros ha salido perjudicado, os daré una paliza.-dijo sonriendo y volviendo a poner el disco de Metallica con mucha fuerza-

Castiel no podía evitar sentirse agusto sabiendo que Dean no le guardaba rencor por lo que había pasado ni quería matarlo, aunque él si que sentía rencor hacia si mismo por lo que había hecho en el cielo y casi hace en la tierra. Reflexionó un momento, y se preguntó que habría pasado si él hubiera matado a Dean estando en ese estado. Seguramente si hubiera vuelto a estar bien y se hubiera enterado, habría acabado él mismo con su vida sin pensarlo apenas. Era irónico pensar que habiendo matado a cientos de sus hermanos, siguiera vivo. Pero si matase a Dean, no querría seguir con vida ni un segundo más

Tras horas conduciendo, llegaron a lo que parecía ser el motel que les había indicado Kevin. Estaba atardeciendo y decidieron que pasarían la noche allí, así que alquilaron una habitación al lado de la del profeta para poder descansar. Dean realmente no necesitaba descansar apenas las manos y los pies, mientras estiraba la espalda un poco por las horas conduciendo. Pero pensó que a Castiel le venía bien estar tranquilo un rato.

Entraron a la habitación de Kevin y casi no lo ven entre tantos papeles sueltos y ordenados de forma que sólo su dueño sabría encontrarlos. Al llegar hasta él, estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la tablilla que contenía parte de la palabra de Dios. La otra mitad la tenía Crowley en su poder, así que por ahora no podían hacer demasiado. Una mano tomó a Dean del brazo y lo paró en seco. Alertado miró hacia esa mano, y vio que era la madre de Kevin.

- No lo despertéis.-les dijo mirando a Dean y Castiel- Hace días que no duerme bien y la noticia de que ahora vosotros estaríais aquí ha hecho que se relaje y se quede dormido, por favor, concededle unas horas de sueño.-los miró demostrando el amor de madre que tenía hacia su hijo a través de sus palabras y sus ojos-

- No te preocupes, lo dejaremos descansar.-asintió Dean mirándola- Aunque realmente nos viene muy bien que esté durmiendo, porque Cas tiene que mirar sus sueños.-se alejó un poco dejándole espacio al ángel-

Castiel se acercó a Kevin y puso sus dedos sobre la frente del profeta. Nada más entrar en ellos, se vio sentado en la terraza de una cafetería. Las vistas eran preciosas, delante de él estaba el mar y había muchas pequeñas barcas flotando en el agua. Al fondo pudo ver lo que era un faro, a él se podía acceder por un largo puente hecho de piedra. El paisaje le cautivó, estaba atardeciendo y el ambiente era relajado. Miró a su lado y vio como Kevin estaba sentado en una silla en la misma mesa que él.

- Es una paisaje bonito, ¿verdad? -le preguntó el joven-

- Sí... lo es.-volvió a mirar el mar sintiéndose relajado- ¿Es este el sueño que le comentaste a Dean? Apenas me ha contado un poco.

- No tuve tiempo para hablar con él, pero sí, es este.-dijo bebiendo un poco del refresco- En unos minutos, todas las personas que ves caminando se pararán.-señaló con la mirada hacia un lado- Pero mientras, disfruta del paisaje.

El ángel miró hacia la derecha y vio como había niños corriendo en un parque cercano mientras sus madres los vigilaban de que estos no se hicieran daño. Sonreían felices al ver a sus hijos pasarlo bien con amigos, sin las preocupaciones de una persona adulta. Mirando un poco más frente a ellos, personas mayores tomadas de la mano daban un agradable paseo. Las gaviotas surcaban el cielo en busca de comida y se colocaban sobres las pequeñas barcas esperando que algún pez pasara para cazarlos. Castiel suspiró y el olor del mar le llegó. Era agradable el mundo que Dios había creado para los humanos donde todo se podía sentir sólo con mirar y oler.

- Ahí viene.-dijo Kevin levantándose de la silla y rodeando la cafetería para mirar hacia el otro lado del paseo marítimo donde estaba la carretera. Se escondió detrás de una planta y le dijo a Castiel que se acercara. Éste hizo caso y se acercó ocultándose también detrás, observó el lugar buscando una referencia para poder llegar a ese sitio.

Todo sucedió tal y como Kevin le contó a Dean. No se oía nada de ellos, en cuanto abrían sus bocas un pitido fuerte salía de ellas perdiendose todas las palabras. Ya que no se podía contar con las palabras, el ángel observó a los presentes en el sueño. Dean, Sam y Castiel estaban detrás de la chica mirando a Crowley muy seriamente. El rostro del demonio la viva imagen de la diversión. Tras unas palabras de éste, todos pusieron cara de sorpresa menos la chica y el rey del infierno que seguía sonriendo. La chica se adelantó en ese momento un poco alejándose de ellos mirando a Crowley y comenzó hablar. De repente, Castiel se dio cuenta de cual era la única frase que no provocó un pitido intenso y se entendía.

- _Crowley, te queda muy poco en esta tierra. No sólo a ti, a todos los demonios... y ambos sabemos que yo lo sé._

El rostro del rey del infierno dejaba de estar sonriente, y apenas dedicando unas últimas palabras que de nuevo no se entendían desapareció. En ese momento acabó el sueño y Castiel fue devuelto al mundo real.

Abrió los ojos y retiró sus dedos de la frente del profeta para dejarlo dormir un rato más. Era lo que querían de él así que ya no era necesario pedirle nada más. Dean había estado sentado todo el rato mientras esperaba. Estaba cansado de esperar y a cada rato se removía en la silla de madera. El tiempo en ella había hecho que empezara a dolerle _ahí_y no le había ni la más mínima gracia. Cuando vio que el ángel se retiraba y que había terminado se levantó con ansias mirando un momento a la silla con rencor, como si esta pudiera entenderle. La madre de Kevin suspiró viendo el comportamiento tan infantil que tenía ese hombre tan grande de vez en cuando.

- ¿Cuantas tías buenas has visto en el sueño, Cas? -bromeó al llegar a él-

- No era eso lo que estaba buscando en el sueño, Dean.-dijo mirándole pensando que Dean lo tomaba por un descuidado-

- Sólo bromeaba, Cas, no me mires de esa forma porque ya sabes que puede pasar.-le dijo viendo como el ángel dejaba de mirarle algo avergonzado- Ahora en serio, ¿qué has descubierto? ¿Cómo metemos a ese hijo de puta en su agujero para siempre? -preguntó con más seriedad-

- Sólo he podido ver el lugar y lo que te contó Kevin, no se entendía nada y no parecía ser peligroso para nosotros, pero si muy frustrante para Crowley. También pude ver que él contaba algo que nos dejó a todos muy sorprendidos, incluso a mi -pensando que a su edad eso ya era un logro- y eso era lo que callaba a Crowley y lo hacía irse.

- Entonces tenemos que ir, pero antes hay que descansar un poco.-dijo dándose la vuelta despidiéndose de la señora Tran-

Castiel lo siguió despidiéndose también de ella. Caminaron hacia unas cuantas habitaciones más alejadas de las del profeta. Al menos, si los encontraban a ellos, no podrían sentir a Kevin y no lo pondrían en peligro. No podían ir a buscar otro motel más lejano, además, ese se veía muy cómodo. Dean entró el primero en la habitación y encendió las luces. Miró la habitación, tenía dos camas, un baño que se veía bastante grande y luminoso, una tele, dos sofás, una mesa... todos de buena calidad. Eso le hizo sentir agusto. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se estiró viendo como Castiel entraba a esta también y se quedaba mirando la habitación con cara de: ¿Nos hemos equivocado? Nunca habían dormido en algo tan lujoso, era cierto, pero por una vez no iba a pasarles nada.

- ¿Has visto lo bien que nos lo hemos montado esta vez? -comentó Dean sentándose en el sofá poniendo la televisión en un canal de una serie de misterios-

- Sí, no es lo normal.-quiso tener un detalle con el cazador y fue el primero en abrir la nevera y sacar una cerveza para Dean y algo para comer-

Se acercó a él y se sentó en el otro sillón dejándole las cosas delante. Dean le miró como si le hubiera leido la mente.

- Vaya, si al final me voy a sentir como un rey.-bromeó tomando la cerveza y mientras tomaba uno de esos paquetes de sandwich que se dejaban preparados y listos para tomar. Mordió el primero y le sabió a gloria. Era lo primero que comía luego del gran desayuno que le trajo el ángel en la mañana. Se estaba portando muy bien con él preocupándose por lo que quería.

- Tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa, Dean.-comentó Castiel mirándole-

Una encerrona. Primero le daba de comer para que estuviera bien y ahora le preguntaba algo que seguro que a Dean no le haría nada de gracia. Ese ángel era inteligente sin duda.

- Es sobre Sam, yo... sé que ahora mismo no estáis en la mejor situación ni mucho menos. Pero aparecía en el sueño y me temo que es una pieza que ahora mismo nos falta y no está aquí.-quería hablar rápido para que el cazador no tuviera tiempo de reclamarle o de acallarle-

Dean tomó un sorbo más a la cerveza y mordió el bocadillo. No quería hablar de Sam, tenía ganas de relajarse y de ver la tele un rato en compañía. Miró de reojo a Castiel, sabíendo que aun estaba esperando una respuesta.

- Dean, por favor, sea cual sea el problema que ahora tengáis Sam y tú, tenéis que dejarlo a un lado.-intentó razonar- la prioridad es cerrar las puertas del infierno con todo los demonios dentro y luego, podréis resolverlo todo.

- Lo sé, Cas, primero el mundo y luego nosotros.-dijo dejando la cerveza en la mesa vacía-

Castiel alargó la mano con otra cerveza ya en ella y se la puso en la mesa, esta vez estaba abierta y lista para tomar.

- ¿Intentas emborracharme? -bromeó sonriendo levemente mientras tomaba la cerveza que el ángel le ofrecía-

- No, sólo quiero que te sientas bien y agusto para que hables conmigo, como esta mañana cuando te levantaste.-le miró- Porque de la otra forma no es lo mejor. No puedo esperar a que la situación llegue al límite de que alguien tenga que morir para que te sinceres.-recordando la llamada de Dean antes de que ocurriese lo de la ángel-

- Cas... prometo hablar de esto, pero que sea mañana, ¿vale? -le pidió mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida- Ahora sólo me apetece ver la tele un rato en el sofá, disfrutar de la habitación, comer un rato... cosas así.

El ángel asintió. Si eso era lo que necesitaba Dean para sincerarse, le daría el tiempo que le estaba pidiendo. De todas formas se sentía incapaz de negarle algo. Después de que casi lo perdía ahogado en el mar, quería cuidarlo. No es que temiera que no volviera, porque si hubiera muerto se habría encargado de ir a buscarle. Si hubiera muerto y su alma fuese al cielo, habría ido a por él aunque todos los ángeles le descubrieran y quisiera matarlo. Si fuese al infierno, volvería a bajar y a buscarlo para que no sufriera ni un sólo día ninguna tortura de un demonio enfadado o del que lo torturó por años. Incluso si hubiera acabado en el Purgatorio, habría buscado un arma con la que suicidarse para poder bajar y al menos compartir la eternidad con él ahí abajo. No importaba como fuese, Castiel siempre iba a estar junto a Dean y eso era algo que ni el destino podría cambiar.

Dean se quedó algo extrañado por el silencio del ángel. Que aceptara todo tan de repente le supo raro. Le miró y vio como Castiel se daba cuenta y le miraba también. En su mirada pudo ver seguridad y quiso saber a qué se debía.

- Una moneda por tus pensamientos, Cas.-le dijo-

- Yo no necesito dinero para las cosas, Dean.-arrugó un poco el entrecejo extrañado que Dean quisiera darle dinero para que hablase-

- Es una expresión.-se levantó y acercándose a su maleta-

La abrió y comenzó a buscar algo en el fondo. Castiel lo miró como sacaba un pequeño cuaderno de piel azul marino que tenía bordado con hilo del color del oro unas palabras en la portada: _**Cuaderno de notas**__. _Lo dejó en la mesa y comenzó a buscar de nuevo. Al poco sacó una pluma y tomando los dos objetos se acercó al ángel y se los entregó.

- Es un regalo para ti.-dijo mirando como el ángel no sabía porque le daba esas cosas- He pensado que te vendría bien apuntar unas cuantas expresiones de las que uso para entenderte mejor con todo. ¿Porqué no empiezas apuntando esa?

Castiel asintió aun maravillado por el cuaderno. Lo acarició con sus dedos notando lo suave que era el material del que estaba hecho. Le parecía hermosa la portada que tenía y se dio cuenta de que la pluma era de los mismos colores que éste. Abrió el cuaderno viendo como las hojas no eran totalmente blancas, tenían un aspecto de antigüedad que sabía que era provocado pues el cuaderno era totalmente nuevo.

Dean se levantó y se sentó a su lado esperando a que Castiel escribiese. Éste le miró y abrió la pluma con cuidado. Con mucho cuidado apuntó en la primera hoja la expresión que Dean le había dicho. En cuanto terminó de escribirla, notó las manos del cazador sobre las suyas y sintió un escalofrio recorrerle. Dean tomó el cuaderno rozando las manos del ángel y con la pluma le escribió una pequeña explicación de esa expresión. La letra de Castiel era alargada y cuidadosa, la de Dean era algo más cerrada y tosca. A pesar de ello, al ángel del Señor le parecieron más hermosas que la escritura de Dios.

- Bonita escritura.-dijo el cazador con media sonrisa, recordando cuando eso mismo había dicho Castiel de la letra de su padre-

Castiel se quedó mirando la sonrisa de Dean. El gesto que había tenido con él era lo más bonito que había hecho alguien por él. Notó como le devolvía el cuaderno y lo tomó con mucho cuidado.

- Es precioso, Dean... -bajó la mirada al cuaderno y luego a él-. Muchas gracias.-no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le formó en los labios-

- Era lo mínimo, por haberme salvado de la muerte.

- Dean, aunque hubieras muerto, habría ido a por ti a cualquier lado en el que te encontrases.-susurró sintiéndose algo avergonzado, pero sincerándose- El cielo, el infierno, el purgatorio... ninguno de esos lugares conseguirán alejarme de ti.-dijo mirando sus ojos-

- Cas... -no retiró su mirada, quería perderse en el azul de los ojos del ángel- ¿Aguantarías una eternidad conmigo? -preguntó sin burlarse, no bromeaba, quería saber si estaría dispuesto a eso-

- Una y miles, Dean.-susurró sintiendo como cada vez el cazador estaba más cerca de él-

Dean no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante las palabras de Castiel. Había alguien que estaría dispuesto a pasar la eternidad con él pasase lo que pasase y eso le hacía infinitamente feliz. Cerró los ojos y empezó a acortar distancias entre ellos notando el aliento de Castiel en su boca. Quiso notar ese aliento de nuevo y se quedó a milimetros de sus labios.

- Dean... -la voz del ángel era anhelante, necesitaba que acortasen las distancias o se volvería loco-

Sonriendo por haber conseguido que Castiel le pidiera un beso le concedió lo que ambos deseaban. Acercó sus labios y le dio el beso más tierno y cuidadoso que le había dado a alguien en su vida. Quería demostrarle que con él sería siempre delicado y protector y no tenía que temer nada. Levantó una de sus manos acariciando su cuello recorriéndolo con sus dedos hasta que llegó a la nuca y acercándolo un poco más a él, profundizó el beso. Con su otra mano lo rodeó por la cintura abrazándolo contra su pecho para darle todo el calor que guardaba para él desde hacía mucho tiempo. Castiel se sentía en el verdadero paraiso. Sentir a Dean besándolo y abrazándolo era algo que deseaba y pensaba que nunca ocurriría. En su pecho sintió una oleada de felicidad y adoró esa sensación. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Dean para poder besarle y abrazarlo contra él y que así no pudiera soltarse.

Dean nunca lo habría soltado ni loco. Se estaba tan bien besando esos dulces labios que temió no poderse separar nunca de ellos, aunque no era una mala idea.

Estuvo besándole minutos enteros, abrazándolo más fuerte para que no se alejase, hasta que notó que los labios de Castiel estaban más perezosos. Abrió los ojos y vio como el ángel se había dormido sobre sus brazos, con sus besos y sus caricias. Acarició su pelo con cuidado pensando que era normal que se durmiera. Había usado sus poderes para buscarle, sacarlo del fondo del mar, revivirlo, darle calor, comida, todo.

Lo tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos y se levantó del sofá dejándolo sobre la cama con delicadeza. Tomó las mantas y las echó sobre él hasta dejarlo tapado hasta la nariz. Se acercó besando su frente a la vez que Castiel susurraba su nombre en sueños. ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable ese ángel? Siempre había sido guerrero, inocente en sus bromas, algo enfadón... Ahora era todo lo contrario. Escuchó como lo llamaba de nuevo en sus sueños y se arrodilló al lado de la cama metiendo una de sus manos en la sábana para tomar la del ángel.

- Estoy aquí, Cas.-susurró en voz baja- Y prometo no irme a ningún lado sin ti.-dijo poniendo su cabeza sobre la cama mirándole sonriendo-

Tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo a su lado, y nunca, nunca, lo iba a dejar separarse de él si éste no quería. Dean Winchester no era nada sin Castiel, el ángel del Señor.


	3. Chapter 3 - Parte 1

- Dean, Dean... no, no te alejes -la orden retumbó en la habitación con un deje de súplica- no te haré daño... confía en mí, ¡Dean!

El aludido abrió los ojos perezosamente ante la voz que estaba escuchando. Era la voz de Castiel la que estaba llamándolo y haciéndole promesas de que no le haría daño. Sintió como la mano que estaba sujetando la del ángel bajo las mantas estaba siendo apretada a la vez que notaba como se removía.

Se incorporó viendo como Castiel estaba agitado en la cama apretando con una de sus manos las sábanas y con la otra la mano del cazador. Le puso una mano en el hombro y empezó a zarandearlo un poco para que despertara.

- Cas, Cas, despierta -dijo mientras ponía sus rodillas sobre la cama para despertarlo-. Estás teniendo una pesadilla, vamos -no dejó de moverlo viendo que no conseguía nada-.

El rostro de Castiel seguía contraido por lo que parecía ser un gran dolor, no físico, si no que mental. Por más que lo moviera, no despertaba. Quizás era la primera vez que el ángel soñaba y justamente era para tener una pesadilla. Quería hacer algo para que dejase de sufrir, pero si no despertaba, ¿qué iba a hacer él? No tenía poderes como los tenía Castiel de poner los dedos sobre la frente y calmarlo al instante, no quería golpearle pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar al despertar. Muchos al soñar no saben que es la realidad y que es la ficción y conociendo que Castiel había visto tantas cosas extrañas en su larga vida y sin haber experimentado lo que era soñar, le iba a ser más difícil distinguir. Él no tenía ni últimas opciones, no podría lanzarle un rayo divino para despertarlo y que dejara de torturarse, porque estuviera soñando lo que estuviera soñando, tenía que ver con él y con hacerle daño.

Tras pensarlo un poco, hizo lo único que se le ocurría. Tomó a Castiel en sus brazos levantándolo de la cama para tumbarse él en ella y dejarlo abrazado contra su pecho para que se quedara quieto y tranquilo. Los brazos del ángel lo rodearon aun estando dormido y empezaron a ejercer bastante fuerza. Dean apretó la mandíbula para aguantar un quejido, se estaba quedando sin respiración. Cerró los ojos por esa sensación punzante que sienten los humanos cuando se quedan sin aire. Tenía que pararlo lo antes posible o cuando despertase se iba a llevar un buen susto al encontrarlo sin aire debajo de él. Irónicamente no pensó en lo que a él le podría pasar. Se estaba convirtiendo en una nenaza quinceañera de primera. Acercó sus labios al oído de Castiel para detenerlo.

- Cas... estoy aquí, no me alejo.-susurró con un tono agónico-

- No quiero hacerte daño, no te alejes...

Se sorprendió de que el ángel le respondiera en los sueños, pero era lo mejor que le podía pasar ahora porque así podría calmarlo.

- No me haces daño, Cas, relaja los brazos -le pidió en un momento recuperando el aliento, el abrazo poco a poco estaba acabando con las posibilidades de respirar-

- Si lo hago te alejarás de mí... -susurró frunciendo el ceño, esa idea no le gustaba en absoluto-

- Prometo no hacerlo -dijo soltando un pequeño quejido al notar que le apretaba más-. Cas... -bajó su cabeza besándole en la frente y dejando sus labios ahí- Estoy aquí y no me iré... suelta un poco, por favor, me ahogo -susurró cerrando los ojos apenas sin aire en los pulmones-

Tras unos segundos para Castiel, eternos para Dean, éste aflojó el agarre y dejó sus brazos sueltos. Le acarició la espalda para que dejara de tenerla tensa y lo abrazó más para relajarlo. Sus dedos iban desde su cuello hasta sus caderas y esos simples pero delicados movimientos estaban surtiendo efecto. Ahora sentía el cuerpo del ángel sobre él sin ninguna presión al haber dejado atrás la pesadilla. A él aun le dolían las costillas por el agarre tan doloroso pero al menos ahora podía respirar. Sintió en su propio cuerpo la angustia y el miedo que Castiel sentía por herirle y eso le dio algo de terror. No es que le temiese o no se sintiera alagado pero, no había nada peor que un ángel con un punto débil. No temía por su vida, no estaba pensando en él. Seguramente Castiel se volvería loco si le hiciese daño y tenía que quitarle ese miedo

Cerró los ojos sin soltarlo para que lo primero que hiciera al abrir los ojos fuera verlo a él y no temiese, no se iba a separar de él en ningún momento así lo hubiera partido en dos.

A los pocos minutos, aun con una sensación punzante en sus costillas, consiguió dormirse sintiendo calor y sobreprotección. No se sentía mal siendo él protegido de vez en cuando.

El móvil sonó y Dean tuvo que evitar maldecir. Con un gruñido acercó el brazo a la mesa, aun con el peso del ángel sobre él. Dormía como una verdadera marmota, como un tronco caido que se quedaba ahí por horas o horas. Tomó el móvil y descolgó la llamada.

- ¿Sí? -no fue una respuesta al móvil, fue un gruñido-

- Vaya, eres don alegría, hermano.-contestó una voz muy conocida para él-

- Benny -respondió secamente al averiguar quien era, frunciendo un poco el ceño recordando lo que había pasado con él-

- También me alegro de oirte -bromeó, no se tomó a mal esa respuesta en Dean pues ya se la esperaba- Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿puedes ahora? No en persona, si no por teléfono, ahora mismo no puedo reunirme contigo ni ir donde estás.

- Dame un momento, te llamo en cinco minutos -colgó la llamada sin esperar una aprobación siquiera-

Con mucho cuidado se deslizó a un lado dejando al ángel tumbado en la cama y lo tapó con las mantas. La próxima vez que se durmiera se aseguraría de mandarlo a la cama a las cinco de la tarde o no estaría listo para el próximo día. Se acercó al baño entrando a él y se lavó un poco la cara. Las horas no le habían sentado mal, a pesar de que otras veces había dormido más no se sentía mal. Supuso que eso se debía a que ayer no tuvo que hacer nada que no fuera conducir.  
Aun así sentía un malestar en el cuerpo que no sabía de donde venía y no tenía tampoco tiempo para averiguarlo.

Tomó el móvil y marcó el número de Benny mientras se miraba al espejo colocándose bien el cabello.

- Por un momento pensé que no me devolverías la llamada -contestó el vampiro nada más tomar el móvil-

- Lo pensé -respondió de nuevo secamente-

- Dean, lo siento, siento de verdad haber tenido que matar a tu amigo -su tono era tranquilo y pausado- secuestró a quien yo había ido a cuidar, la ató a una silla y le puso un machete en el cuello, incluso le cortó un poco para hacerme perder el control -gruñó por el detalle de que le cortó- No tuve elección.

- ¿Si tan capaz fuiste de tirarte sobre él para dejarle el cuello de esa forma, porqué no lo hiciste pero sin llegarlo a matar, Benny? ¡Te dije bien que si matabas a alguien tendría que ir a por ti! -elevó el tono más de lo debido pero no le importó, estaba muy enfadado y su voz era ronca y fuerte-

Se asomó por la puerta un poco viendo que Castiel aun dormía abrazado a la manta. Suspiró aliviado y volvió a meterse.

- ¿Ira quizás, Dean? Imaginate que alguien tomase a tu hermano y empezara a hacerle heridas delante de ti para provocarte y hacerte hacer lo que no quieres -contestó aun con la voz calmada- Imaginate que ese demonio es Alistair -consiguió atraer la atención de Dean con nombrar esa historia- conozco todo lo que pasó, muchos de nosotros sabemos que fue eso mismo lo que provocó el apocalipsis que luego detuvísteis.

- Estás comparando cosas totalmente distintas, Benny -su voz seca le hizo de entender que no era fácil de convencer-

- No tanto, imaginate que pone a Sam en una silla y a su lado, a una pobre víctima que no debería estar ahí. Luego de eso te dice que tienes que torturarla tal y como lo hiciste en el infierno y empieza a decirte que eres un monstruo y su aprendiz.

- Benny, basta -quiso cortarle con un tono exigente-

- No, Dean, no basta -recriminó con un tono algo más duro-. Imagina que luego de eso te niegas y empieza a usar las mismas técnicas que usó en ti para torturar a Sam, ¿qué habrías hecho, Dean? Dímelo, porque si tienes el valor de decirme que es dejar morir a tu hermano es que no te he conocido lo suficiente y me decepcionarías muchísimo.

Dean cerró los ojos apoyando una de sus manos en el lavadero del servicio. No podía negar que él habría ido a por el alma y la habría torturado de mil formas con tal de salvar a su hermano de esa tortura que él mismo había sentido en su propio cuerpo y aun no había conseguido olvidar del todo. Quería decirle que le comprendía pero eso no querría decir que lo hubiera perdonado.

- Dean, no te obligo a que me perdones, sólo a que me entiendas y ahora me escuches porque lo que te voy a decir es importante -dijo de nuevo con un tono relajado y tranquilo- Tu hermano me está siguiendo, Dean, y viene a matarme.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó rápidamente-

- Porque está furioso Dean, al parecer no ha tenido una buena reunión con la chica que le gustaba y viene a por mi para vengarse pero creo que no es conmigo con quien está más enfadado.

- Es conmigo.-sentenció pensándolo-

- Así es -suspiró pensando lo que iba a decir-. Dean, no soy una persona que se deja matar fácilmente y no quiero hacerle daño a tu hermano. Sé que es grande y que es buen cazador, pero sabes como me las gasto y en el Purgatorio te lo demostré.

- ¿Me llamas entonces para que vaya a parar a Sam? -preguntó algo más relajado por el detalle que Benny estaba teniendo-

- O quizás quiera salvar mi culo, pero en todo caso no pienso huir más Dean, creo que ya echamos una carrera de huida bastante larga para salir y ahora no me apetece echar otra. Así que viajaré hasta Grand Island, en Nebraska. Allí esperare, el que llegue primero de los dos que haga lo que tenga que hacer. Espero que seas tú el que llegue, hermano -terminó con un tono apagado-

Dean lo pensó un momento. Estaba algo lejos pero si no llegaba podría haber un enfrentamiento entre los dos y a saber quien salía peor parado. No eran unos debiluchos precisamente. Su hermano contaba con una gran inteligente, fuerza y cuerpo. Y Benny era un vampiro que sabía mantener la calma y esperar al momento adecuado para matar y acabar con su presa. Suspiró antes de contestar.

- Está bien, iré -respondió algo más relajado-

- Estaré esperando, suerte.

Benny colgó la llamada antes de que el otro dijera adios. Dean soltó el teléfono poniéndolo sobre una de las estanterías del baño. Nebraska estaba a unas ocho horas en coche, tenía que levantar a Castiel. Tampoco le importaba si tenía que llevárselo dormido, sabía que cuando el ángel usaba una gran cantidad de poder podría estar en estado de hibernación un tiempo.

Decidió que antes de marchase se ducharía en un momento. Tomó los bordes de su camisa y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Ésta pareció tener ganas de juego porque se quedó atorada en su cabeza y tuvo que tirar un poco más de ellas.

- Dean.

- Hombre, la bella durmiente se ha despertado -bromeó terminando de quitar su camisa y dejarla a un lado mientras se giraba para mirar a Castiel-

El ángel estaba muy serio, más de lo normal. Se extrañó que no le preguntase nada sobre lo que había dicho. Se esperó un _No soy una mujer, Dean_, una mirada extraña, cosas por ese estilo. Se fijó en la dirección de sus ojos y vio que le estaba mirando el cuerpo, sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Me estás mirando el cuerpo, Cas? -preguntó divertido- Vaya, no sabía que te iba el rollo de mirar -vio como el ángel seguía sin sonreir y mirarle-

Se extrañó un poco más de esas reacciones. Estos días atrás habían estado ambos muy relajados, sonrientes y porqué no decirlo, felices. Había sido extraño para Dean comportarse así pero no le disgustaba eso. Analizó la mirada del ángel y vio que seguía observando su pecho. Se dio la vuelta mirándose en el espejo sin la camisa. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver que tenía dos grandes hematomas a los lados de sus costillas. No había caído porque ya no se acordaba de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se quiso golpear por tal descuido. Ese era el dolor que sentía cuando se había levantado y no recordaba porqué. Rápidamente y aunque ya sabía que era tarde, se abrazó a si mismo para que no se vieran las marcas y miró a Castiel.

- Creo que me di con algo cuando lo del accidente -intentó disimular sabiendo que no conseguiría nada-

- Yo mismo te desnudé cuando eso pasó... ¿he sido yo, Dean? -le miró a los ojos subiendo la mirada lentamente, de forma seria-

- Cas, no te preocupes, no son nada -dijo intentando acercarse a él-

El ángel retrocedió y Dean paró, no quería asustarle ni que se sintiera mal. Sabía que estaba leyendo en su mirada lo que había pasado así que dejó de mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿No son nada? Dean, los hematomas no salen porque sí cuando no ha pasado nada -negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, suspiró- Soy un peligro para ti, Dean.

- ¿De que coño hablas, Cas? Te recuerdo que tú me salvaste -dijo empezando a enfadarse-

Castiel cerró los ojos y se acercó rápidamente a Dean poniendo sus dedos sobre su pecho curándole las heridas. Cuando el cazador levantó la cabeza vio los ojos de Castiel llenos de ira contra si mismo y desapareció.

- ¿Cas? -parpadeó al ver que ya no estaba delante de él- ¡Cas! -gritó para que lo oyera- ¡Vuelve, estúpido! -gruñó dando vueltas por la habitación- ¡Cas! -dio un último grito que seguro había oído el motel entero-

Tomó su camisa y la tiró contra una pared, lleno de ira y rabia. Se llevó las manos a la cara mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas para tranquilizarse. Tenía la respiración alterada y no podía pensar con claridad, se había vuelto a quedar sólo y con la situación de nuevo difícil. Todo el cariño que había derrochado esos dos días, cosa impropia en él, ahora volvía en él y le dolía pensar que Castiel lo dejase para siempre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y golpeó la mesa con el puño, con la cabeza agachada.

- Me prometiste pasar la eternidad conmigo, Cas... -susurró apenas con un hilo de voz-

Castiel abrió los ojos y se vio de en esa blanca oficina donde era llevado varias veces cuando Naomi quería hablar con él. Lo último que recordaba era estar al borde de un precipicio mirando el mar lamentándose el haberle hecho daño Dean, preguntándose como le había dejado esas marcas.

- Has hecho bien lo que te dije, Castiel -la mujer que estaba sentada al otro lado del escritorio le habló sonriente atrayendo la atención del ángel que seguía aun un poco confuso-

- ¿Lo que dijiste? -le miró confundido-

- Sí, ¿no te acuerdas de la pesadilla? -preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos-

Castiel frunció el ceño y empezó a hacer memoria. Sabía que se había quedado dormido besando los labios de Dean. Se había sentado tan relajado que del cansancio se había quedado dormido. Al estar en ese recipiente podía hacerlo, aunque no era lo normal. Movió la cabeza mirando el suelo y empezó a recordar.

_Estaba de pie en un campo, todo estaba a oscuras y no conseguía saber donde estaba. Nada le sonaba, ni los árboles que tenía a sus espaldas, ni las montañas que veía a lo lejos. Se fijó de repente en una casa que había a poca distancia de él. Pudo ver que era la casa de Bobby. Se extrañó porque por lo poco que sabía, la casa había sido quemada tiempo atrás y en ella apenas quedaban los escombros. Caminó hacia ella y apenas tardó un minuto en llegar. Por fuera la casa seguía totalmente quemada y hecha ruinas, pero pudo ver como al otro lado de la puerta había luz. Dándole un suave empujón la abrió y vio que el interior seguía como siempre. Escuchó como venían ruidos de la cocina y se preguntó quien estaba ahí. Caminó lentamente para ver como inclinado hacia la nevera tomando una cerveza, estaba Dean._

_- Dean -lo llamó pasando a la cocina-_

_- ¿Cas? -se incorporó dándose la vuelta, estaba sonriente pero nada más ver al ángel puso cara de espanto- Cas, no sé que te haya pasado, pero suelta eso, por favor.-dijo algo nervioso-_

_Castiel se miró a si mismo. Tenía las ropas rasgadas y ensangrentadas y en su mano derecha un gran cuchillo también lleno de sangre. Miró a Dean negando con la cabeza._

_- Yo no he hecho nada, Dean.-dijo acercándose a él sin soltar el arma, manchando el suelo de sangre-_

_El cazador se alejó de él al ver que se acercaba con el arma en las manos y eso le dolió al ángel en el alma. Que tuviera miedo de él era algo que no se esperaba. Siguió acercándose viendo como su protegido lo rodeaba y seguía alejado de él. Le pidió de nuevo que no se alejara de él pero era inútil. La ira empezó a recorrerlo sin entender porqué._

_- Dean, Dean... no, no te alejes -no quiso que sonase a orden pero no pudo evitarlo- no te haré daño... confía en mí, ¡Dean!_

_El cazador se paró pensándoselo y de repente el ambiente cargado cambió. El Winchester sonrió y se acercó rápidamente a Castiel dándole un abrazo. Éste respondió de igual forma algo más relajado y dejó de hablar. De repente empezó a escuchar una voz en su mente, era la voz de una mujer. Ésta le pedía que lo apretase más y no lo dejase escapar, que era un engaño para que soltase el arma y que no se fiaba realmente de él. Escuchó como Dean susurraba a su oido unas palabras._

_- Cas... estoy aquí, no me alejo.-susurró contra su oido con algo de agonía en su voz-_

_- No quiero hacerte daño, no te alejes...-le pidió apretando aun más su abrazo, no escuchó ninguna queja por parte del cazador por ello-_

_''Más fuerte, Castiel''. Era lo único que oía en su cabeza y no pudo evitar obedecerlo._

_- No me haces daño, Cas, pero relaja los brazos -escuchó como Dean le contestaba sonriente y feliz-_

_- Si lo hago te alejarás de mí... -susurró frunciendo el ceño, esa idea no le gustaba en absoluto y no iba a soltarlo.-_

_- Prometo no hacerlo -dijo sonriendo aun más-_

_El ángel se sintió extrañado de que a pesar de estar haciendo tanta fuerza, Dean estuviese sonriendo. Se pensó que estaba mintiendo para hacerlo sentir mejor y que si le estaba haciendo daño. Decidió soltar un poco los brazos y cerrar los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del cazador sintiendo unos leves besos sobre él y como abrazaba su espalda acariciandola._

Todo luego de eso se volvió negro y dejó se soñar.

Castiel abrió los ojos espantado por lo que acababa de ver. ¡Naomi le había obligado a hacer daño a Dean para alejarlo de él!

Se levantó muy furioso del asiento y vio como una de las lámparas del despacho explotaba. No podía contener que su Gracia se sintiera tan enfadado con él.

- Tranquilizate, Castiel.-dijo solemnemente la ángel con un tono demasiado autoritario-

- ¡¿Porqué has hecho que le haga daño a Dean!? -gritó sintiendo como su enfado iba a más-

La luz de las demás lámparas empezaron a tintinear y vio como Naomi de un movimiento ágil se había incorporado tomando a Castiel de los hombros y sentándolo en la silla. De esta salieron varias ataduras que brillaron absorviendo el poder descontrolado del ángel. Castiel se quejó al notar que las cadenas quemaban si estaban absorviendo poder y no tuvo más remedio que tranquilizarse o iba a salir ardiendo.

Suspiró con la respiración agitada mirando a la ángel aun con rabia. La luz volvió a estar bien y vio a Naomi asintiendo complacida por eso. Rodeó la mesa y se sentó en la silla mirándole entrelazando sus dedos apoyando los codos en el escritorio.

- Para provocar que Dean deje de confiar en ti, Castiel -contestó seriamente-. Estás estableciendo vínculos con ese humano que Dios no aprobaría.

- Dios no está aquí.-dijo con un tono de voz grave por el enfado que tenía-

- Dios está en todas partes y seguro ha visto tu conducta. Seguro está decepcionado de ti, matas ángeles, estableces vínculos prohibidos con humanos... Antes eras uno de los mejores soldados, y mírate ahora.-le señaló con el dedo-

Castiel no dijo nada porque sabía que le estaba provocando para que usase su poder y volviese a quemarse.

- Por suerte yo estoy aquí para guiarte por el buen camino. Obedéceme y los ángeles te perdonarán, podrás volver al cielo y dejar a los humanos para siempre para que no caigas en las redes de ningún otro.

- Aunque me quedase en la tierra, nunca miraría a otro humano.-dijo seriamente-

- ¿Ahora me dirás que no es deseo carnal lo que sientes por ese humano, Castiel? Eso es lo que ha llevado a muchos pecadores al infierno, es uno de los peores pecados que hay y tú lo sabes.

- No es deseo carnal.-dijo enfrentándole la mirada todo el tiempo-

Naomi le miró con el ceño fruncido negando con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Te has descarriado Castiel y como sé que contigo no puedo hacer nada, estoy atacando a Dean. Si deja de confiar en ti, no dejará que te le acerques y todos evitaremos que esa relación tan ensuciada siga adelante.

Castiel se mordió el labio para replicar. Se sintió arder de rabia y lo notó en las cadenas que volvían a quemarlo por haber desprendido de nuevo su poder. No podía permitir que atacasen a Dean y que lo pusieran en su contra. No podría seguir viviendo sin poder hablar con él y que este le confiase las cosas. Prefería pecar a alejarse de él.

- Dean nunca dejaría de confiar en mí.-dijo mirándola a los ojos- Nunca lo entenderías.

- Puede que eso sea incluso peor, Castiel.

Éste la miró dudando del porqué decía eso. La mujer decidió sacarlo de dudas pronto.

- Pienso hacer que le hagas daño a Dean para que este deje de confiar en ti, si eso no pasa pronto, más daño va a recibir -sonrió victoriosa sabiendo que eso sería lo peor para Castiel-

- No... no lo hagas, por favor.-cerró los ojos cediendo sintiéndose destrozado-

- Entonces acaba con esa relación, Castiel.-dijo inundando con su voz la habitación, llena de poder y mando-

Castiel se quedó quieto por un momento con los ojos cerrados. Suspiró y levantando la cabeza lentamente mientras asentía. Se había jurado cuidar de Dean hasta el final. En ese momento unas palabras retumbaron en su oido.

_- Me prometiste pasar la eternidad conmigo, Cas... _

Dean le estaba hablando y por su tono de voz, no parecía tenerle rencor por lo de las heridas. Apretó los labios y casi pudo echarse a llorar porque tendría que romper la promesa que le había hecho la noche anterior. En su pecho se empezó a acumular dolor y resentimiento pensando que la felicidad no estaba hecha para él y nunca podría dársela a Dean. No hasta que esa ángel no muriera y Dios sabía que se iba a buscar la forma de acabar con ella.

Abrió los ojos y su mirada volvió a ser la misma que tenía antes de ir a la tierra, debía dejar al lado sus sentimientos si quería que todo fuera bien.


	4. Chapter 3 - Parte 2

Dean decidió dejar de llamar a Castiel. Llevaba media hora intentándolo y no recibía ninguna respuesta. Tenía que tomar el coche e ir a Nebraska para evitar que Sam hiciera una locura y algo le pasase.

Se levantó con el cuerpo cansado, sabiendo que era mental. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Castiel no se alejara de él y no se lo iba a permitir así tuviera que obligarlo a quedarse con él. Tomó las llaves del coche y decidió despedirse de Kevin y su madre antes de irse. Caminó por el pasillo y pegó en la puerta de la habitación. Fue la señora Tran la que abrió y detrás de ella estaba Kevin de nuevo despierto mirando los papeles.

- Vengo a despedirme -dijo en un tono neutral y vacío, sin ánimo en él-

- ¡Váis a ir a buscar a la chica? -dijo Kevin desde la mesa, sin girarse-

- Pues no lo sé, Kevin... supongo que sí, pero antes tengo que reunir a Cas y a Sam.

- ¿Castiel no estaba ayer contigo? -preguntó algo extrañado mientras apuntaba en su libreta cosas-

- Sí pero ha tenido que irse.-disimuló para no preocupar a nadie-

Kevin no quiso meterse más en los problemas de Dean, él tenía ya los suficientes.

Dean se despidió dándose la vuelta caminando hacia el coche que había robado un día atrás. De repente oyó a la señora Tran llamarlo y se giró.

- ¿Tú no conducías un Impala? -le preguntó desde la puerta-

Dean puso una mueca extrañado por la pregunta. La miró negado con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo he tenido yo un Impala? -dijo extrañado mientras se metía en el coche y se despedía de ellos por última vez, viéndoles cerrar la puerta-

Tomó el móvil nada más salir a la carretera para dirigirse a Nebraska y empezó a llamar a Sam. A la quinta llamada sin contestar perdió las esperanzas de que le fuera a responder y dejó el móvil en el asiento. Estaba nervioso, enfadado, triste, roto por dentro... tenía que olvidarse de todo. Puso la misma música que había dejado a medias cuando venían al motel. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo sin la compañía del ángel a su lado. Callado o haciéndole preguntas estúpidas, lo echaba de menos y no se veía sin él. Sin duda, iba a ser muy largo.

El único consuelo que le quedaba era pensar que en el sueño estaban ellos tres, pero empezó a dudar el motivo del porqué estaban reunidos. Quizás hubiera sido por un acuerdo de luego separarse porque ninguno de los dos quería estar con él. Le dolía pensar eso y esperaba llegar lo antes posible a ese momento para dejar de comerse la cabeza.

Quizás fuera el cansancio mental que le estaba afectando que tras casi las ocho horas en coche le dolían los brazos y las piernas. No era normal que estando acostumbrado a los viajes largos le dolieran de esa forma. También pudo ser porque no hizo parada alguna en todo el tiempo. Normalmente solían parar en una gasolinera y Sam compraba comida para los dos aunque Dean no tuviera hambre. Siempre solía comer porque le traía una hamburguesa o cosas así, pero el primer plan no siempre era parar porque él quisiera.

A lo lejos pudo ver el cartel que indicaba que había llegado a Grand Island. Tomó el móvil y le envió un mensaje a Benny para que le dijera donde estaba. Al minuto llegó la respuesta.

_''Estoy en la catedral de Santa María''  
_

Dean empezó a buscar por donde estaba y se encontró con un control policial que había cortado la carretera de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo iba a pasar ahora?

Salió del coche para preguntar que había ocurrido y los policías le dijeron que permaneciese en el coche. Al parecer alguien había colocado una pequeña bomba en las piedras de al lado de la carretera cuando no había nadie y éstas bloqueaban el camino desde hacía media hora.

Volvió a su coche pensando que eso era demasiada casualidad. ¿Una bomba para bloquear el camino de una ciudad que no tiene más de apenas cincuenta mil habitantes? Contando que nadie había salido herido y parecía estar demasiado controlada. Sam. Sólo él podría haber hecho esto sabiendo que Dean podría estar siguiéndolo para frustrar sus planes de matar a Benny. Chasqueó muy fastidiado, su hermano era listo. Se subió al coche arrancándolo y dejándolo a un lado, si se pensaba que le iba a ganar estaba listo el crío ese. Decidió recorrer lo que le quedaba andando y buscar la catedral lo más rápido posible.

Sam observaba el gran machete que tenía en sus manos. Había seguido el rastro del vampiro hasta una catedral cercana a él y había bloqueado el camino por si su hermano iba detrás de él. Con mucho cuidado empezó a acercarse lentamente a la catedral y vio que estaba iluminada por dentro. Empujó las puertas con mucho cuidado y estas se abrieron dejando ver el enorme tamaño de esa estructura de piedra bien construida. Dio unos cuantos pasos adentrándose hasta llegar a la mitad de la catedral. Observando los bancos con mucho cuidado por si estaba escondido entre ellos.

A lo lejos vio salir a un cura y rápidamente escondió el machete detrás de su espalda. Seguramente no daría muy buena impresión si lo viesen entrar a un sitio religioso con un arma.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, hijo? -dijo amablemente el cura acercándose a Sam-

- Verá, estaba buscando a un hombre que ha llegado aquí hace poco, ¿no lo habrá visto por casualidad, verdad? -dijo sonriendo falsamente para que no le temiese-

- Un hombre... -el cura pareció pensarlo un momento y se dio la vuelta sentándose en uno de los banco-

- Pues... sí, un hombre.-le miró extrañado-

- Creo que no he visto a ese hombre, pero si puedo decir que a Jesús le ha salido un compañero de cruz.-dijo sin mirar a Sam-

- ¿Perdón?

Sam escuchó un leve 'click' y sintió como algo le caía encima golpeándole la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente en el acto cayendo contra el suelo con el objeto encima de él.

- La venganza te ha cegado, hijo.-dijo el cura sonriendo mientras sus ojos se tornaban completamente negros-

Sam gritó cuando sintió que sus manos estaban siendo clavadas en algo con un martillo y clavos. Abrió los ojos algo desorientado y miró hacia los lados. No podía mantener la vista enfocada y se quejó del dolor de cabeza que tenía por el golpe que le había dado el objeto al caer. Volvió a gritar notando como su mano derecha estaba siendo atravesada por un clavo y eso le hizo abrir más los ojos para ver donde estaba. Miró al frente y se vio que estaba en el aire contra una pared atado a una cruz de madera de su tamaño. Estaba atado por el cuello, la cintura y los pies mientras tenía sus brazos extendidos y clavados. Sentía su sangre chorrear y caer al suelo desde sus manos. Sintió que le dolía el cuerpo y vio que tenía varios cortes en el pecho y en las piernas. Miró hacia la derecha para ver como el cura estaba sonriendo con la mirada negra, subido a una escalera mientras clavaba su mano. Se había dejado atrapar por un maldito cura demonio por ser descuidado.

- Al fin te despiertas, siento no ser cuidadoso, de verdad, ¿me perdonas? -la voz aguda del cura sonó divertida mientras daba otro martillazo y clavaba más en su mano el clavo-

Sam aguantó el dolor para no darle la satisfacción de oirlo gritar a ese sádico demonio que estaba colgándolo como si fuera Jesucristo. Empezó a mover las piernas para intentar librarse pero era imposible. Las cuerdas eran demasiado gruesas y apretaban tanto que seguro le habían dejado una señal en la piel y si seguía moviéndose así, seguro empezaría a sangrar.

- No te muevas si no quieres que te clave los pies con esto antes de lo previsto.-dijo poniendo frente a los ojos de Sam un clavo de al menos quince centímetros de largo-

El cura se bajó de las escaleras y la tomó despacio mirando a Sam, poniéndola a la altura de sus pies mientras tomaba el martillo y el clavo largo.

- Sueltame, ¡no! -gritó moviendo de nuevo las piernas y echando la cabeza hacia atrás apretando la mandíbula de rabia-

- Uno de los Winchester no me va a dar órdenes, jovencito.-dijo subiendo los primeros escalones hasta los pies de Sam- Además, sientete bien de que te voy a colgar como a Jesús, eso es un privilegio porque si no haría rato que estarías muerto.-le sonrió dejando ver todos los dientes amarillentos mientras colocaba el clavo sobre los pies de Sam y levantaba el martillo para golpearlo-

Sam se quedó sin respiración e intentó revolverse de nuevo sin poder soltarse. Miró hacia el demonio sonriente y tras él vio a alguien de pie. Lo vio apretar los dientes convirtiéndose en vampiro y con una fuerza descomunal y una agilidad impresionante tomó las escaleras y las lanzó contra la puerta tirando al demonio con ella haciendo que llegase hasta las puertas de la catedral. El vampiro tomó el martillo con la boca antes de mirar a Sam.

Con las garras escaló hasta donde estaba Sam y le rompió las ataduras que lo sostenían contra la cruz. Todas menos la de la cintura para que no se cayera de ella. Tomó un trozo de tela y sin permiso se lo metió a Sam en la boca. Éste le miró espantado pensando que ahora tenía que soportar que un vampiro lo mordiera antes de morir. Gritó contra el paño y vio como el vampiro le sonreía mientras con la cabeza del martillo tomaba uno de los clavos.

- Aguanta, muchacho -le dijo el vampiro mientras tiraba de él rápidamente dejando una herida limpia-

Sam sintió un dolor punzante en su mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza mordiendo el trozo de tela y respirando fuertemente. Abrió los ojos y vio como el demonio iba corriendo hacia ellos. El vampiro lo vio en su mirada y le dejó en la mano el martillo mientras se tiraba abajo para detener al demonio. Lo agarró y el demonio con mucha fuerza hizo que se golpeara contra la pared. El vampiro le clavó las garras al demonio haciendo que este se quejase y lo lanzó contra el altar rompiéndolo y haciendo que cayese detrás de él.

Sam miraba la pelea mientras que con su mano intentaba quitarse el clavo de la otra con el martillo que el vampiro le había dejado en la mano. Le dolía a horrores tanto sujetarlo como tirar del otro clavo. Sudaba con fuerza por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo de no gritar y de soportar el dolor de sus manos y del roce que las ataduras le habían dejado en sus tobillos y cuello. Reuniendo valor tiró sacando el clavo completamente y aguantó de nuevo el quejido. Ahora tenía que pensar como bajar de ahí pero la altura no le permitiría bajar así como así sin darse un buen golpe. Se sintió sujeto por las ataduras de la cintura y lo agradeció porque seguramente podría haberse matado o desgarrado la mano al aguantar su peso en la cruz. Miró de nuevo hacia la pelea.

El vampiro y el demonio estaban en el gran pasillo del centro golpeándose y tirándose contra los bancos. Ambos eran rápidos, pero el vampiro lo parecía más y se lanzó contra él en un despiste.

En ese momento las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y Dean apareció corriendo alertado por los gritos que había oido de lejos. El vampiro lo olió a pesar de estar de espaldas a él. El cazador lo reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡Benny! -gritó viéndolo luchar contra el demonio que quería soltarse del vampiro, miró hacia arriba y vio la cruz con Sam en ella- ¡Sam! -vio sus manos ensangrentadas y empezó a enfadarse-

- ¡Dean, el cuchillo! -gritó Benny con una voz ronca levantando la mano sujetando el cuello del demonio con la otra apretándole para que no se pudiera mover-

Dean sacó el cuchillo de Ruby y lo lanzó desde esa distancia mientras corría hacia Sam para bajarlo de la cruz. El vampiro lo tomó rápidamente y con un golpe certero se lo clavó al demonio en el pecho que tras unas convulsiones se dejó caer muerto. Levantó la mirada viendo como Dean estaba bajo la cruz preguntándole a Sam si estaba bien y este asentía. Había perdido bastante sangre pero aun no estaba derrotado.

Benny llegó hasta él y le dijo que se subiera a sus hombros para bajarlo. Le dio el cuchillo para que cortase las ataduras y con cuidado soportó el peso de los dos hasta que pudo bajar a Dean con cuidado.

- Sam, mírame, ¿de verdad que estás bien? -le preguntó mirándole todas las heridas-

- Tranquilo, Dean, apenas son superficiales, seguramente me los haría arañando con un clavo.-dijo sintiendo algo de dolor en sus manos-

- Toma, véndale las manos -dijo Benny ofreciéndole dos trozos de tela más a Dean, parecía que había roto una camiseta y la tenía a trozos en los bolsillos-

Dean asintió y le envolvió las manos a Sam. Éste no dejaba de mirar al vampiro, no era rabia lo que sentía. Era duda.

- ¿Porqué me has salvado? -preguntó con un tono algo fuerte- Podrías haberme mordido cuando subiste hasta la cruz para quedarte con mi sangre y luego haber matado al demonio.

Benny lo miró con una leve sonrisa y se encogió de hombros mientras se agachaba hasta estar a su altura.

- Puede ser, pero creo que me he acostumbrado a los chupitos de bolsa de sangre -bromeó sin retirarle la mirada a Sam-

Sam bajó la mirada, se sentía humillado al ser salvado por un vampiro. Dean lo observó y luego miró a Benny.

- Tienes una vena de salvar Winchesters o algo así, ¿no? -bromeó-

- Puede que sólo esté en el lugar adecuado, en el momento adecuado -dijo sonriendo mirando a Sam- Sé que venías a cazarme y podría dejarte morir, pero no me pareces un mal tipo y tu hermano es como mi hermano igual, creo que ninguno de los dos estaríamos aquí ahora mismo si no fuera por él y si tú hubieras muerto habría sido un duro golpe.

Dean le palmeó la espalda al vampiro mientras miraba a Sam. Éste sonrió viendo que había juzgado demasiado mal a ese vampiro y que quizás si que se merecía una oportunidad, no sin antes explicarse sobre lo que había ocurrido con Martin.

- Te creeré, pero dime que pasó con Martin.

Benny se sentó frente a ellos contándole a Sam su historia. Porqué había ido al pueblo, lo que había estado haciendo antes de que ellos llegaran y lo que había intentado Martin con su familiar. Sam le pidió perdón por ello y quiso estrecharle la mano. El vampiro le dijo que le estrecharía la mano cuando la tuviera cuidada porque no quería hacerle daño y mancharse de sangre, su auto-control era bueno pero no infalible.

Entre los dos llevaron a Sam hasta el coche con cuidado y subieron a él. La carretera había sido ya despejada y se podía pasar así que conducieron hasta una cafetería. En el camino Sam se vendó el cuerpo y se puso algo de ropa que Dean tenía en el maletero. Luego se empezó a curar las manos y miró a Dean.

- Dean, por cierto.-su tono era de curiosidad-

- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo mirándole un momento-

- ¿Y el Impala? -preguntó viendo que ese coche no era lo normal para ver junto a Dean-

- Otro que me pregunta por lo mismo, yo nunca he tenido un Impala -dijo volviendo a mirar la carretera-

Sam miró a Benny y este pareció tener la misma duda. No sabía demasiado de ese coche pero sabía que Dean le tenía un gran cariño. Se encogieron de hombros, seguro había una explicación lógica para todo eso.


	5. Chapter 4

Llegando a la cafetería, Dean aparcó delante de ella apagando la radio y quitando la llave del contacto del coche. Sam se bajó antes que todos y dándole la vuelta al coche se colocó frente a la puerta de Dean. Éste le miró, sabiendo que Sam seguramente quería hablar. Era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento pero imaginaba que no le iba a dejar pasar fácilmente. Bajó del coche a la vez que Benny. El vampiro los miró uno frente al otro y supo que era hora de dejarlos sólos.

- ¿Os pido algo mientras tenéis la reunión? -preguntó colocándose bien la chaqueta-

- Pídenos una hamburguesa completa con patatas y cerveza para Dean. Para mi, una de pollo con una ensalada, por favor -respondió Sam amablemente para que fuera lo más rápido posible a la cafetería y pudiera hablar con Dean a solas-

El vampiro asintió dándose la vuelta entrando a la cafetería tras subir los tres escalones que separaban el asfalto de ésta.

Sam se giró hacia Dean y le miró suspirando. Se miró las manos con las dos heridas y se dio la vuelta apoyándose en el coche mirando hacia el cielo de la tarde. Dean le miró y quiso bromear, pero sus ánimos no estaban para eso. El menor de los hermanos aprovechó ese silencio para empezar a hablar, necesitaba contarle cosas, disculparse por cosas, exigirle cosas... y ese no era mal momento para comenzar.

- Dean... quería que supieras que yo -su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo- me encontré con Amelia -dijo moviendo un poco sus labios- Me asomé a su casa, vi que estaba bien y que no le había ocurrido nada. Estaba feliz sentándose en el sofá con su marido, vivo de la guerra y apenas pude soportarlo. Me fui a un bar a pensar y para evitar tomar el coche y venir a golpearte por lo que me habías hecho -dijo levantando la cabeza-

Dean le miró esperando que continuara, sabía que para Sam todo eso era necesario y si así lo creía, supuso que se lo merecía después de todo. Se estaba volviendo un blandengue poco a poco y tenía que dejar eso de lado o lo iba a pasar peor.

- Y en vez de eso, me la volví a encontrar y luego de hablar un rato sentí que mi corazón se me caía a trozos -su mirada estaba menos brillosa que de costumbre, el dolor podía con él-. Sé que no actué bien y no hice lo que debía, juzgué muy mal a Benny y ahora lo siento porque yo iba a matarlo y él me ha salvado de estar crucificado en una iglesia con un cura poseído, pero aun así -se incorporó de estar apoyado en el coche girándose hacia Dean-. Me cuesta entender porqué lo hiciste, porque fui lo último en lo que pensaste.

Dean le miró sintiendo el tono de lástima de Sam hasta el fondo de su ser. ¿Porqué todos estaban intentando tocar su fibra sensible? Primero Castiel, luego Benny y ahora Sam. ¿Querían verlo derrumbado?

- No siempre puedo salvar a todos, Sam -le respondió recordando las palabras del ángel-. Salvé la vida inocente de Benny a cambio de tu corazón, pero no puedo decirte que lo sienta, te mentiría -dijo dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería- Vamos dentro, tengo algo muy importante que contarte -dijo sin parar de caminar-.

Sam lo observó marcharse y le extrañó esa forma de andar. Dean siempre lo hacía decidido y arrasador. La cabeza alta, el pecho fuerte hacia fuera con pasos firmes. En ese momento sus hombros estaban hundidos y su cabeza no tan alta como solía estar. Caminaba despacio, como si temiera dar un paso en falso y caerse. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a Dean?

Negó con la cabeza, el corazón de Dean era demasiado complicado, cerrado y oscuro. Él nunca tendría acceso a él para buscar la información y aunque por casualidad la tuviese, Dean no se iba a dejar ayudar. Además, peor que el suyo no podía estar. Decidió dejar todo eso para otro momento y entró a la cafetería viendo como Dean se había parado en medio de ella mirando la mesa desde lejos. En ella estaba Castiel sentado frente a Benny, el ángel les daba la espalda y el vampiro los vio a lo lejos.

- Anda, pero si es Cas -dijo Sam acercándose a Dean quedándose a su lado- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada, vamos, me muero de hambre -dijo llegando hasta la mesa sentándose al lado de Benny a la vez que Sam se sentaba al lado de Castiel-

- Hola, Cas, ¿cómo estás? -preguntó el menor de los hermanos mientras abría su hamburguesa de pollo, hacía eternidades que no probaba nada, desde que había visto a Amelia no había probado bocado-.

- Bien -fue la simple respuesta del ángel, sin emociones y sin interés en la pregunta que acababan de formularle-.

Dean miraba al ángel pero la mirada no le era correspondida. Apenas llevaban un momento ahí sentados, pero eso era tremendamente extraño. Benny y Sam sí que miraron al cazador, extrañados por eso. Dean apretó la mandíbula evitando soltar algún comentario. ¿Qué le pasaba a Castiel con él ahora? Que se considerara un peligro para él no significaba que tenía que tratarlo como si no existiera porque eso sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas.

Benny fue el primero que habló entre todo ese silencio que se había implantado en la mesa, con tal de crear una conversación.

- Creo que tenías que contarle algo a Sam, verdad, ¿Dean? -dijo mirándole el perfil-

Dean seguía mirando a Castiel esperando a que le devolviera la mirada, pero eso no ocurría. Benny tuvo que usar su hombro para mover a su amigo para que reaccionara ante sus palabras. Parpadeó confuso porque no se había dado cuenta de que le estaban hablando. Miró a Sam y lentamente empezó a contarle toda la historia. Primero le contó lo ocurrido con el accidente y Sam casi toma el salero y se lo tira a la cabeza por tal imprudencia. Quiso agradecerle ese detalle al ángel, pero no estaba prestándoles atención mientras miraba por la ventana. Lo ignoraron mientras Dean empezaba a contarle sobre el sueño de Kevin y lo que habían podido averiguar hasta ahora. El menor de los hermanos pareció impresionarle esa historia y lo hizo de estar con un poco de mejor humor. Era un paso para cerrar las puertas del infierno sin tener que robar el otro trozo de la tablilla.

- Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a ese sitio? -dijo el menor mirando a Castiel, para que le respondiera-

- Mañana, a las ocho -contestó el ángel igual de seco-

Todos se miraron de nuevo, menos Dean que estaba dándole un bocado lento a la hamburguesa que apenas iba por la mitad. Era cierto que Dean había estado contándole la historia y había tenido la boca ocupada, pero eso nunca había sido un problema y para ese momento la hamburguesa tendría que haber desaparecido ya. Algo pasaba entre ellos dos y no sabían quien de ellos iba a hablar menos. Pero por uno había que empezar.

- Cas, una pregunta... ¿te pasa algo? -preguntó Sam sabiendo que si él no lo hacía, no se enterarían de nada-

El ángel le miró por un momento, su mirada seguía inexpresiva, vacía y llena de superioridad. Como si ahora tuviera mucho poder por tener la mente clara. Miró de reojo a Dean y luego volvió los ojos a Sam.

- Sí, mejor que nunca, me he librado de unas cuantas cosas -contestó cuando inmediatamente escuchó un ruido fuerte-.

Dean había soltado su hamburguesa con fuerza contra el plato y se había levantado de la mesa quedándose unos segundos mirando a Castiel. Éste por primera vez en la noche le miró directamente, como si estuviera viendo una hoja insignificante tirada en el suelo. Enfrentaron las miradas durante unos breves segundos y como resultado, el ángel ganó al humano y éste se dio la vuelta saliendo de la cafetería. Seguro si alguien se hubiera puesto frente a él lo habría atropellado como si fuera un animal salvaje, imparable e indomable. En cierto sentido lo era cuando estaba enfadado. Todos los de la cafetería se habían asustado, no porque temieran que Dean sacase un arma, ese hombre ya era temible sin ella.

- Angelito -le llamó Benny viendo que Castiel estaba mirando por la ventana de nuevo-. No sé que te traes entre manos, pero mejor cuida de tus palabras hacia ese muchacho -en su tono no había ira, ni rencor, ni enfado, sólo le estaba dando un consejo como si nada hubiera ocurrido-

- Perdonadme, voy a buscarle -dijo Sam levantándose y dejando lo que le quedaba de su hamburguesa, saliendo de la cafetería-.

Sam empezó a mirar hacia los lados buscando con la mirada a Dean pero no lo vio. Se dirigió al coche y tampoco lo encontró en él o en los alrededores. Vio un pequeño sendero y decidió seguirlo para ver donde llevaba. Caminó por cinco minutos y llegó a lo que parecía ser un mirador. En uno de los bancos instalados en ese lugar estaba Dean sentado mirando hacia el paisaje mientras cada vez anochecía más. Sam sabía de sobra que realmente no estaba mirando nada. Se acercó a él y se sentó dando una pequeña palmada con sus manos, en una muda señal que decía: _Bueno, vamos a hablar_. Suspiró viendo que Dean ni siquiera se había girado al notar su presencia y decidió empezar él para no estar allí sentados hasta aburrirse.

- ¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado con Cas? -preguntó apoyando sus brazos sobre sus piernas mirándole-

Dean suspiró muy asqueado y cansado, no quería hablar del tema. Se sentía morir por dentro y todo por algo que había pasado en cinco minutos. La paciencia que había tenido esos días se había ido al diablo en un momento. Miró a Sam un momento y luego volvió a mirar el paisaje.

- Dean, estoy viendo que vas a explotar de un momento a otro de ira y prefiero que sea aquí y ahora que no está Cas delante, porque si os enfrentáis váis a provocar terremotos incluso -dijo intentando que comprendiera que lo mejor era abrirse a él-

- Me está ignorando por una mierda -dijo sin mirar a Sam-

- Cuéntamela y a lo mejor te puedo dar la razón, Dean -lo primero que pensó es que seguramente su hermano le había hecho algo que le hiciera enfadar mucho al ángel, siempre era igual-

- No te voy a contar porqué fue, pero -se levantó mientras hablaba subiendo su camisa dejando sus costados expuestos- Hasta hace unas horas, tenía unos hematomas alrededor de mis costillas que llegaban desde aquí -dijo colocando su dedo al final de sus costillas- hasta aquí -llevó su dedo hasta su pecho- en ambos lados.

Sam le miró confundido. ¿Unos hematomas tan grandes? ¿Le había dado un oso un abrazo o algo por ese estilo?

- No me mires así, no soy una niña de cinco años con un raspón en la rodilla -dijo algo enfadado bajando la camisa- Se cree que soy de cristal y me voy a romper y se considera un peligro para mí.

- Perdona que me preocupe -contestó Sam a lo primero que había dicho Dean, frunciendo un poco el ceño- ¿Un peligro para ti? -le miró a los ojos y en ese momento lo supo- ¿Cas? ¿Ha sido Cas? -preguntó impactado, lo primero que se pensó es que alguien había hecho daño a Dean, Castiel lo había curado y se habían peleado a saber porqué motivo-

Dean no le miraba, no se había vuelto a sentar luego de colocarse la camisa y Sam se levantó poniéndose delante de él mirándole a los ojos, esperando una respuesta sincera por parte de su hermano al menos una puñetera vez en su vida. Apretó la mandíbula cuando Dean asintió.

- ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Cas cuando te hizo eso? Podría haberte roto las costillas y que se te hubieran clavado en los pulmones -dijo pensando rápidamente-. Además, si ha sido él quien te ha hecho el daño a ti, ¿porqué está ahora de digno y de seco? Tendría que ser al revés -no controlaba lo que decía pero la confusión, el enfado y el miedo lo invadieron-

Miedo porque desde que el ángel volvió todo le había parecido raro en él. Sus reacciones, sus de repente ausencias por un segundo y sus constantes luchas internas por lo que había pasado con los leviatanes y todas esas cosas. Miedo, a que si había llegado al extremo de hacerle daño a Dean, las cosas pintabas peor de lo que estaban.

- Estaba dormido cuando esto pasó -dijo Dean sacando a su hermano de sus pensamientos-

- Cas está demasiado extraño, Dean -dijo levantando los brazos soltando un suspiro exasperado- Y yo no quiero decir nada ni que te tomes esto a mal, pero si te ha hecho eso a ti, a saber que nos puede hacer a los demás.

- Su guerra es conmigo, así que tranquilo -dijo cerrando los ojos mientras su labio inferior tembló por un segundo-

Segundo que a Sam no se le escapó. Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Dean esperando que éste le mirase apretándole levemente en un gesto que decía: _Hey, estoy aquí, contigo_. Al cabo de un minuto, Dean aceptó mirarle. Tenía la mirada algo humedecida, no estaba para sensiblerías en ese momento pero si no miraba a su hermano supo que no se iban a mover en toda la noche.

- Sé que no estás enfadado con Cas, por más que intentes hacer que así es -dijo mirándole-. Estás dolido y no de una forma superficial, te duele el alma y te duele el corazón por lo que acaba de pasar con él en la cafetería. Su mirada, sus palabras, todo eso que es un detalle insignificante a ti te ha golpeado en el pecho. Has caído y no tienes fuerzas siquiera para ir allí y decirle un par de cosas sinceras a la cara porque aunque sabes que la culpa no es tuya, temes decirle algo y que se vaya para siempre y perderle. No imaginas tu vida si no está Cas a tu lado para enfadarte, hacerte reír o simplemente disfrutar de un silencio con él. Por eso prefieres encerrarte en un castillo de ira y fuerza, pero no la tienes, Dean -dijo mirándole a los ojos en todo momento-

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? -preguntó apenas en un susurro-

- Porque así me sentí yo cuando tuve a Amelia delante -contestó cerrando los ojos un momento-

Dean cerró los ojos sintiéndolos humedecidos por las lágrimas y aprovechó que Sam estaba cerca para darle un abrazo. Su hermano lo abrazó también mientras de sus ojos caían algunas lágrimas también y supo que Dean le estaba pidiendo perdón con ese abrazo por todo lo que había pasado. No le estaba dando la razón, ya sabía de sobra que la tenía. Y por fin, después de mucho tiempo, ambos se comprendieron. Dean entendió el dolor de su hermano y Sam entendió lo que Dean sentía. Sentía algo fuerte por Castiel y al fin se había dado cuenta después de tanto tiempo junto a él. Lo que sentía Dean no era porque Castiel fuera un ángel, más fuerte que ellos y todo eso. No era cuestión de raza, ni de sexo siquiera pues estaba seguro de que su hermano no era gay. Nunca lo había sido y eso ahora no había cambiado. Únicamente, encontró el alma que complementaba a la suya y tiene miedo de meter la pata y perderle. Sabía que las cosas ahora estaban muy duras para los dos y tenían que ayudarse entre ellos para que sus corazones volvieran a funcionar. No rendirse y no abandonar, ese era el estilo de los hermanos Winchester.

- Dean, te prometo averiguar lo que le ocurre a Cas, pero no te des por vencido, ambos sabemos que él daría su vida por ti una y mil veces -susurró para que sólo su hermano lo oyera-

Dean asintió prometíendole a su hermano aguantar también aunque se sintiera roto por dentro. Al poco rato decidieron dejar de abrazarse y caminaron en silencio por el sendero de vuelta a la cafetería. Pudieron ver a lo lejos como Benny los esperaba. Castiel ya estaba dentro del coche, en el asiento de atrás. Miraba algo que tenía entre sus manos pero lo guardó apenas los escuchó llegar hasta el coche.

- Toma, les he pedido que os las envuelvan por si luego os planteáis terminarlas -dijo Benny extendiéndole a Dean una bolsa con el logo de la cafetería y los trozos de las hamburguesas y patatas que habían en el plato de Dean-

Dean lo tomó y se lo agradeció mientras subía al asiento del conductor. Irían a un motel a descansar y luego mañana se levantarían. Observó que Benny no se subía y le miró bajando la ventanilla.

- Lo siento, hermano, pero que yo sepa no estaba en ese sueño -se explicó encogiéndose de hombros-. Y sabes que a los coches no son lo mío, así que me quedaré por aquí, quizás me haga el nuevo cura del pueblo ya que ahora les va a hacer falta uno -sonrió divertido-

- Lo entiendo, gracias por todo -dijo agradeciéndole lo que había hecho por Sam-

- Gracias de mi parte también, Benny -sonrió Sam sintiéndose algo extraño de agradecer su vida a un vampiro, pero al fin y al cabo de lo merecía-

Benny se coló por la ventanilla del coche dándole un fuerte abrazo a Dean mientras le decía a Sam que no había sido nada y estrechaba su mano tal y como le había prometido que haría cuando ya estuviese mejor. Castiel levantó la mirada por un segundo observando el abrazo y luego dejó de mirar, bajando su rostro de nuevo.

- Si algún día acabáis con todo esto me llamáis y os invito a una fiesta -dijo despidiéndose de ellos dándose la vuelta y caminando por la carretera-

Dean arrancó el coche viendo como Sam ya tenía en sus manos el mapa de Nebraska y le dijo que cerca estaba el _Island Inn Motel_. Asintió saliendo a la carretera en la dirección que le marcaba su hermano. Se sentía un poco mejor ahora que volvía a estar junto a él, al menos su hermano no iba a estar en el sueño con la condición de irse luego y apartarse de él.

Tardaron media hora en llegar al motel. Durante todo el camino Sam había estado observando los dos, silenciosos y evadidos de todo. Apenas habló un poco con Dean sobre que harían nada más llegar. Se darían una ducha y se irían a dormir para estar levantados y listos pronto.

- Es este -dijo Sam señalándolo mientras veía que su hermano aparcaba en los estacionamientos que había-.

Los tres se bajaron del coche y Dean decidió ir a alquilar la habitación, no quería estar a solas con Castiel. No al menos sin haberse calmado antes, porque desde luego no lo iba a dejar así. Alquiló una habitación doble como siempre y entraron a ella.

Era una habitación algo estrecha, las dos camas estaban en el lado izquierdo de ésta y en el lado derecho, un mueble con una televisión. Al fondo estaba el baño. Dean le pidió a Sam si se podía duchar primero y éste le respondió que sí. El mayor asintió y tomando unas toallas entrando al baño. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, Sam se giró hacia Castiel. El ángel le miró y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación con Sam detrás. Cuando ambos estuvieron en la calle se miraron intentando escoger las palabras adecuadas para empezar.

- Tú me dirás, Cas -dijo en un tono suave, no quería cabrear al ángel del Señor y que éste le tirara una piedra gigante encima o algo-

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? -no se podía decir que estuviese de mejor humor, pero al menos hablaba-

- Por ejemplo, porqué le hiciste daño a Dean, porqué ahora no quieres saber nada de él, porqué lo tratas asi, ¿todo eso junto quizás?

Castiel le miró dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia el coche empezando a hablar lentamente.

- No puedo estar con tu hermano, Sam, eso es pecado -dijo sabiendo que el menor no era tonto y conocía lo que había habido entre ellos-

- ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado pecar, Cas? -su tono era de ironía y escepticismo- Siempre has pecado por Dean, has matado, robado cosas de otros ángeles, desobedecido las órdenes de Dios y la del todo el mundo, Cas, por Dean -dijo rodeándolo para quedar frente a él- ¿y ahora me dices que no puedes estar con él porque es pecado? A mí no me engañas, Cas -la seriedad que estaba demostrando frente al ángel era admirable de ver-.

- Tú no lo entiendes, Sam -apretó sus labios mirándole seriamente-

- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que entender? -dijo inclinando un poco la espalda hacia atrás levantando las manos- ¿Has estado jugando con mi hermano, Cas?

- Yo nunca jugaría con Dean -respondió inmediatamente con un tono fuerte-

- Entonces dime porqué hieres sus sentimientos de esa forma -dijo elevando el tono de voz- me preocupo por los dos y ésto no puede seguir así, porque os vais a destrozar mutuamente -vio que el ángel no quería mirarlo, ni siquiera respondía, pero le iba a obligar- Cas -lo llamó- ¡Cas, dímelo! -gritó frente a él para que le mirase-

- ¡No puedo! -gritó el ángel a la vez que una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasaba en un segundo-

Sam tragó saliva y suspiró lentamente mirando el enfado que tenía el ángel. Estaba arriesgándose de que algo le pasara tratando de averiguar que sentían esos dos. Ahora no podía fiarse de Castiel del todo, pero algo le decía que seguía siendo él.

- ¿Quién te obliga a decir que no, Cas? -preguntó de nuevo en un tono suave- ¿Temes que te hagan algo?

- No temo que me hagan nada -dijo mirándole para que entendiese, a través de sus ojos-

- Si no temes que te hagan nada... -le miró y luego entendió el mensaje- temes que le hagan algo a Dean, ¿no?

Castiel no dijo nada y volvió a mirar hacia el suelo. Cerró los ojos recordando lo que había prometido en el cielo. Como castigo, Naomi le dejó recordar todo lo que había pasado en su despacho. El dolor de las cadenas, las prohibiciones, las amenazas contra Dean...

- Sé como se siente Dean, Sam -no levantó su cabeza para mirarle- Y créeme que a mí me duele más que a nadie, sé que Dean no te ha contado lo que pasó esa noche, pero te puedo decir que le prometí pasar la eternidad con él y yo... -movió la cabeza hacia los lados con los ojos aun cerrados- le hice daño sin quererlo y me fui de su lado dejándolo solo sabiendo que a Dean es lo que peor le sienta, la soledad -dijo levantando para mirarle-

- Cas, no sé que esté pasando pero podemos arreglarlo... confía en Dean, por favor, peores cosas ha tenido encima como para ahora estar así. Nunca lo he visto de esta forma, lo que siente por ti no es humano, Cas, va más allá de eso. Si vas a intentar arreglar las cosas solo, quizás para cuando lo consigas Dean no esté para ti, pero ni para ti ni para nadie, su corazón no es lo más fuerte que hay en él -le aconsejó pasando por su lado dirigiéndose a la habitación-

Castiel se quedó fuera, necesitaba decidir que hacer.

Sam llegó a la habitación y se sentó en una de las mesas. Reflexionó todo lo que había hablado con el ángel. Alguien le prohibía seguir con Dean y por lo que había entendido, si eso no se cumplía, irían a atacar a su hermano. No podía dejar que todo lo hiciera Castiel sólo porque no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Tenía que convencerlo de que confiase en ellos, no eran débiles y habían visto tantas cosas que horrorizarían a la humanidad entera. Los peligros que ellos habían recorrido nadie los ha sufrido en su vida. Dean más que ellos. Había estado en el Infierno y en el Purgatorio y había salido de ahí vivo. Castiel tenía que entender que su hermano no era débil de físico y que podía luchar contra lo que pasase, pero si era débil de corazón y ocultarle todo sería peor. De repente, se extrañó cuando en ese momento sintió su bolsillo más pesado y metiendo la mano en él sacó una pequeña nota. Sonrió al leerla y se levantó.

Diez minutos más tarde Dean salió de la ducha. Se había tomado un largo tiempo bajo el agua para aclarar su mente y ahora necesitaba despejarse más que nunca. Tomó una de las toallas colocándosela alrededor de la cintura y con otra secaba su cabello lentamente. Bajó con sus manos secándose la cara, el cuello y el pecho de esas pequeñas gotas que le habían caido desde su pelo. Ahora se sentía un poco mejor teniendo a Sam al lado, aunque se lamentaba haberle hecho sentir lo que ahora él tenía dentro de su pecho. Cerró los ojos y salió fuera a la habitación esperándose encontrar la mirada fría del ángel y a su hermano.

Al abrirlos vio como todas las paredes estaban llenas de sellos que Sam y Castiel estaban haciendo en las paredes con la sangre del ángel. Les miró lleno de confusión, ¿había un peligro cerca? Buscó con la mirada sus armas que estaban sobre la cama y se acercó hasta ellas.

- No te van a hacer falta por ahora -dijo Sam viéndole las intenciones-. ¿Así está bien, Cas? -miró al ángel que estaba terminando de hacer unos sellos-

- Creo que sí, con esto será suficiente para que no nos oigan, pero tenemos sólo unos diez minutos -dijo terminando de pintar un símbolo mientras se limpiaba la mano de sangre-

- ¿Os habéis vuelto locos o algo así? -dijo Dean pretendiendo poner un tono de broma, diversión, pero no pudo-

Ambos le miraron y luego se miraron. Sam asintió hacia el ángel y éste miró hacia Dean. El cazador se extrañó de que lo mirase y vio como su hermano salía de la habitación. Castiel terminó de limpiarse la sangre y se acercó hasta ponerse frente a Dean sin retirar su mirada. La mirada de confusión por parte del mayor de los hermanos era lo que se esperaba y no quiso hacerse de rogar. Tomó la toalla pequeña que tenía el recién duchado en la mano y la dejó caer sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaba pegando su cuerpo totalmente a él y dejando que la toalla cayera sobre la cabeza de ambos, lo besó.

- Cas... pero que... -no pudo continuar la frase pues sus labios fueron asaltados con ansia y deseo-

Los labios del ángel estaban siendo su perdición completa. Cerró los ojos correspondiendo a sus demandantes besos y con sus manos lo abrazó contra él mojando un poco sus ropas notando como Cas lo acercaba más, sintieron con la cabeza bajo la toalla tuvieran más intimidad.

- _Cas... Cas, Cas _-susurraba contra los labios del ángel entre beso y beso-

- Estoy aquí, Dean -susurró igual que Dean, acariciando con sus manos el cuello del cazador-

Los besos le estaban sabiendo a gloria. Su pecho empezaba a inundarse de felicidad de nuevo de poder abrazar al ángel y de besarlo con esa necesidad. Dios, lo había deseado tanto que ahora apenas podía creérselo. Sintió como Castiel se alejaba de él y se sintió vacío. Abrió los ojos viendo los ojos del ángel mirarle en esa íntima oscuridad que les daba la toalla.

- Dean, perdóname -dijo sin dejar de acariciarle el cuello con sus manos- No tengo tiempo para contártelo todo, así que necesito que me escuches en silencio.

Dean asintió pasando sus manos por la espalda de Castiel, ahora mismo podría pedirle lo que fuera.

- Yo no quise hablar así, ni quise decir nada de lo de la cafetería -dijo mirándole- Naomi, es una ángel del cielo, fue la que me sacó del Purgatorio, mandando una expedición a por mi -empezó a contarle ante la mirada atónita de Dean- A cambio de todo eso, ella cuando quería me llevaba a su despacho, estuviera donde estuviera, porque aquí era sólo un segundo. Allí me obligaba a contar cosas sobre vosotros, yo no podía controlarlo -juró sin apartar sus ojos-. Cuando te hice daño fue porque ella me hizo soñar y me ordenaba que lo hiciera, en el sueño tú me abrazabas y contra más apretaba, más sonreía. Quería que te hiciera daño, que te alejara de mí -su voz se entristeció subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla- Y si no lo hacía, me haría provocarte más y más daño y yo no quería eso, así que me ofreció que te alejase de mí si no quería que te pasaran cosas peores -dijo bajando la mirada- pero, no he podido hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, no puedo protegerte alejándote de mí y haciéndote daño, no lo mereces, soy el peor ángel guardián que hay.

- NO vuelvas a repetir eso -habló Dean haciendo mucha presión en sus palabras-

Castiel lo miró viendo como Dean lo abrazaba contra su pecho dejándole la cabeza apoyada en él. El ángel cerró los ojos sintiéndose a gusto de nuevo, en paz. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero al menos si moría, sería en paz.

- Dean, no tenemos tiempo para seguir hablando, ahora tenemos una lucha -dijo Castiel separándose del cazador- vístete, llegarán en poco tiempo y sabrán que os he contado todo, así que vendrán a matarme seguramente.

- Si se piensan que les voy a dejar, van listos esos pollos con plumas -dijo tomando su ropa y vistiéndose en medio de la habitación sin importarle si le miraban o no-

Dean terminó de vestirse y tomó el arma de los ángeles que le pasó Castiel y salieron fuera viendo como Sam tenía otra de las armas. Se pusieron en fila frente a la habitación, armados y listos para luchar.

El cielo empezó a llenarse de nubes que formaban un círculo de tormenta sobre ellos. Tras un fuerte relámpago, Naomi apareció con tres ángeles más con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a desobedecerme? -dijo llena de ira mirándoles- No entiendes que ahora has puesto la vida de Dean en peligro, ¿verdad? Te lo advertí -su voz empezaba a elevarse más y más provocando que la tormenta empeorase y comenzara a llover- Se nota que no te importa ese humano, porque ahora mismo váis a morir los tres.

- Te equivocas, Naomi -habló el ángel pausadamente-

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Castiel? -sonrió ella conteniendo su ira un momento-

- Sí, ninguno de nosotros vamos a morir aquí -le apuntó con el arma-

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

- Porque -la miró haciendo una pequeña pausa- tengo una eternidad que pasar junto a Dean -dijo mirando al aludido de reojo sonriéndole, viendo como le devolvían la sonrisa- y tengo que agradecer a Sam su ayuda defendiéndolo en esta batalla -viendo como el otro hermano también sonreía y asentía, estaban listos para luchar-

- Estúpidos sentimentalismos, Castiel -dijo mirando a los otros ángeles y lanzándoles la señal de que atacasen-

Los tres que acompañaban a la mujer se pusieron frente a ellos, mirándolos y desafiándolos con la mirada. Sacaron sus armas sin dejar de mirarlos. Dean y Sam se pusieron en posición de lucha listos para el ataque. Castiel decidió hablar antes de eso.

- Zadquiel, Anael, Cassiel -los nombró a cada uno de derecha a izquierda- Sois de los más poderosos arcángeles que hay en el cielo, ¿porqué estáis a las órdenes de ella?

- No estamos a sus órdenes, actuamos porque así lo deseamos, Castiel -habló uno de ellos al que se le había nombrado como Zadquiel-

- Sabéis que si matáis a los Winchester nunca se podrá cerrar las puertas del infierno y nos condenaréis a todos, ¿verdad? Por favor, hermanos, reaccionad -les pidió no queriendo acabar con ellos-

- ¿Hermanos, Castiel? -habló el arcángel de al lado, nombrado como Anael- Te recuerdo que tú acabaste con nuestros hermanos, así que ahora no intentes llamarnos de esa forma -respondió con rabia-.

- Nos dolió demasiado tu traición, Castiel -dijo el último de los ángeles que quedaba sin hablar-

- Y por mí, ¿ vais dejar que el mundo que creó Dios caiga en manos del infierno? -les preguntó evadiendo las duras palabras de sus hermanos- Zadquiel, como ángel de la benevolencia, con la virtud de la calma y sabiduría tú más que nadie deberías tener compasión por las creaciones de nuestro padre, impediste que Abraham matara a Isaac, impide ahora esto -dijo observándolo, pasando su mirada hacia Anael-. Tú, Anael, regentas la tierra y la luna y eres el ángel del amor, tendrías que estar más en contra de esto que ninguno -siguió con su mirada hasta Cassiel-. Y tú, Cassiel, unos te consideran ángel de la justicia y del karma, del honor y del castigo pues siempre estás observando todo, considerado también ángel de las lágrimas y la soledad, que tanto has visto, sabes mejor que nadie lo que se siente cuando tienes que decidir que es lo bueno y que es lo malo - miró a Naomi-. ¿Os vais a dejar guiar por una ángel que aun no ha dicho siquiera que misión tiene y apenas conocemos y va lavándole la mente a los ángeles y manipulándolos? Eso os puede a pasar a vosotros de un momento a otro y perderíais todo lo que tenéis. Por favor, escuchadme y pensad en todo.

Los tres ángeles lo miraron pensativos y serios. Dean y Sam tenían las respiraciones pesadas, estaban ante poderosos arcángeles de la creación y esperaban que las palabras de Castiel surtieran efecto. Anael se giró hacia Naomi mirándola por un segundo y con mucha calma y parsimonia se dio la vuelta caminando hasta colocarse al lado de Castiel y asintió mirándole. Zadquiel suspiró.

- Supongo que sabes que soy demasiado benevolente, Castiel -caminó hasta ellos hasta colocarse a uno de los lados de Dean-

Todos miraron al último ángel que quedaba frente a ellos.

El último ángel asintió y se colocó a uno de los lados de Sam. Los seis miraron a Naomi desafiándola a que ahora hiciera algo contra ellos.

Dean se adelantó a todos ellos y se puso delante de Naomi a cierta distancia. Anael detuvo a Castiel cuando éste intentó ir tras él y le dijo que no le pasaría nada.

- Gente despreciable como tú no debería rondar ninguno de los planos del mundo -dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos-

- Y me lo dices tú, que provocaste el apocalipsis -dijo sonriendo- ¿te lo pasaste bien en el infierno, Dean?

- Me lo pasé muy bien, gracias -dijo no dejándose provocar- Pero sabes, hay cosas que me lo han hecho pasar mejor.

- ¿Cosas como qué? -preguntó levantando la mano para atacarle-

- Como ver morir a una puta -dijo mirando como detrás de Naomi aparecía Benny empuñando un arma mata ángeles-

Naomi se dio la vuelta y lo paró tomando sus manos antes de que le clavasen el cuchillo. Gruñó y de repente gritó bajando la mirada hacia abajo y viendo como le atravesaba el arma que Dean tenía en su mano.

- Esto es en venganza por todo lo que le has hecho a Cas -susurró Dean a su oído con rencor, clavando más el arma y oyéndola gritar y explotar finalmente-

Ambos se alejaron del cuerpo de Naomi sin vida. Dean sentía una gran satisfacción luego de haber acabado con ella porque no iba a dejarla escapar así como así.

- Uno se siente a gusto luego de estas cosas -dijo Benny mirándole soltando el arma-

- No te esperaba pero me has venido de perlas, Benny, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? -preguntó Dean-

- Se lo prometí al angelito -dijo mirando a Castiel y sonriendo-.

Dean y él caminaron hasta donde estaban los ángeles y Sam. Castiel se giró hacia sus tres hermanos y les miró.

- Gracias por haber confiado en mí.

- Sí, unos ángeles que no son unos capullos, eso es digno de ver -dijo Dean llegando hasta ellos-

- Dean, no seas irrespetuoso -recriminó Sam ante las palabras de su hermano-

- Perdón, quise decir que no todos son unas flores que aun no han sacado sus pétalos -dijo imitando la voz de Sam burlándose de él-

Los ángeles se miraron sonriendo y luego los miraron a Castiel.

- Entendemos tu postura ahora, Castiel -habló Anael- Siempre los he estado regentando pero no he hablado demasiado con ninguno y tú tienes dos que no callan para ti sólo, espero que los ayudes en lo que tengáis que hacer para cerrar las puertas.

Castiel asintió agradeciéndoles a sus hermanos el gesto que había tenido con ellos. Sintiéndose mejor al ver que no todos lo querían matar.

- Siento lo que pasó en el cielo -se disculpó mirándolos-

Zadquiel le miró y luego negó con la cabeza.

- No es tu culpa, Castiel, además aun tengo las esperanzas de que un día regrese Dios y reviva a quienes no le traicionaron.

- Espero lo mismo, hermano -respondió el ángel viendo como desaparecían despidiéndose de ellos-.

- Me caen bien esos tipos -dijo Dean mirando donde antes habían estado los tres ángeles-

- No todos los ángeles eran malos, ellos lucharon junto a mí y sabía que todavía me tenían un poco de credibilidad.

- Eso es genial, Cas -sonrió Sam viendo que en el cielo aun tenían algo de apoyo- Además, no quería hacerles daño.

- Vamos, Sammy, si te temblaban las piernas pensando en que tenías que enfrentarse a ellos -se burló su hermano picándolo-

- ¿A sí? Perdón, no me di cuenta, estaba demasiado entretenido viendo como sudabas de miedo, Dean -devolvió al broma a la vez que sonreía-

Los dos hermanos rieron mientra que Benny y Castiel se limitaron a curvar una sonrisa viendo la infantil pelea que tenían esos dos.

- Bueno, creo que va a haber que alquilar una habitación más porque ya es tarde y no quiero moverme de aquí -comentó Benny sonriente- Y seguro Sam quiere ser mi amable compañero de habitación.

- Claro, ¿porqué no? Siempre es bueno dormir con un vampiro al lado -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Además, hay que dejar a la parejita a solas esta noche -dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a Castiel, que estaba avergonzado por lo que estaban insinuando-

- ¿Sois ahora nuestras las alcahuetas personales? -dijo Dean mirándolos de forma seria- Porque... -sonrió levemente dejando la seriedad atrás- lo hacéis muy bien, gracias.

- Entonces ya está todo dicho, vamos Sam -dijo Benny caminando hacia la recepción junto al menor de los Winchester-

Castiel miró a Dean y vio como éste alargaba su mano hacia él, esperando a que la tomase. El ángel no se lo pensó y la tomó dejándose llevar hasta la habitación. Dean entró a ella y la vio totalmente limpia de sellos y de sangre, miró a Castiel y este le miró transmitiéndole que quería que su reencuentro fuera perfecto. Entraron a la habitación y se detuvieron el centro de ésta abrazándose con mucho cuidado dejando apoyadas sus cabezas en los hombros del contrario. Dean suspiró sintiendo la esencia del ángel y se sintió infinitamente feliz.

- Dean... -habló Castiel en voz baja- Perdóname por todo, por romper por un momento mi promesa de pasar la eternidad contigo... yo...

- Shh... -lo calló Dean levantando su cabeza y mirándole- Esa promesa nunca se romperá, Cas, ¿sabes porqué?

- ¿Porqué? -alzó una ceja intrigado por las palabras del cazador-

- Porque tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos y eso nadie podrá romperlo -dijo acariciando su pelo levemente bajando su rostro para besarle tiernamente en los labios- Y porque esta noche, te haré mío y de nadie más -sonrió dándole otro beso-

Castiel no pudo evitar sonreir levemente viendo la confianza que Dean tenía en eso y las últimas palabras en un tono de perversión que le divertía oir. Si Dean albergaba esa esperanza, se juró no quedarse atrás y luchar cada segundo por él pues tenía una fe ciega en que con ese humano, su vida sería la más especial de entre todos los seres de la tierra, del cielo y del infierno.


	6. Chapter 5

Castiel cerró los ojos sintiendo los labios de Dean por su rostro repartiendo besos por él. Sentía cosquilleos cuando notaba esos hermosos labios sobre sus mejillas y su frente y aprovechó para besar el cuello del cazador notando como éste esbozaba una sonrisa al ver que estaba participando.

- Cas, quiero preguntarte algo antes -dijo dándole un último beso en la frente bajando su cabeza un poco parar mirarle a los ojos-. Quiero que la primera vez sea especial así que necesito saber que quieres hacer tú -le miró algo avergonzado por lo que decía-.

Castiel le miró confuso. No era un experto en sexo así que no entendió demasiado bien la pregunta. Dean suspiró mirando hacia otro lado mientras se lamía el labio. Luego volvió a mirarle para explicarse.

- Verás... hay dos papeles, pasivo o activo, ¿cuál quieres ser tú? -preguntó algo nervioso-

- Necesito que me enseñes a hacer ésto, Dean, así que supongo que pasivo -dudó un poco pensándolo- Eso significa que soy yo quien me tengo que dejar hacer, ¿verdad? -le miró a los ojos-

- Sí, eso significa que soy yo quien manda -dijo sonriendo victorioso, no es que no quisiera que Castiel probase lo que era estar dentro de alguien pero él no se sentía preparado para eso-

- Por ahora -dijo curvando una leve sonrisa inocente- ¿Cuándo yo aprenda, me dejarás estar disfrutando dentro de ti, Dean? -le susurró al oido mientras con sus manos lo apretaba contra él-

- ¿Desde cuándo los ángeles dicen cosas cachondas? -dijo sorprendido sintiendo como sus palabras viajaban por todo su cuerpo hacia abajo con un claro objetivo-

- Es una frase que escuché en la película porno, algo aprendí de ella -dijo dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello-

- ¿Te hemos convertido en un ángel pervertido? Eso me encanta -gruñó sonriente mientras tomaba Castiel por la cintura y lo levantaba haciendo que éste por inercia rodeara sus caderas con las piernas y se abrazara a su cuello-

Castiel se dejó llevar en los brazos de su cazador. Si había algo que conocía sobre la vida sexual de Dean eran dos cosas: Uno, era un completo experto en el arte del sexo, si dieran títulos y másteres, sin duda él tendría todos los posibles; y dos, nunca lo había practicado con un hombre. Eso le hacía sentirse importante para él porque nunca antes había pensado que eso fuese a llegar a pasar. Sintió como lo dejaba con cuidado sobre la cama tumbado mientras se colocaba sobre él atacando sus labios con besos demandantes. Sentía los dientes de Dean tomando su labio inferior con cuidado bajándolo haciendo que abriera su boca y como su lengua se encontraba con su compañera de juegos. Había soñado tanto con besar su boca y jugar con su lengua de nuevo que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de satisfacción mientras torpemente acariciaba con su lengua la de Dean.

Éstas jugaron calientes en sus bocas apenas sin separarse un poco para respirar. Dean recorría el cuerpo del ángel con sus manos mientras apretaba su cuerpo con el de él, aplastándolo contra la cama. Lo necesitaba más que cualquier cosa en otro mundo. Quería besarlo, acariciarlo, lamerlo por todas partes, pero sobretodo, hacerle el amor. Y lo haría de la forma más delicada posible para que quisiera repetir cada día.

Notaron como cada vez les estorbaba más la ropa. Dean se adelantó y tomó a Castiel de la gabardina levantándolo con cuidado dejándolo sentado en la cama mientras volvía a asaltar sus labios. Empezó a desnudarlo poco a poco mientras aprovechaba para pasar sus manos descaradamente por todo su torso haciendo que Castiel se estremeciera. Se mordió el labio viendo lo adorable que era en esa situación, tan inexperto pero entregado. Retiró su gabardina y la dejó caer a un lado de la cama junto con su corbata. Al verla caer, por su mente pasaron imágenes demasiado calientes como para resistirse. Se imaginó a Castiel atado a la cama mientras él estaba en su interior meciéndose lentamente. Quizás en otra ocasión le pediría realizar esa fantasía. Lo tumbó bajando su cabeza hasta los botones de la camisa empezando a quitarlos con su boca haciendo círculos con su lengua sobre el torso del ángel.

- Tu... tu lengua es muy habilidosa -dijo Castiel mientras cerraba sus ojos viendo como Dean había llegado hasta uno de sus pezones y estaba pasando su lengua sobre ella dándole rápidos toquecitos con la punta haciendo que se estremeciese-

- Y aun no has visto nada, Cas -sonrió respondiendo a su alago mientras se lamía el dedo índice llevándolo hasta el otro pezón desatendido, empezando a jugar con él mientras bajaba su boca y rodeaba el que había estado lamiendo-.

Empezó a jugar con su dedo y su boca a la vez haciendo que el ángel se estremeciera y se sonrojase algo avergonzado. Nunca nadie había tocado su cuerpo, y no porque no hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad, si no porque él siempre quiso dejar eso para Dean. Por eso alejó a la prostituta de él hablando de su padre, así se aseguraba de que nadie sospechara de sus verdaderas intenciones, era un ángel, es normal que dijera esas cosas.

Bajó una de sus manos acariciando la mejilla de Dean y éste le miró sonriendo mientras bajaba más su boca quitando el resto de los botones que le estorbaban. Empezó a darle suaves besos alrededor de su ombligo mientras tomaba con cuidado la cinturilla del pantalón acariciando con sus dedos las caderas del ángel. Abrió sus ojos viendo su ombligo y sacó la lengua empezando a sacarla y meterla allí. Castiel sintió cosquilleos sintiendo lo que hacía y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos esmeralda de Dean. Empezó a sonrojarse por las imágenes que estaban pasando por la cabeza del cazador. Se pudo ver así mismo tumbado boca-abajo gimiendo y suspirando de placer, mientras Dean estaba usando su lengua entre sus nalgas preparándolo para él diciéndole cosas demasiado lascivas. Estaba seguro de que las estaba pensando a propósito para que él lo leyera en sus ojos y tuvo que dejar de mirarle mientras soltaba un pequeño gemido, sintiendo como entre sus piernas algo había crecido tanto que el pantalón el molestaba.

Dean sonrió victorioso y le dio un último beso en su estómago mientras bajaba su cabeza hasta tener por delante el bulto de los pantalones del ángel.

- Parece que tenemos algo aquí muy animado que roga por mi atención, ¿no crees? -susurró bajando su boca besando por encima sus testículos, haciendo presión con su lengua-

Castiel sintió el calor de la lengua de Dean y como apretaba estremeciéndose.

- Necesita de tu atención urgentemente porque duele -dijo entre suspiros siendo sincero con las reacciones que tenía-

- Yo te lo curaré, deja que esta vez sean mis dedos los que te curen a ti -dijo guiñándole el ojo sin despegar la vista del ángel-

Metió sus manos por la espalda de Castiel y fue acariciándolo lentamente hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Las apretó con mucho mimo y tomó la cinturilla del pantalón bajándolo con cuidado. Se lamió los labios observando que llegaba una ropa interior muy ajustada que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Siguió bajando el pantalón acariciando sus piernas con parsimonia. El ángel las levantó un poco para que pudiera quitarlos fácilmente, y cuando fue a por su ropa interior, Castiel lo tomó de las manos y negó con la cabeza. Dean le miró confundido.

- Tú aun tienes demasiada ropa -dijo mirándole con deseo, transmitiendo con sus ojos que quería verlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo-

Dean sonrió arrodillándose en la cama, quedándose erguido mirando al ángel con deseo.

- ¿Quieres que me la quite lento o rápido? -preguntó llevando sus manos a la chaqueta-

- Hoy quiero que sea rápido, no aguanto más sin sentirte sin ropa contra mi... lo he deseado tanto, Dean -susurró mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado sobre sus piernas en la cama, mirándole-

- Yo sí que he deseado esto, Cas -dijo quitándose rápidamente la chaqueta tirándola a la otra cama mientras subía su camisa por encima de sus hombros-

Castiel observó como subía su camisa y se acercó a él gateando un poco hasta besar su estómago tal y como lo había hecho Dean rato atrás. Cerró los ojos sintiendo una de las manos del cazador sobre su pelo acariciándolo mientras él le daba besos en ese vientre plano y fuerte. Las manos de Dean estaban ocupadas, una acariciaba su pelo y la otra empezaba a abrir el botón del pantalón rápidamente. Castiel levantó las manos hacia el pantalón para ayudarlo, pero al bajarlo también bajó la ropa interior y ante sus ojos quedó la gran erección de Dean. Miró a los ojos verdes del cazador, que parecía no respirar esperando a que el ángel reaccionase de alguna forma. Sonrió levemente y abrió su boca sin dejar de mirarle dándole a entender a Dean que quería que lo metiera en su boca. No se hizo de rogar y acercando sus caderas introdujo su erección entre los calientes labios de Castiel. Sintió como le apretaba con ellos y se mordió el labio de gusto al notarlo. Metió su erección sólo hasta la mitad, no quería obligarle a tomarlo más en su boca. Pero el ángel tenía otros planes y apoyando las manos en la cama adelantó su boca hasta tenerlo completamente metido en ella.

- _Dios santo de mi vida... _-gimeteó al sentirse completamente dentro de esa hermosa boca-

Castiel sonrió empezando a retirar poco a poco su boca, dejando que Dean sintiera el frio de la noche sobre su erección y quisiera que lo acogiese de nuevo en su boca. No tardó en escuchar un lastimero gemido por parte del cazador y se deleitó al oirlo, le encantaba tener tanto poder sobre él . No quiso impacientarlo y empezó a mover su boca por toda la extensión dejándola mojada y sonrojada. Escuchaba al cazador decir su nombre una y otra vez en susurros y eso le animaba a jugar con su lengua alrededor del glande, sabiendo que eso le daría mucho más placer. Dean empezó a mover las caderas poco a poco empezando a marcarle un ritmo a Castiel con sus caderas y su mano, ronroneando por la sensación.

- Cas... tienes una boca increible... -susurró con la respiración algo agitada mirándole fijamente-

El ángel le devolvió la mirada succionando más fuerte notando como la erección de Dean empezaba a soltar líquido preseminal. La sacó de su boca y observó en la punta un poco de ese líquido y lentamente acercó su lengua lamiéndolo de la hendidura. Soltó un suspiro de gusto mirando a Dean, sabiendo que eso lo pondría más. Dio resultado pues inmediatamente salió más líquido y Castiel lo volvió a tomar con la lengua saboreando la esencia de Dean que le sabía a gloria.

- Eres un pervertido, Cas -se quejó Dean con un gemido entrecortado sin poder apartar la vista de esa lengua-

- ¿Y no te gusta que lo sea? -dijo subiendo con sus labios por su estómago y torso hasta llegar a sus labios mientras se abrazaba a él-

- Me encanta -admitió en un susurro contra sus labios mientras le besaba-

Movió sus manos acariciando la espalda del ángel hasta llegar a la ropa interior. Metió sus manos por ella hasta tener las nalgas de Castiel en las palmas de sus manos y lo apretó contra él con deseo haciendo que la erección desnuda de Dean se rozase contra la ropa interior de su compañero. Siseó de placer mientras tumbaba al ángel en la cama y le quitaba de un tirón la ropa interior terminando de sacarse la suya propia, quedando ambos desnudos. Se observaron maravillados mientras Dean se recostaba sobre Castiel abrazándolo y mientras besaba su cuello subiendo con sus labios hasta llegar al oído del ángel.

- Ahora estamos completamente sin ropa -susurró con una voz grave y lujuriosa- ¿Te gusta como se nota? -dijo moviendo su cuerpo un poco hacia arriba rozando todo su cuerpo caliente contra el de Castiel-

- Mmmm... me encanta, Dean -respondió igualmente en susurros mientras suspiraba de gusto-

- Perfecto, pero... llegó la hora de dar el siguiente paso, Cas -dijo mirándole a los ojos tomando una de las manos del ángel-. Y me gustaría que fueras tú quien me hiciera los honores.

Castiel le miró extrañado. ¿Hacer los honores?¿A quién tenía que atender y a qué fiesta? Vio como Dean le sonreía y sin soltar la mano de Castiel, tomó dos de sus dedos y lo llevó hasta su propia boca empezando a lamerlos y llenándolos de saliva. Se sonrojó empezando a entenderlo todo. Sabía que los hombres necesitaban prepararse antes de 'atender al invitado' en su interior. Movió sus dedos acariciando la lengua de Dean y luego de un rato, los sacó de la boca.

El Winchester tomó uno de esos dedos ensalivados y los llevó hasta la propia entrada del ángel, empezando a hacer círculos en ella para que supiese lo que ahora le tocaría. Castiel cerró los ojos apretando los labios para acallar los suaves jadeos que estaba empezando a soltar notando como Dean empezaba a introducirle la punta de uno de sus propio dedos.

- Yo meto uno de tus dedos y tú metes el otro para que queden los dos dentro, ¿vale? -susurró besándole en la frente-

Empezó a meter la punta del dedo con cuidado dejándolo humedecido y esta vez no lo sacó. Con mucho cuidado bajó su cabeza y empezó a mover su lengua alrededor del dedo y de la entrada para ensalivarlo mejor. Introdujo un poco más el dedo hasta dejarlo casi entero provocando que el ángel temblase ante la sensación de invasión. Con mucha delicadeza, rodeó su mano con la suya y empezó a mover el dedo sacándolo y metiéndolo con cuidado. Se relamió los labios al poder ver de tan cerca del dedo de Castiel preparándose para él. Con la idea en la cabeza sintió que su erección iba a explotar, pero tenía que esperar aun un poco más. Cuando el dedo salía y entraba con falicidad le soltó la mano mirándole desde sus caderas.

- Ahora tienes que meter tú el otro tal y como yo lo he hecho, con cuidado -dijo cerrando los ojos y metiendo la erección del ángel en su boca-

Castiel soltó un pequeño gemido moviendo su dedo, notando como la boca de Dean le había delirar de placer. Acercó el segundo dedo y metió con cuidado la punta preparándose para introducirlo. Sin querer su mano sufrió un pequeño espasmo al notar como Dean le había dado un pequeño mordisco en el glande, tirando un poco de él, de una forma tan suave que fue una caricia demasiado placentera como para no temblar. Notó como su dedo se había introducido casi entero por culpa de ese espasmo y aprovechó para moverlos y abrirlos, sintiéndose desfallecer de placer. La boca de Dean era experta y sus dedos se movían rápido provocándole un calor en el cuerpo indescriptible. Notó como su erección se hinchaba y tuvo que tomar mucho aire para hablar.

- D-Dean... -susurró entre jadeos- Me voy a correr... -se quejó en voz baja mirándole-

El cazador levantó la mirada preguntándole con ella que, que problema había en que se corriese. Castiel ya no podía sonrojarse más, o eso creía él.

- Quiero correrme por primera vez teniéndote a ti dentro... -explicó cerrando los ojos de la vergüenza-

Dean se sintió enloquecer y se levantó tomándole la mano y sacando los dos dedos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y acercó la mano a sus labios besándola mientras se ponía de rodillas entre sus piernas. Castiel apoyó su mano libre en la cama para levantar un poco sus caderas mientras. El cazador tomó su erección y la guió hasta la entrada del ángel jugando un poco alrededor de ella. Empujaba un poco la punta sin entrar hasta que Castiel le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas fuertemente para no dejarlo escapar. Dean sonrió ante la impaciencia del ángel, lo comprendía, él estaba igual de deseoso de hundirse en él. Tomó la otra mano del ángel y sujetando cada una con las suyas, se estiró hasta apoyarlas en la almohada mientras empujaba con cuidado sus caderas penetrandolo con mucho cuidado. Se mordió los labios obligándose a no cerrar los ojos, no quería perderse el espectáculo tan sensual que el ángel estaba dándole.

Castiel se mordía los labios entreabiertos mientras soltaba un largo gemido y cerraba sus ojos. Arqueaba su espalda ligeramente y Dean observó como por las cortinas de la habitación se colaba la luz de la luna, iluminando el hermoso cuerpo del ángel. Era demasiado erótico mirarlo y sin aguantar más, dio una última embestida mientras gruñía de satisfacción, sintiéndose aprisionado dentro de ese cuerpo. Sintió los estremecimientos de Castiel en su erección y apretó su mandíbula del gusto mientras bajaba su cabeza para darle suaves besos en los labios.

- _Dean, Dean, Dean... _-susurraba con necesidad contra sus labios mientras apretaba sus dedos en la mano del cazador por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo-

- Cas... -se conmovió notando como el ángel estaba dándolo todo, abriéndose completamente a él-

Lo besó lentamente mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas poco a poco dándole suaves embestidas mientras ronroneaba, provocando que Castiel sonriese.

- Me gusta tu sonrisa -admitió Dean sin despegar los ojos de él-.

Castiel abrió los ojos, humedecidos por la situación de placer que estaba viviendo.

- Y a mí me gusta que ronronees mientras haces esto -contestó besándole los labios lentamente-

El cazador sonrió mientras se dejaba besar de esa forma tan tierna. Soltó las manos de Castiel y las llevó a sus caderas empezando a embestirle con más fuerza obligando al ángel a rodear su cuello para no separarse del cuerpo de Dean ni un sólo milímetro. Quería sentirlo en él, necesitaba sentirlo hasta el fondo. Hubo un momento en el que el ritmo se volvió salvaje y demandante, Dean le embestía sin soltar sus caderas sintiéndose al borde del abismo. Joder, ese ángel era demasiado estrecho y por más que le penetraba no parecía ceder ni un milímetro, provocándole un placer indescriptible. No podía evitar jadear sobre sus labios mientras éste gemía su nombre una y otra vez. No sabía cuantas veces había pronunciado _Dean _esa noche, pero admitía que le encantaba y le hacía desearlo aun más.

Se incorporó y tomó las piernas de Castiel abriéndolas provocando que sus embestidas dieran en ese punto especial que el ángel no supo que tenía. Gimió con más fuerza contrayendo su entrada, provocándole a Dean tal sensación de placer que casi se corre en ese momento. El cazador sonrió y no dejó de embestir en donde había acertado.

- _Cas, Cas... Cas _-lo llamaba para que abriera sus ojos a la vez que gruñía del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantener ese ritmo sin volverse loco-

El ángel le miró con los ojos empapados en lágrimas del placer.

- Tócate para mí, Cas -le pidió mientras se mordía el labio-

Castiel asintió mientras bajaba su mano y tomaba su erección masajeándola rápidamente entre jadeos. Se sentía en el cielo, no, aun más allá todavía. Esa sensación era asombrosa, Dean estaba penetrándolo y dándole en un lugar que le provocaba latigazos de placer por todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que ya no podía más y se corrió sobre su estómago con un fuerte gemido que Dean estaba seguro, había atravesado los tres estados colindantes a Nebraska.

Las paredes del interior de Castiel se contrajeron aplastando la erección de Dean, que apenas tardó segundos en correrse en su interior antes de caer sobre el cuerpo de éste. Cuando recuperó la respiración se incorporó un poco saliendo lentamente del ángel y se tumbó a su lado acurrucándose rápidamente contra el pecho de Castiel, abrazándolo mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Dean -lo llamó suavemente al oido, para saber si seguía despierto mientras acariciaba su pelo la mano-

- ¿Sí? -susurró con la voz ronca abrazándolo aun más contra él-

- Me recuerdas a los gatos -comentó mirándole-

Dean levantó la cabeza observándolo, buscando una explicación. Castiel sonrió levemente antes de hablar.

- Tus pecas, aquí, alrededor de tu nariz, parecen que nacen de ella -las acarició con mucho cuidado- como los bigotes de un gato -vio divertido como el cazador intentaba vérselas-. Cuando acaricio tu pelo, te acercas más a mí y me abrazas más, como si me pidieras que lo hiciera más rato.

- Lo hago por eso mismo -contestó mirándole-

- ¿Y quien hace eso? -preguntó sabiendo la respuesta de sobra-

- Los gatos -dijo viendo a donde quería llegar el ángel- pero a parte de eso, ya no hago nada más, ¿no?

- Oh, claro que sí -respondió acercándose a su oido-. Cuando estaba jugando con mi boca _ahí _-vio como Dean sonreía viendo que no era capaz de llamarlo por su nombre- ronroneabas como un gato. Y gruñes mucho cuando haces mucho esfuerzo -dijo cerrando los ojos-

- Me falta maullar y saltar por los tejados -susurró riéndose en voz baja por su propia broma-

- Tendré que estar muy pendiente a que no te escapes -respondió con voz adormilada-

- Nunca me escaparía de tí -dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente, notando que ya estaba dormido-

Dean cerró los ojos y no tardó apenas un momento en quedarse totalmente relajado y dormido. Había disfrutado como nunca y no le hacía falta preguntarle a Castiel si lo había disfrutado, porque era algo evidente. Aun así, mañana por la mañana le preguntaría, sólamente para ver como se sonroja. Sin duda, había sido una gran noche.

Benny tocó por... ¿décima vez? No se acordaba, lo único que sabía es que los dos enamorados no le abrían la puerta.

- ¿Aun no han abierto? -dijo Sam llegando hasta la puerta-

- No, creo que tu teoría de que Castiel lo fundió ayer con un rayo mientras gritaba se ha hecho realidad, porque no me abren.

Sam no quería ni acordarse de lo avergonzado que se sentía de haber oido el grito de Castiel. Fue a tocar la puerta y en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Dean se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

- Ya ni una ducha se puede dar uno tranquilo -refunfuñó-

Sam y Benny pudieron ver que detrás de él, al lado de la cama estaba Castiel sólo con una camisa larga que lo cubría, y el pelo mojado. Miraron a Dean y éste desvió la mirada.

- ¿Así que ducha, eh? -se burló Sam sonriendo al ver que su hermano fruncía el ceño, poniéndose rojo-

- En mis tiempos se llamaba de otra forma, como evolucionan las palabras -sonrió el vampiro ganándose una mirada llena de ira por parte del mayor de los hermanos-

- Os damos cinco minutos para salir y a ser posible, vestidos -dijo Sam mientras se daba la vuelta dirigiéndose a la cafetería-

- Aguafiestas -dijo cerrando la puerta viendo como el vampiro iba detrás de su hermano. Se giró hacia Castiel- Tenemos que ir a desayunar, Cas -dijo estirándose mientras buscaba algo de ropa-

- Tengo la ligera sensación de que me oyeron ayer... ya sabes, gritar -dijo mientras se colocaba la ropa interior y el pantalón, buscando la chaqueta-

- Cas, te tuvo que escuchar toda Nebraska -respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, orgulloso- De todas formas, ya nos vamos de aquí, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Castiel asintió ya vestido y listo para salir. Dean fue al servicio y se peinó un poco antes de tomar las cosas que habían dejado en la habitación dejándola en el coche antes de ir a la cafetería. Sam y Benny ya los esperaban allí. Nada más llegar se sentaron y el mayor de los hermanos los miró.

- Parecéis pegados con chicle, donde va uno va el otro -se burló Dean pidiendo el desayuno número tres, huevos, bacon y salchichas más un café-

- Es eso o quedarnos sólos, porque con vosotros ahora mismo no se podía contar, las duchas ocupan demasiado tiempo -respondió su hermano a la broma-

- Uuuh... admito que esta vez has ganado, Sammy, pero sólo para que luego no interrumpas nunca más una de mis duchas -dijo dejando que la camarera dejase el desayuno en la mesa-

Dean tomó el café luego de que la camarera se fuera y vio que debajo de él había una nota con una mancha de carmín del pintalabios en la esquina.

_ En media hora acabo mi turno de mañana, si te interesa, salgo por la puerta de atrás y tengo habitación alquilada en el motel. Te espero._

Todos lo miraron, el que más, Castiel. Dean le miró y tomó la nota arrugándola entre sus dedos sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules del ángel. Dejó la nota y miró como la camarera justo en ese instante pasaba por al lado de ellos. Tomó la barbilla de Castiel y lo acercó hasta darle un pequeño y tierno beso. Todos se quedaron de piedra, la que más la camarera. Dean sonrió tomando los cubiertos y empezando a tomar su desayuno como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Me encanta cuando el bacon está crujiente -comentó alegremente mientras poco a poco se acababa su desayuno-

Vio como todos seguían callados. Se sentía observado y eso le incomodó. ¿Tanto se habían extrañado de que le diera un beso a Castiel delante de ellos? En un principio era para alejar la camarera, la mirada de Castiel y las sospechas que sentía que recaían sobre él. Luego, simplemente lo hizo porque quería besarle.

- ¿Qué? No me pienso esconder, que lo sepáis, me da igual quien mire, tengo suficiente con tener que aguantar las bromas de mi hermano pequeño como para no poder hacer este tipo de cosas.

- Y eso nos hace sentirnos orgullosos de ti -contestó Benny alegremente-

Castiel curvó un poco sus labios sonriendo. Él no había tenido dudas ninguna con Dean, pero sentía curiosidad de que haría con esa nota y no se había esperado que lo besara delante de todos. Cada vez se sentía más especial para él y eso le hacía feliz. Agradeció haber ido a parar ahí, agradeció ser quien cuidaba de Dean Winchester.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos o queda algo más por hacer? -preguntó el mayor de los hermanos nada más acabar-

- Yo de nuevo me quedo esta vez, como dije, no estaba en la visión. Pero lo que dije sobre la fiesta si detenéis esto, sigue en pie -comentó Benny mientras se levantaba junto a ellos y caminaban hasta la puerta-

- Gracias por todo, Benny, por tu ayuda con esa tipa y por haber hecho de niñera del pequeño Sammy -dijo notando como Sam iba a darle un golpe en el brazo, pero lo esquivó-

- Nada que agradecer, somos hermanos, ¿lo recuerdas? -dijo sonriendo-

- Lo somos, sin duda -dijo estrechándole la mano, sellando así sus palabras dejando que se fuera andando-

- ¡Que tengáis mucha suerte! -gritó cuando ya estaba lejos de ellos-

Sam y Dean se despidieron de él con la mano y se giraron hacia Castiel. Éste alargó sus brazos esperando que se agarrasen a él. Los dos hermanos se acercaron y se sujetaron al ángel.

- Hora de un viaje hacia los yogures de fibra -dijo Dean sabiendo lo mal que le sentaban esos viajes-

- Mejor di, hora de salvar al mundo y acabar con esto de una vez por todas, ¿no? -respondió su hermano-

- Sí, supongo que eso también es importante.

- En menos de un segundo estaremos allí, ¿listos? -preguntó Castiel sin mirarlos-

- Listos -respondieron al unísono mientras desaparecían-

Ésta vez sintieron cosquilleos en sus estómagos, no porque el viaje con el ángel se los provocara, si no que pensando que estaban apunto de terminar con todo, de ser felices, de poder vivir en paz. Con ese pensamiento, llegaron a la cafetería y sin duda, les pareció el paisaje más hermoso para el comienzo, del fin.


	7. Chapter 6

El sonido de las gaviotas pasando por el cielo fue lo primero que percibieron nada más llegar al lugar. Dean y Sam abrieron los ojos admirando el entorno. Podían sentir el olor del mar, el rumor de las olas, la suave brisa... y el graznido de las gaviotas. Dean frunció el ceño al oír que no callaban, no es que no le gustaran los animales, pero esos tan ruidosos no eran de su gusto. Sam en cambio parecía disfrutar oyéndolos, cerró los ojos escuchando las suaves olas y las risas de los niños que jugaban en el agua. Siempre había querido ir a la playa pero al parecer los demonios y las criaturas no eran de lugares de costa y nunca habían tenido que ir. De todas formas, no habrían tenido tiempo para bañarse.

- ¿Cómo puede vivir la gente cercana a la playa con el sonido tan molesto de esas cosas con plumas? -dijo Dean viéndolas volar sobre las barcas buscando entre las redes de éstas algo de comida-

- Yo viviría, sinceramente -respondió Sam abriendo los ojos- A pesar del ruido que hacen, el lugar merece la pena.

- Pero sin duda sería mejor si no hicieran tanto escándalo -dijo desviando la mirada hacia la playa viendo como había varios jóvenes de entre trece y catorce años molestando a dos niños menores a ellos-.

Los niños pequeños estaban sobre la arena abrazados llorando mientras los mayores se reían pasándose la pelota (que dedujo, no era de ellos precisamente) de un lado a otro. Dean odiaba a los abusones, siempre cuando tenía que entrar en un instituto porque se iban a quedar una temporada en la ciudad, lo primero que pensaban de él todos los niños pequeños es que lo iban a pasar mal. Todo por culpa de su aspecto de chulo. Siempre había vestido las chaquetas de cuero combinado con ropa oscura dándole ese aspecto, sí, pero la educación dura de su padre le había hecho madurar muy pronto y teniendo un hermano menor que cuidar no estaba para maltratar a otros como él. Sam nunca había tenido problemas para defenderse sólo pero más de una vez había tenido que acorralar a uno de los mayores contra una pared sabiendo que tenía las intenciones de 'ir a por el niño nuevo'.

Se giró caminando hacia las escaleras que bajaban del paseo marítimo a la playa dispuesto a ayudar a los niños cuando una mano lo agarró del brazo. Se giró para ver que Castiel lo sujetaba mientras negaba con la cabeza y señalaba a la vez hacia su izquierda. Miró hacia la dirección que le indicaba y observó que unas escaleras algo alejadas de ellos bajaba rápidamente una chica que se dirigía hacia los niños. Llegó hasta las espaldas de uno de ellos y antes de que éste tomase la pelota, ella se la arrebató valiéndose de su altura. Todos se giraron mirando a la chica enfadados reclamando que les devolviera la pelota. Ella hizo caso omiso y se dirigió hacia los niños pequeños arrodillándose frente a ellos dándoles la pelota y un pañuelo para cada uno, seguramente para que se secaran las lágrimas. Uno de los abusones intentó ir hacia ellos pero la chica se levantó y lo encaró. En el momento en el que ella se dio la vuelta, Dean se sorprendió de que llevase una chaqueta de cuero negro, tal y como él la llevaba a su edad. Aun así, no llevaba ropa oscura, pero eso no quitaba que no fuese muy normal ver a una chica con un tipo de chaqueta así. Por lo que pudo ver, ella le dijo algo que hizo temblar al joven y éste se dio rápidamente la vuelta dando la órden de retirada. O sus palabras habían surtido efecto, o la chaqueta había surtido efecto.

- Es ella -dijo Castiel luego de observar la escena-

- ¿Creéis que deberíamos acercarnos? -preguntó Sam mirando como la chica ayudaba a los dos niños a levantarse y a quitarse la arena-

- ¿Y preguntarle si ha visto por casualidad algún demonio por aquí y si nos puede dar su teléfono? Creo que no -respondió Dean cruzándose de brazos-

- Entonces primero vamos a intentar buscar información, dónde vive, qué hace aquí, esas cosas -observó como la chica volvía a subir las escaleras caminando hacia donde ellos estaban-

- No podemos dejar que nos vea -dijo el ángel bajando las escaleras a la playa mientras le seguían los dos hermanos-

Se apoyaron en el muro que había al lado de las escaleras escondiéndose de ella. Castiel miraba hacia el frente y en un minuto salió del escondite subiendo de nuevo al paseo marítimo para ver como la chica ya había pasado el lugar y seguía caminando hasta dejar atrás la cafetería donde supuestamente iba a ocurrir todo.

- Sea como sea, este momento no parece ser el del sueño -comentó Sam mirando como se alejaba- ¿La seguimos?

- Vamos, no debemos perderla.

Tras las palabras de Dean, caminaron rápido para acercarse lo suficientemente como para no ser descubiertos, pero sin perderla de vista. Caminaban por la cera de la izquierda al igual que ella y esperaban que no se girase o los descubriría de lleno. Pasó frente a un edificio de varias plantas, dejando atrás el paseo marítimo. No se detuvo en éste y siguió hacia delante. Sam fijándose en el otro lado de la calle pudo ver la entrada a una facultad. En el edificio ponía _Facultad de Ingeniería._ La chica tampoco se detuvo en ella, ni siquiera cruzó para dirigirse a ella, por lo que dedujo que no estudiaba ahí. Siguieron más hacia delante y a la izquierda vieron un edificio con una forma algo extraña. Tenía forma de _L _inversa hacia la izquierda. Por lo que se podía leer era un hotel. Dean pensó que era la horterada más grande que había visto nunca. En la parte ''alta'' del hotel, la que se erguía en varios pisos, se podía ver como en éstos estaban las habitaciones. Disponían de balcones para sentarse y como decoración estaban recubiertos con cristal negro transparente que evitaba que el sol diera excesivamente en los que se sentasen ahí. La parte baja del edificio, una mitad de éste estaba recubierto con cristal azul. La otra mitad, de mármol gris. Sin duda, la horterada más grande que había visto en su vida.

Para su suerte, la chica pasó también de largo y llegaron a un paseo lleno de árboles con pájaros que no dejaban de cantar mientras se pasaban de un árbol a otro, de una acera a otra, y de una rama a otra. La carretera de la ciudad estaba en medio de ellos pero no parecía importarles. A la izquierda estaba la entrada de un parque, pero tampoco entró a él. ¿Dónde demonios iba que no se detenía en ningún lugar?

De repente se paró frente a un paso de cebra y esperó a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para los peatones. Cuando pudo, cruzó y caminando unos metros más entró a un edificio de color rojo. Sam se fijó de nuevo en lo que ponía en la entrada y lo leyó, en ella decía _Facultad de Filosofía y Letras_. Los tres cruzaron la carretera y entraron en el edificio también, viendo a la chica subir unas escaleras y entrar a una clase.

- Estupendo, por lo que se ve acaba de entrar a una clase y a saber las horas que se va a tirar en este sitio -comentó Dean fastidiado-

- ¿Qué hacemos? -Sam no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados para ver la universidad-

- Podríamos entrar a esa clase, ¿no? -preguntó Castiel, ganando que los dos le miraran-

- ¿Tres tíos de más de treinta años entrando a una clase de la universidad dónde nunca han sido vistos? -ironizó Dean-

- Hay gente de treinta años que estudia, Dean.

- Sí, Sam, pero están matriculados, se les conoce siempre por ser los mayores y llevan maletas como mínimo. Además, no podríamos pasar desapercibidos tampoco, no somos tan fácilmente olvidables y menos en un lugar lleno de chicas y chicos con las hormonas revueltas aun.

- No sé si tomarme eso con un alago o sentirme como algo para usar y tirar -respondió Sam pensando en las situaciones que pasarían en una clase llena de ese tipo de personas y ellos-

- Yo podría hacernos aparecer dentro, pero que nadie nos pudiera ver -intervino el ángel para zanjar el asunto del que hablaban los dos-

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? -preguntó Sam incrédulo-

Castiel le miró, ya antes le había dicho que no hiciera preguntas absurdas pero el menor de los hermanos parecía no haberle entendido en ese momento. Quizás era porque estaba borracho, pero lo dijo totalmente en serio. Estiró sus brazos dejando que se sujetaran a él y en menos de un segundo aparecieron atrás del todo de una gran sala poco iluminada. Se fijaron que había mínimo casi doscientos alumnos en la sala sentados en filas de siete personas. Todos miraban a donde estaba la pizarra, pero en este caso vieron un proyector desplegado y a la chica que ellos seguían en medio de éste. Los alumnos se quedaron en silencio cuando empezó a hablar.

- Buenos días, me llamo Eunice Vryzkas, soy de Grecia, aunque apenas he pasado tiempo de mi vida en mi país natal, salí de él a la edad de cuatro años. Hoy, voy a exponer brevemente información sobre mi carrera, la _Filología Clásica._

Dean miró a Sam en ese momento.

- ¿Eso es latín y griego clásico, verdad?

- Sí, seguramente si Bobby estuviera aquí le habría gustado escuchar -dijo recordando que ya no estaba entre ellos-

Dean mantuvo el silencio y notó la mano de Castiel rodeando la suya y apretándola levemente en un gesto de apoyo. Sonrió sintiéndose reconfortado dejando sus dedos entrelazados con los del ángel.

- Como la mayoría sabréis, mi carrera se centra en el estudio del latín y del griego clásico que hemos recibido directamente por parte de las civilizaciones de Grecia y Roma. En ella se estudia: Fonética, fonología y sintaxis lingüística diacrónica, dialectología; lenguas Indoeuropeas, métrica, retórica... entre muchas cosas más. En definitiva, se tiene un estudio al completo sobre este tema. Hoy en día la filología de mi carrera también abarca la historia, mitología, filosofía e instituciones. Estos estudios han sido considerados tanto en Europa occidental como en los EEUU el germen de los estudios de las humanidades. La creación de nuevas subdisciplinas, sobre todo la arqueología clásica, los estudios del Sánscrito, y la especialización creciente de otras como historia, historia del arte, antropología… ha contribuido con aportaciones directas o indirectas al campo de la filología clásica y al contrario.

Sam se había olvidado de que estaban haciendo allí, añorando las exposiciones de sus compañeros de la universidad. El silencio, la información que se adquiría, los nervios del momento a la hora de hablar. Le gustaba ese ambiente, siempre había sido lo suyo. Aun tenía la esperanza de volver algún día a todo esto, sacarse una carrera y formar una familia.

Eunice seguía exponiendo hasta que levantó la cabeza mirando al fondo de la sala durante un segundo dónde daba la sensación de que estaba parando un momento su discurso. Sin embargo, Castiel lo supo. Tomó fuertemente a los hermanos y desaparecieron de la sala a la puerta de la clase, dónde no había nadie. El ángel empezó a caminar bajando las escaleras rápidamente mientras los otros dos le seguían.

- Cas, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Sam con fastidio, le hubiera gustado quedarse a escuchar-

- Nos ha visto -respondió mientras giraba a la derecha hacia la salida de la facultad y llegaba hasta la calle-

- ¿Nos ha visto? ¿No estábamos cubiertos con la capa de Harry Potter? -preguntó Dean frunciendo levemente el ceño-

Castiel le miró sin entender y se apuntó mentalmente que debía escribir eso en su cuaderno para que el cazador se lo definiera más tarde. Y luego de eso...

- Desconozco el motivo, pero nos ha visto.

- ¿Y no podría ser que ha mirado casualmente al fondo porque se le había olvidado algo o para evitar los nervios? -razonó el menor de los hermanos-

- Cuando te miran a los ojos, sabes que eso no puede pasar.

- Entonces ya no tenemos que escondernos, ¿esperaremos a que salga de ahí? -dijo Dean mientras olía que en el parque se preparaba comida-

- Supongo que no tenemos otro remedio, no podemos sacarla de la clase en este momento e interrumpirla -suspiró Sam viendo como Dean iba hacia el paso de cebra para cruzar- ¿Dónde vas?

- En el parque huele a comida, creo que hay un pequeño puesto o algo y ya que tenemos muchas horas para esperar, quiero comer algo.

- Sentémonos entonces ahí, desde el parque podremos ver si sale para seguirla de nuevo o hablarle, lo que primero ocurra.

Los tres cruzaron la carretera cuando el semáforo se los indicó y accedieron al parque por una de las entradas. Sam y Castiel no tenían hambre y se sentaron en un banco que les dejaba ver perfectamente la entrada de la universidad. Dean vio que el parque era muy largo y que el puesto de comida estaba casi al final de éste, mientras ellos estaban casi al principio. Les indicó que iría a por algo y volvería lo más rápido posible. Tardó unos minutos en llegar y pudo ver que había varias personas sentadas en las mesas de alrededor del puesto, charlando y comiendo alegremente. Se apoyó con uno brazo en el mostrador viendo a un hombre de espaldas. En una gran hoja pegada en la pared observó que había hamburguesas y ya supo que era eso lo que iba a pedir. En ese momento se giró el hombre que estaba atendiendo y éste el sonrió dejando a Dean congelado.

- ¿Qué te pongo? -preguntó acercándose al mostrador apoyándose también en él mientras tenía en su mano un vaso que secaba con un paño-

- Enfermo -respondió frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué haces aquí, Crowley? -dijo mirándole fijamente, serio- ¿Ahora te dedicas a la venta de comida? ¿Te van mal los negocios ahí abajo? -respondió bajando la mano que no tenía apoyada en el mostrador hacia su cuchillo-

- Yo que tú no lo intentaba coger, Dean, no queremos que pase una desgracia, ¿verdad? -dijo mirando hacia las mesas-

Dean giró un poco su cabeza para ver como los padres que comían con los niños tenían los ojos negros y acariciaban sonrientes la espalda de sus hijos, ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Volvió a mirar a Crowley con el entrecejo muy marcado de la ira.

- Una de las miradas más tiernas que me han dedicado -se burló el demonio mientras sonreía sin dejar de secar el vaso- ¿Tan desagradable es para tí conversar con un viejo amigo y aliado, Dean?

- Es eso porque no tienes alma, lo siento, soy un racista de la gente que no tiene -dijo sonriendo forzadamente-

- Me has herido, Dean -contestó con sorna mientras se giraba y ponía un plato con una hamburguesa delante del cazador- Me he tomado la libertad de prepararte lo que ibas a pedir, cortesía de la casa.

- Creo que ya no tengo hambre, gracias -dijo no fiándose del demonio-

- Lo vas a comer ahora, Dean, te dije que ambos no queremos tener disgustos -dijo viendo como uno de los padres sostenía distraidamente un cuchillo en la mano-

- Maldito hijo de puta... -susurró viendo como lo tenía atado de pies y manos-

- No hace falta que me alagues de esa forma, con que comas me sentiré mucho mejor -sonrió burlón el demonio mirando como Dean tomaba la hamburguesa con desconfianza y le daba un mordisco- Y dime, Dean, ¿qué te trae por estos lugares de costa? ¿De vacaciones acaso?

- Sí, me apetecía ponerme moreno tirado en la playa, gracias por preocuparte por ello -respondió sonriendo, retándole-

- Y dime, ¿ya le has comprado el bañador y el flotador al pequeño Sammy? ¿Y la cuerda para atar al ángel a la silla mientras tomas el sol? No queremos que se escape tu perro guardián -dijo dejando el vaso ya seco y tomando otro para secarlo-

- Lo he comprado todo, hoy por la tarde nos vamos a la playa y jugaremos a la pelota, ¿vendrás? -siguió su juego-

- Iré, a cambio de que me digas que hacéis aquí.

- Te lo he dicho, sol, agua y relax. Hasta los cazadores tenemos vacaciones.

- Dean, Dean, Dean... vamos, sé que tiene que haber algo gordo para que hayáis venido hasta aquí, y sabes que lo voy a descubrir por las buenas o por las malas, pero eso es tu decisión.

- Vale, lo confieso, he venido aquí para que pasemos unas vacaciones de lujo en ese hotel tan hortera de ahí al lado, ¡sorpresa! -levantó las manos haciendo sus palabras más efusivas-

- Me siento alagado, Dean, pero sabes... -soltó el vaso mirando como dos de los padres se habían colocado a cada lado de Dean- Siempre he preferido una buena mazmorra con sus armas de tortura, sus cadenas y todas esas cosas -terminó sonriendo de una forma macabra-

Sam miró la hora, había pasado casi veinte minutos desde que su hermano se había ido a por la comida y no había vuelto. No parecía haber mucha gente en el parque, o quizás esa era la impresión que daba al ser tan grande y espacioso.

- ¿No se está retrasando mucho Dean? -le preguntó al ángel y al mirar sus ojos supo que estaban pensando en lo mismo-

De repente oyó el teléfono y lo sacó de su bolsillo para ver si era su hermano. Vio que por sorpresa, en la llamada ponía que era Kevin. Lo cogió rápidamente y oyó que éste le pedía que pusiera el manos libres.

- Listo, ya está puesto.

- Gracias, chicos, una pregunta, ¿está Dean por ahí? -preguntó el profeta algo preocupado-

- Ha ido a por algo de comer, ¿porqué? -Sam estaba intrigado, no eran normales sus llamadas-

- ¿Debo de preocuparme porque ya no sale en mi sueño?

Castiel se levantó rápidamente desapareciendo del lado de Sam y éste se despidió de Kevin rápidamente prometiendo que le devolvería la llamada mientras salía corriendo hacia la dirección en la que Dean había ido.

El ángel llegó el primero al puesto viendo como no había nadie atendiendo a los clientes, ni tampoco había rastro del mayor de los hermanos. Miró a los clientes que estaban allí y éstos le sonrieron mientras sus ojos se entornaban negros. Castiel se acercó a ellos lleno de ira y aunque los demonios le atacaron, él los golpeó exorcizándolos en apenas unos segundos dejándolos caer al suelo. Tomó a uno de ellos y lo lanzó contra el interior del puesto con tanta fuerza que casi parte la pared interior de éste. Cuando acabó con todos llegó Sam viendo la masacre. El ángel saltó por encima del puesto y tomó al demonio del cuello levantándolo y golpeándolo contra la pared.

- Dime donde se ha llevado tu jefe a Dean, o lo vas a lamentar -susurró en voz baja con la voz grave, oscura y con rabia contenida-

- ¿Para qué te lo voy a decir, ángel? De todas formas voy a morir -respondió sonriendo, viendo el límite al que el ángel había llegado-

- Pero puedes elegir la forma de morir -respondió Sam a su lado tomando un cuchillo mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una pequeña botella llena de agua bendita y lo vertía en la hoja del arma-

- ¿De verdad me preguntáis una respuesta que sabéis de sobra? -dijo el demonio sonriendo- Se ha llevado a Dean para torturarlo y saber que hacéis aquí.

- Es una tontería que se lleve a Dean justo para eso, él por más que sea torturado no diría nada -razonó el ángel, sin soltar el agarre-

- En ese caso, morirá probablemente desangrado -tosió nada más terminar quedándose su recipiente sin aire al notar que Castiel apretaba más su cuello-

- Dinos donde está -la paciencia del ángel estaba al límite-

- En la catedral de la ciudad -respondió el demonio antes de que el arma de los ángeles se clavase en su estómago y gritase al morir-

Castiel sacó el arma del cuerpo y la limpió de sangre en la ropa del demonio, luego la guardó.

- Es una trampa, lo sabes, ¿verdad? -dijo Sam viendo lo fácil que había cantado el demonio-

- Sí, quiere que vayamos a por él -se giró mirándole- Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa o matará a Dean -dijo estirando su brazo- Tú elijes, Sam.

- ¿Pensabas que iba a quedarme aquí acaso? -dijo agarrando con fuerza su brazo-

Castiel asintió mientras aparecían frente a las puertas de una gran catedral. Las puertas centrales, las más grandes, estaban cerradas. Buscando una entrada, pudo ver como en un costado del edificio había una pequeña puerta abierta. Se acercaron a ésta y entraron en silencio viendo como tenían ante ellos un gran pasillo, al otro lado, otra puerta. La entrada por la que habían accedido se cerró nada más entrar ellos y se alarmaron por un momento. Se quedaron en silencio viendo que nada ocurría, y empezaron a oir gritos desgarradores. Caminaron rápidamente cruzando el pasillo y abrieron un poco la puerta para mirar que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué pasa, Dean? ¿Nunca te habían marcado como a los caballos? -rió Crowley con una barra de hierro en su mano-

En el final de ésta, se podía ver como la letra _C _estaba al rojo vivo. El demonio la agitó de nuevo y la colocó en el muslo de Dean quemándole la piel mientras se reía y su víctima intentaba controlar un grito, pero no lo consiguió. El cazador estaba atado a una columna con cadenas en pies y manos, no estaba apresado contra ella como era la costumbre. Las cadenas podrían medir aproximadamente un metro, lo suficiente como para que pudiera moverse un poco, pero ya apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Crowley había marcado sus piernas con la inicial de su nombre para hacerle sentirse sucio y aparte, para que no pudiera ponerse en pie y gritase con desgarro.

- ¿Me vas a decir a qué habéis venido? -preguntó mientras dejaba la punta del hierro calentando de nuevo en un horno- Te queda poco sitio en las piernas, tendré que empezar por el pecho o por tu cara bonita, o tu espalda, tengo espacio suficiente como para quemarte la piel por horas.

- No te voy a decir nada... -respondió en un susurro sin dejar de apretar los dientes sintiendo aun el calor de las quemaduras resentirse en su piel-

- Eres demasiado testarudo, pero al final acabarás hablando -dijo tomando el hierro de nuevo-

Crowley se acercó a Dean y agarró con violencia su pelo tirando de él provocando que su cabeza fuese directa contra la columna. El golpe que sintió en el cráneo lo desorientó nublándose su vista y la mente, su cuerpo estaba llegando a un límite y no podía evitar sentirse débil. Había aguantado torturas más fuertes pero ahora apenas podía aguantar un golpe. En el poco raciocinio que le quedaba, se acordó de la hamburguesa y supuso que algo le había echado ese cabrón. En su estado, apenas pudo oír como el demonio le amenazaba con colocarle el hierro en el cuello si no hablaba. Cerró los ojos ante la idea de sentir ese dolor en una zona tan sensible, pero tampoco podía negarse, sus labios apenas respondían y su garganta estaba tan seca que pensó que ese hierro no la iba a secar más si lo pusiera ahí. El demonio retiró su cabeza de la columna y volvió a hacer que se golpeara contra ella exigiéndole que abriera los ojos. Con un quejido de dolor y esforzándose lo que pudo los abrió, pero no se fijó en el hierro. Con la vista nublada pudo observar como Castiel avanzaba hacia ellos con la mirada tan congelada y llena de ira, que supo que iba a enfrentarse a Crowley para despedazarlo. Dean le miró y empezó a suplicarle en susurros que apenas se oían: _No, no, no, no..._Supo que Castiel le había leído los labios.

Pero ya era tarde para pedirle algo al ángel. Venía sólo y se preguntó si había sacado a Sam de allí.

- Suéltalo -dijo con la voz más autoritaria que había utilizado jamás-

- No te esperaba tan pronto, Castiel -dijo sonriendo mientras soltaba el pelo de Dean y se daba la vuelta pasando uno de los lados del hierro por el estómago del cazador-

La piel se contrajo ante la sensación de dolor y una marca visible se gravó en su piel.

- Creo que no me has oído bien -empezó a hablar lentamente- suéltale -repitió con un tono amenazador-

- ¿Y qué gano yo con eso? -dijo apoyando el hierro en el suelo-

- Que no te mate ahora mismo y aniquile a toda tu sucia raza -sentenció el ángel mientras acumulaba poder en su cuerpo, apenas incontrolable-

- Perdóname que te aclare, pero aquí somos todos muy limpios -dijo golpeando el hierro contra el suelo-

La _C _se desprendió y sólo quedó el filo de una hoja de hierro oxidado. Movió rápidamente la hoja hasta el cuello de Dean y observó como el enfado del ángel iba a más.

- Creo que ahora mismo yo tengo más posibilidades de matar a alguien que tú, así que mejor contrólate, Castiel, y hablemos, negociemos, esas cosas que solíamos hacer antes -dijo con burla recordándole lo ocurrido- Tengo un gran trato para ti, ¿querrás oírlo -continuó hablando ante el silencio del ángel- Verás, tengo recuerdos y añoro ese momento en el que te volviste loco y mataste tantos ángeles y humanos, fue un gusto ver como quien los tenía que proteger los mataba -dijo con deleite mientras sonreía suspirando de gusto-

Castiel le miraba apretando ligeramente los labios aunque no se notase en la expresión fría que estaba manteniendo. No pudo evitar mirar a Dean, completamente inmóvil apenas pudiendo mantener sus ojos verdes abiertos mirándole suplicándole con ellos que lo dejase y se fuera. Le pesaba en el alma que sus últimas fuerzas estuviera usándolas para protegerle, pero no podía dejarlo ahí con ese monstruo.

- Así pues y como sabes que soy un alma caritativa, te ofrezco algo sencillo -dijo mirándole- Si eres capaz de albergar a cientos de demonios en ti sin matar a nadie por un día, yo libero a Dean ahora mismo, los demonios entran en ti y a ver lo que puedes aguantar.

- N...n... -los labios del Dean apenas podían separarse y su lengua parecía no moverse- n...no... -consiguió articular finalmente-

- ¿Qué dices, Castiel? -su sonrisa de victoria estaba más que marcada en su rostro-

El ángel miró como Dean le suplicaba una y otra vez que no. No hacía falta que moviera sus labios intentando hablar, con sus ojos ya veía la angustia que sentía por no poder hacer nada y la culpabilidad lo iba a invadir hasta matarlo. Castiel también se sintió culpable de ver que estaba sintiéndose de esa forma, no quería dejar de ver su sonrisa. Lo amaba y eso ya era una evidencia más que clara. Cerró los ojos y con paciencia y lentitud los abrió de nuevo-

- Sí, acepto el trato.


	8. Chapter 7

- Es una elección inteligente, amigo -dijo el demonio sonriendo mientras con un chasquido hacía aparecer un tarro de color negro que se agitaba sólo- Están deseosos de entrar en ti, así que vamos a empezar, retira tu camisa.

Castiel aflojó un poco la corbata para poder sacar el cuello de la camisa y empezó a abrir los botones lentamente con la mirada fija en el suelo. No quería mirar el cazador, no podía soportar el dolor que había en sus ojos y sabía que estaba auto destruyéndose por dentro.

Dean tenía el cuerpo tan flojo que no podría parpadear aunque quisiera, sus últimas fuerzas las estaba usando para pedirle al ángel con su mirada que aun no era tarde para irse. Cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla, sabiendo que por más que insistiera no conseguiría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Ver que el ángel lo estaba dando todo por él, por millonésima vez, por haberse dejado atrapar de esa forma tan estúpida intentando proteger a los niños del puesto. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que no podía salvar a todos? Por su culpa y sólo por su culpa, el sueño de Kevin ya no iba a cumplirse, el mundo se iría a la mierda y perderían la última oportunidad que se les había concedido. Deseó que Castiel hubiera llegado más tarde y se hubiese muerto de una forma más digna y ya definitiva, porque ahora la pena, la impotencia, la ira... todo lo iba a consumir lentamente hasta matarlo. Porque sabía que Castiel no podría soportar toda esa maldad en él, los leviatanes eran poderosos pero la cantidad que albergó un tiempo no se podía comparar a lo que iba a recibir ahora. El ángel no iba a soportarlo, él no iba a soportarlo. Abrió los ojos como pudo mientras intentaba exhalar aire, viendo como Crowley lo miraba de reojo sonriendo mientras esperaba pacientemente. Ese hijo de puta le había ganado, había ganado a Dean Winchester hasta dejarlo hecho polvo. Atacó al punto que nadie debía tocar, que él se juró proteger y no lo ha conseguido, por su cabeza sólo pasaba una idea clara: era un fracasado y no se merecía todo lo bueno que tenía en su vida, no se merecía un hermano que lo había perdido todo y fingía estar bien, no se merecía a Castiel. Quiso llorar, gritar, pedir ser él quien llevase a los demonios dentro y así explotar en segundos. Pero no tenía fuerzas y sólo pudo mirarle una vez más, viendo que ya tenía la camisa abierta.

- Bien, ahora cierra los ojos y relájate, prometo que no dolerá -dijo imitando la voz de un dentista que tenía a un niño de cuatro años delante-

Castiel extendió sus brazos dejándose expuesto con el semblante serio, miró a Dean y sonrió con la mirada llena de cariño justo a tiempo de que la viera, antes de que éste se desmayase.

- Todo va a estar bien -prometió volviendo a mirar con seriedad el tarro-

Crowley sonrió dejando caer el tarro al suelo. Éste impactó rompiéndose en mil pedazos causando un gran estruendo a la vez que una nube negra y densa, llena de demonios salía furiosa y cubrió casi la sala entera empezando a introducirse en el cuerpo del ángel por su torso. Castiel cerró los ojos fuertemente sintiendo su alma oscurecerse y como su gabardina empezaba a desgarrarse por culpa de los demonios. Usó su poder para mantenerse quieto y no retroceder mientras su pelo a pesar de ser corto ondeaba hacia atrás.

La nube de demonios se introdujo en él y todo quedó en silencio mientras el ángel caía de rodillas en el suelo, completamente débil. Crowley chasqueó los dedos haciendo que las cadenas que sujetaban a Dean se soltasen y éste cayera al suelo.

- Ya he cumplido mi parte del trato, pero creo que se me olvidó borrar unas cuantas cosas antes de que vinieras -dijo tomando una cuerda y tirando de ella dejando ver una pared llena de sellos hechos en sangre- ¡Ups, vaya, no me di cuenta que había puesto sellos para que los ángeles que entrasen no pudieran escapar! -gritó con fingida culpa, luego miró a Castiel poniéndose serio mirando hacia la puerta, haciéndola desaparecer- Veamos cuanto tardas en matarlo tú con tus manos, traidor -su voz sonó resentida mientras desaparecía de allí-

Castiel miró los sellos y se levantó como pudo sintiendo aun su cuerpo como suyo, los demonios estaban actuando pero podía soportarlos, pero desconocía su capacidad de aguante. Se acercó a Dean y tomó con cuidado su cabeza levantándola mientras ponía en sus dedos en ella curando sus heridas y eliminando el efecto de la hamburguesa. Notó sus dedos temblando sintiendo el poder de los demonios intentando colarse en el suyo, pero lo controló, tenía que curar a Dean como fuera.

El cazador empezó a abrir los ojos desorientado mientras se incorporaba a pesar de no estar totalmente recuperado. Levantó la cabeza y miró al ángel sin poder decirle nada, estudiaba su mirada para saber si aun seguía siendo él.

- Cas... -empezó a hablar, pero el ángel lo detuvo inclinándose hacia él besándolo tiernamente- yo...

- Shh... -lo mandó a callar- Sólo bésame, Dean, lo necesito... -cayó la última parte de la frase, lo necesitaba... _antes de caer en el mal de nuevo y hacerle daño_-

Levantó su mano acariciando la mejilla del ángel con cuidado, deslizó lentamente sus dedos hacia su suave cabello, hasta la nuca, acercándolo para besarle lentamente. Sintió sus labios más fríos de lo normal y pensó que eso era por culpa de los demonios. Se incorporó un poco quedándose de rodillas, en la misma postura que Castiel, y lo abrazó sin dejar de besarle y acariciar su espalda.

- Cas, ¿qué haremos ahora? -preguntó separándose un poco de él y mirándole-

- Tienes que atarme para que no pase nada, no puedo salir de aquí, por eso sellos -dijo mirando la pared-

- Lo sé, traté de avisarte, pero no podía hablar por lo que le echó a la hamburguesa. Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa -dijo mirándole arrepentido soltando un suspiro de dolor y resignación-

- No es tu culpa, Dean, yo pude elegir si quería el trato o no -le dijo seriamente, no quería que se sintiese así cuando no debía-

- Sí es mi culpa, Cas, me atrapó y Crowley sabía que le ibas a decir que sí al trato si con eso me salvabas -dijo apretando el puño para contenerse- ¿Porqué viniste sólo?

- Sam también vino, pero lo mandé de nuevo al hotel, no quería que interviniese, ambos ya sabíamos que algo así iba a pasar.

- Cas...

- Dean, ahora ya no podemos hacer nada por evitar ésto, tendré que aguantar un día... -le miró a los ojos- ¿Puedo... pedirte algo?

- Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, menos que me vaya, me aleje de ti o te ate... -respondió apretando un poco los labios-

- Quiero... antes de... por si pasa algo... -dijo bajando cada vez más el tono de voz, algo nervioso-

Levantó una de sus manos y la dejó caer sobre el pecho de Dean. Hizo suavemente un poco de presión con sus dedos, tumbándolo mientras gateando se colocó sobre él, pidiéndole con una preciosa y brillante mirada azul que lo dejara hacer. El cazador se dejó empujar y notó como debajo de él, extendido, estaba colocado la gabardina del ángel. Cuando éste le miró de esa forma, entendió lo que quería, y cerró los ojos suspirando. Tras unos segundos de pensarlo, asintió con la cabeza dándole su consentimiento, se lo debía después de todo si ese era el último día que iban a pasar juntos.

- Sé que tú no eres pasivo ni nada y si no quieres, lo entenderé, Dean -dijo quitándose la corbata y dejándola caer a un lado-

- Cas, si es contigo no me importa en que papel estar -le sonrió dándole confianza-

El cazador con sus manos empezó a quitarse la camisa por su cabeza hasta quedar desnudo de cintura para arriba deleitando la vista de Castiel. Dean se incorporó un poco mientras tomaba la camisa del ángel y lo acercaba un poco a él, dejando sus labios a pocos milímetros del oído del ángel.

- Quiero que me tomes, Cas, sólo tú, sólo para ti... -susurró con voz necesitada mientras sacaba su lengua y lamía lentamente la oreja del ángel-

Castiel no se lo pensó dos veces y le tomó la palabra, lo haría de él y lo marcaría como de su propiedad. Dejó que moviese su experta lengua por su oreja y su cuello sintiendo estremecimientos por la habilidad con la que encontraba sus puntos más sensibles. Bajó sus manos acariciando la fuerte espalda de Dean grabando en su memoria cada centímetro de ese cuerpo al que adoraba como si fuera el más bello creado por Dios. Y así lo creía, porque había llegado a idolatrarlo más que cualquier cosa que hubiese visto antes.

Lo tomó de los hombros tumbándolo mientras le besaba y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre la erección de Dean, que ya estaba cobrando vida. Le encantaba excitarle de esa forma, apenas sin haberlo tocado dejándole que le dieran besos a él, el cazador se había puesto duro. Empezó a besar su cuello con mucho cuidado, y empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos en los hombros, dejándole unas pequeñas marcas rojas. No paró hasta dejarle los dos hombros marcados y subió de nuevo a su cuello dándole un beso más duro, que dejó la piel de Dean de nuevo roja. Necesitaba marcarlo, hacerle entender a ese maldito mundo que ese humano, era de él y sólo de él. Cuando vio que Crowley le marcaba con el hierro en el cuerpo, sintió rabia tanto porque le hacía daño, como porque estaba marcándolo. Pero eso lo iba a remediar él en ese momento.

Dean se dejaba morder, besar y ser marcado por el ángel mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros levantando sus caderas rozando las del ángel. Las oleadas de placer que eso le provocaba eran increíbles y levantó las manos tomando las nalgas del ángel para apretarlo más contra él. Castiel movió sus caderas ayudando a que se rozasen y de sus labios salió un sensual gemido que haría excitarse a cualquier criatura que lo escuchase.

- Tan erótico siempre, Cas... -susurró deleitado viendo como el ángel empezaba a descender con su boca por su torso-

Castiel llegó hasta uno de los duros pezones de Dean y sintió la necesidad de mimarlo con su lengua. Empezó a lamerlo y a chuparlo con sus labios mientras con un dedo hacía círculos lentamente en su estómago, provocándole pequeños estremecimientos entre las dos cosas. El ángel dejó el pezón erecto de todo lo que lo lamió y empezó a darle mordiscos suaves alrededor de él, dejando más marcas rojas. Siguió bajando con su boca dándole suaves besos en su vientre mientras con sus manos hacía desaparecer el pantalón nada más tocarlo, para que cuando llegase su boca se encontrase directamente con esa dulce y gran erección. La tomó entre sus manos acunándola un momento y miró a Dean justo antes de meter el glande en su boca. Lo empezó a chupar haciendo presión con sus labios y lamiendo la hendidura con la lengua, sabiendo que eso volvería loco al cazador.

Dean gimió largamente mientras echaba su cabeza hacia un lado y con sus manos se agarraba a la gabardina que el ángel había usado gentilmente para que no se tuviese que apoyar desnudo en el suelo. Aspiró el olor de la gabardina, olía a su dueño y eso le excitó más. Castiel empezó a mover más su boca a un ritmo lento pero seguro, sus labios tragaban la erección del cazador al completo hasta notó como su garganta le apretaba el glande y Dean pensó que esa sensación tan húmeda y apretada debía ser parte del paraíso. Se mordió el labio y movió un poco las caderas empezando a entrar y a salir de la boca del ángel que estaba volviéndolo loco.

Castiel dejó que moviese las caderas a su gusto y tomó de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina un tarro pequeño de gel que había tomado el día que se quedaron en el hotel, por si les apetecía hacer algo y no tenían nada que usar. Mientras vertía un poco en sus dedos chupó fuerte haciendo que Dean soltase un gruñido de gusto y satisfacción. Concentrado en los sonidos del cazador, bajó uno de sus dedos hasta la entrada del cazador y la tanteó por encima humedeciéndola. La notó contraer, y eso que aun ni siquiera había intentado entrar. Sabía que era la primera experiencia de Dean y no quería que le doliese, así que empezó a mover de nuevo su boca para que todo el placer y la atención de su cuerpo se centraran ahí.

Pareció funcionar su táctica pues la entrada se relajó y pudo meter un poco la punta de su dedo, empezando a moverlo en círculos relajándolo un poco. Con su mano libre empezó a acariciar el pezón que no había marcado con sus dientes, necesitaba darle placer para relajarlo. Dean gemía por viendo que el ángel estaba tocando las zonas más placenteras de su cuerpo haciéndolo enloquecer. Se relajó tanto que no notó como el ángel había metido el primero dedo al completo en su interior. Cuando empezó a jugar con él ensanchando su entrada, sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor que muy pronto se convirtió en placer. Castiel sacó la erección de su boca y empezó a lamer sus testículos dejándolos ensalivados mientras movía su dedo. Dejó de acariciar el pezón y empezó a masturbarle con mucha facilidad gracias a la saliva. Dean se sentía desfallecer de placer y soltaba rápidos gemidos, demasiado extasiado como para controlarse. Castiel aprovechó ese momento para introducir un segundo dedo y se sorprendió la facilidad con la que había podido meterlo. Levantó la mirada viendo como Dean lo miraba con ternura y confianza, dándole a entender que podría hacerle lo que quisiera a su cuerpo que él no iba a quejarse y ya no tenía miedo.

- Dean, ¿te sientes preparado para que...? -preguntó besándole la punta erección con delicadeza-

- Aun no, Cas -suspiró recuperando el aire, viendo como el ángel le miraba confuso. Le sonrió-. Porque primero... quiero lubricar un poco más cierta cosa -le miró lujurioso y abrió ligeramente sus labios señalándolos con su dedo-. Lo quiero aquí, Cas... quiero su sabor en mis labios.

La mente del ángel se nubló por un momento ante el derroche de erotismo que le estaba proporcionando el cazador. Se incorporó y rozando su miembro con el de Dean movió sus caderas sobre él acariciando con su erección todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca, poniendo sus rodillas a cada lado de la cabeza de Dean. Tomando su erección metió la punta en su boca y notó como la lengua del cazador salía inmediatamente a recibirle dándole fuertes lamidas que le hicieron suspirar de gusto. Dean levantó sus manos tomando las caderas de Castiel acercándolas más a él y metiendo todo lo que pudo de la erección del ángel en su boca. Cerró los ojos pasando su lengua y moviendo sus labios lentamente para dejarlo húmedo tal y como le había dicho. Bajó una de sus manos y empezó a acariciarse su entrada. Con seguridad metió un dedo rápidamente y hasta el fondo, y eso le provocó tal placer que chupó más fuerte el miembro del ángel haciéndole soltar un profundo gemido ronco.

Castiel supo que estaba metiéndose un dedo, aunque no podía verlo porque estaba de espaldas eso le excitó demasiado. Empezó a mover las caderas suavemente contra su boca marcando el ritmo con mucho cuidado de dejar que Dean respirase. Sentía su erección dura y caliente en esa boca y no podía imaginarse lo que iba a ser estar dentro de ese caliente cuerpo. No pudo esperar más y se alejó dejando la boca de Dean con un poco de su sabor, tomó la mano del cazador retirándola con cuidado de su santuario y tomándole las piernas las abrió un poco colocando su erección en la entrada. Miró a Dean y éste le sonrió dándole su consentimiento, así que poco a poco empezó a penetrarle mientras apretaba los dientes.

- _Joder, Joder..._ -Dean sentía algo de escozor al ser penetrado por primera vez, pero no le importó- _Cas, Cas... no te detengas..._-pidió entre suspiros largos, empezando a sudar-

Castiel empezó a sudar igual del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no enterrarse de una estocada en ese cuerpo. A veces sentía que no podría pasar de lo apretado que estaba, pero esperando un minuto notaba la entrada más relajaba y se introducía un poco más. Cuando apenas quedaba un poco de su erección fuera de Dean, le penetró rápidamente para sorpresa del cazador que arqueó su espalda apretando el agarre de sus manos en la gabardina mientras soltaba un gemido de sorpresa. Esa sensación tan dolorosa pero placentera le había gustado demasiado, se estaba convirtiendo en un masoquista. Notó como las manos del ángel que estaban sujetando sus piernas temblaron, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo pudo abrir los ojos para ver la cara extasiada de placer del ángel. Tenía los ojos cerrados buscando un auto-control que no sabía que tenía, y sus labios rosados entre abiertos invitaban a pecar una y otra vez besándolo.

- Dean... esto se siente demasiado bien... -susurró abriendo los ojos húmedos, mirándole-

- Disfrútalo mucho, Cas... mm... y hazme disfrutar a mí -le pidió moviendo sus caderas en un gesto traicionero haciendo que saliese un poco y entrase de nuevo, provocando que ambos gimieran-

Castiel empezó a darle suaves embestidas, aun no estaba seguro de si Dean estaba todo lo relajado que parecía y no quería hacerle daño. Se mordió el labio mirando hacia la unión de sus caderas, donde él estaba desapareciendo dentro del cuerpo del cazador. Era la mejor sensación que había experimentado nunca y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a ser más veloz y directo. Cuando Dean le había penetrado había un punto donde le daba cuando se lo encontró que le hacía delirar, ahora él buscaría el de Dean. Lo tomó por las caderas y se echó un poco sobre él empezando a penetrarle más profundamente desde esa postura. Vio como el cazador apenas podía respirar por los suspiros y jadeos que soltaba, pero sobretodo, por los _Cas _que no podía parar de murmurar. Comprendió la excitación que Dean había tenido la primera vez que lo hicieron y era él quien repetía su nombre, sabía a gloria oírlo. Sintió que estaba llegando a su límite y tomó la erección de Dean empezando a masturbarle con rapidez mientras se agachaba a besarle.

- _Cas, Cas, Cas, oh sí, no pares... no pares _-decía contra sus labios ya apenas sin control sobre su cuerpo-

Notó como empezaba a correrse en la mano del ángel mientras éste se corría en su interior y supo que no había experimentado nada igual en su vida. Ambos gimieron contra la boca del otro mientras se dejaban ir, corriéndose de todo el placer que sentían en sus cuerpos. Dean cerró los ojos intentando recyperar la respiración luego de ese orgasmo tan fuerte y notó como Castiel salía de él lentamente para no hacerle daño. Soltó un pequeño quejido y pensó que era normal, al haber sido su primera vez. Castiel se agachó y mordió el muslo del cazador dejándole una última marca en su cuerpo. Dean sonrió ante el gesto.

- Hoy me has marcado el cuerpo entero... por dentro y por fuera -le dijo sonriendo levemente-

El ángel le sonrió y subió de nuevo con sus labios besándole y acariciándole las mejillas con ellos. Idolatraba a ese hombre, al humano que lo había vuelto loco y le había hecho sentir todas las emociones posibles. Le miró a los ojos y le susurró que lo amaba, mientras le daba un beso en la frente dejándolo dormido y relajado. Con cuidado y usando sus poderes le vistió mientras sus manos temblaban. Había controlado a los demonios mientras estaba haciendo el amor con Dean, pero ya no aguantaba más.

Dean abrió los ojos y no supo donde estaba. Tras unos segundos recordó todo y se incorporó viendo como tenía a modo de manta la gabardina del ángel. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio al fondo de la sala, atado con unas cadenas que supuso que él mismo se había puesto. Se acercó un poco a él pero el ángel levantó la mirada y le gritó que no lo hiciera. Dean pudo ver como la mitad de los iris del ángel estaban negros mientras sudaba y tenía un temblar fuerte.

- Cas -lo llamó para que le atendiese- ¿Cuánto llevo dormido? -preguntó-

- Llevas... jum, y a ti que más te da, perdedor... -su voz iba cambiando de tonalidad- mira lo que me has hecho... espero te sientas orgulloso... -sonrió sin quitarle el ojo de encima, al instante la mirada de culpabilidad lo asoló-

- No hablas tú, lo sé, no te sientas mal -se apresuró a aclararle-

- Dean... 23 horas... -susurró mientras su cuerpo daba una pequeña convulsión y sus ojos se oscurecían más-

- Entonces ya tenía que estar aquí ese maldito demonio -dijo levantándose mirando el techo- ¡Crowley! ¡Mueve tu culo demoníaco hasta aquí y saca los demonios de Castiel, ha ganado! -gritó para que lo oyese-

- Nadie había alagado mi culo de esa forma en años, gracias -respondió una voz detrás de Dean, al fondo de la sala- Vaya, no imaginé que ibas a aguantar tanto, Castiel -sonrió mirándole temblar y balbucear maldiciones- Lástima que yo no pueda hacer nada por vosotros.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? No nos vaciles porque juro que te partiré en dos como no le quites los demonios de dentro -respondió Dean con ira tomando el mismo hierro con el que había sido torturado, a modo de arma-

- Digo, que no puedo y es porque no puedo -le aclaró por segunda vez, por si era idiota- La única manera de que los demonios salgan es si Castiel arranca un alma pura de su cuerpo, y yo pensando que lo haría con la tuya, que sí, es algo pecaminosa pero honrada y justiciera al fin y al cabo, pensé que no aguantaría, y por eso le concedí el trato. Pero veo que nuestro amigo tiene más fuerza de la que esperaba -dijo a la vez que se teletransportaba a otro lugar de la habitación esquivando el ataque directo del cazador-

- Mira, maldito hijo de puta, me da igual como lo hagas pero ya estás sacando a esos demonios -le miró con ira- ¿Me entendiste bien? Dije, YA -recalcó subiendo el tono de voz-

- Eso ya no está en mis manos, Dean, está en las tuyas, ¿dejarías que te sacase el alma?¿O serás tan mal agradecido que no querrás salvarlo y huirás? Te lo pondré fácil -dijo riéndose mientras desaparecía, no sin antes chasquear las manos y hacer desaparecer las cadenas que sujetaban al ángel y volviendo dejar aparecer la puerta de salida-

El ángel tembló lleno de pánico al ver que ya no tenía que lo detuviera y su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente caminando hacia Dean mientras se balanceaba un poco de lado a lado. El cazador le miró a los ojos y aunque estaban casi completamente negros, pudo ver la auténtica esencia de Castiel en el brillo que aun no habían perdido. Se quedó estático en su sitio y extendió sus brazos dándole un cálido abrazo al ángel que llegó a él.

- No, Dean, no, no... -le suplicaba negando con la cabeza mientras sus brazos le rodeaban y sus dedos se apoyaban en su espalda-

- Todo estará bien, Cas... todo -susurró a su oído sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte-

El ángel apretó los labios mientras sus manos se introducían por la espalda de Dean, buscando el alma para arrebatársela. Escuchó el quejido de dolor que cualquier humano sentiría cuando están tocando lo más preciado que tienen y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima mientras llegaba a un alma y tiraba de ella hacia fuera, dejando caer el cuerpo de Dean hacia atrás, sonriente a pesar de todo. Castiel sintió como todos los demonios abandonaban su cuerpo y salían en forma de nube negra por la puerta. Cuando su cuerpo se quedó libre cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Dean y se acercó poniendo sus manos sobre su torso, moviéndolo lentamente mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, aun sin creérselo.

- Dean, Dean, despierta, por favor, despierta -le suplicaba moviéndolo un poco más- ¡Dean! -gritó mientras golpeaba el suelo con su mano libre y agachaba su cabeza hasta ponerla sobre el pecho del cazador-

Se quedó unos segundos sollozando en voz baja con la cabeza sobre su pecho, hasta que abrió los ojos impactado de oír su corazón latir con normalidad, y respiraba sin problemas. Levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho de Dean e introduciéndola con cuidado, se quedó impactado de que su alma siguiera ahí. Entonces, ¿qué alma había sacado de ese cuerpo?

Miró hacia uno de los lados viendo un brillo que lo cegó por un momento, y luego éste tomó forma. La forma de una mujer de pelo rubio ondulado y sonrisa cálida. Se acercó un poco a ellos y se arrodilló acariciando la mejilla de Dean. El ángel la observó bien, sabía quien era, la había visto en los recuerdos de Dean.

- ¿Mary... Winchester? -preguntó algo confuso por todo-

- Así es, encantada de conocerte en persona, Castiel -le sonrió mirándole por un momento, pero bajando la vista de nuevo a su hijo- Debo agradecerte que salves a mi hijo siempre que se mete en problemas, desde pequeño era así de revoltoso, impetuoso y valiente, ¿sabes? -dijo sonriendo ante los recuerdos que le venían-

- ¿Porqué estaba dentro de su hijo? -le preguntó algo recuperado del shock inicial-

- Cuando... él se tiró por el acantilado, supe que iba a morir al segundo de impactar contra el mar, y yo... entré en su cuerpo, para mantenerlo con vida hasta tu llegada -dijo mirándole peinando el pelo del mayor de sus hijos-

- Así que tú eras esa pequeña energía que quedaba en su cuerpo y me ayudó a que se recuperase... -dijo comprendiendo lo sucedido en el hotel- Gracias, por haber hecho eso.

- Es mi hijo, toda madre lo único que quiere es lo mejor para sus hijos -dijo mirándole sonriente, viendo la preocupación del ángel en sus ojos. Ella sabía bien porqué era-. Y acepto lo que siente mi hijo por un ángel, creo que es lo que más feliz le ha hecho en su dura vida, y lo merece -dijo levantándose justo cuando la puerta se abría con violencia-

- ¡Cas, como vuelvas a hacerme eso te...! -quiso gritar nada más ver al ángel, pero al ver el espíritu de la mujer que tanto había visto en fotos, se quedó sin voz y sin aire- ¿Mama...? -preguntó sintiéndose mareado y débil por un momento-

- Mi pequeño Sam -dijo llegando hasta el menor de sus hijos, poniendo una de sus manos en las mejillas de él- Siempre supe que ibas a crecer sano y fuerte, pero no me imaginaba que tanto -sonrió aun más-

Sam estaba en shock y no sabía que decir. Las manos empezaron a temblarle y sus labios también. Los apretó para evitar llorar delante de su madre, ya no era un crio que necesitaba abrazos para reconfortarse. No pudo aguantar mucho cuando su madre le dio un abrazo y toda la tristeza de su alma, por lo de Amelia, lo sucedido en esos meses de soledad sin Dean, las peleas que había tenido, las emociones que había sentido, todas le sobrepasaron y como si fuera un niño pequeño buscando consuelo en su madre empezó a llorar abrazándola. No aguantaba más esa fachada de hombre recuperado y feliz, bromista y enfadón.

Unos minutos después se tranquilizó y se separó un poco de su madre pidiendo perdón.

- No me tienes que pedir perdón a mí, si no a ti mismo, Sam -dijo caminando seguida de su hijo menor hacia Castiel, el cual tenía a Dean apoyado en sus piernas- Ahora tengo que irme, ¿podrías por favor...? -le pidió a Castiel-

- Por supuesto, el cielo le espera -dijo viendo como se ponía de rodillas frente a él-

- ¿Cuidarás de mis hijos, Castiel? -le preguntó mirando a Dean y a Sam-

- Prometo hacerlo -dijo asintiendo, esa mujer derrochaba ternura y solemnidad-

- Gracias -susurró bajando su cabeza besando la frente de Dean, que se removió abrazándose a la cintura de su madre- Aunque se haga el fuerte, necesitará de muchos cuidados -dijo acariciándole el pelo- Y ahora más, al no estar yo recordará la pérdida del Impala -dijo sin despegar la vista de su hijo mayor-

- Así que era cosa tuya que no lo recordase -sonrió Sam entendiendo el motivo-

- Una madre tiene que evitar los malos recuerdos a sus hijos si pueden -dijo viendo como Sam se agachaba para darle otro abrazo que aceptó gustosa-

Luego de unos minutos abrazando a sus dos hijos, decidió que era momento de marcharse y miró a Castiel. Éste asintió levantando la mano poniéndola en la frente del alma de esa bella madre, y le susurró un _gracias _antes de enviar su alma al cielo.

Sam se quedó viendo como el alma de su madre viajaba a donde merecía estar y se sintió agradecido de haberla podido ver y conocer un poco mejor, a pesar de que murió cuando era un bebe, supo que ella con mirarle conocía absolutamente todo de él.

Dean se despertó en ese momento y les miró algo desconcertado, se incorporó un poco de las piernas de Castiel.

- Me duele la cabeza a horrores, ¿qué ha pasado? -dijo arrascándose la nuca-

Sam miró a Castiel con una mirada de súplica, era mejor para Dean que no supiera que su madre había estado con él protegiéndolo de la muerte en dos ocasiones y ahora no había podido verla. El ángel lo entendió y miró al cazador.

- Cuando saqué tu alma se fueron los demonios, y la pude introducir de nuevo antes de que fuera tarde -sabía que no estaba bien mentir, pero la entereza del cazador podía peligrar si le contaba la verdad-

- Pues creo que me la has devuelto con un hambre horrible -dijo mirando a Sam fijamente, viendo que tenía las ropas húmedas- ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado?

- Digamos, que cierta persona me mandó a la piscina que no debía -dijo mirando con resentimiento a Castiel- Si hubieras visto como flipó una anciana cuando me vio caer al agua, te habrías reído por horas -dijo acordándose, viendo que Dean le miraba extrañado, ¿porqué iba a reír de eso? -. Intentó meterme mano, Dean -le aclaró-.

- ¿Que una anciana intentó meterte mano en una piscina? -dijo empezando a reírse- Las vuelves locas, Sammy -dijo recuperando el aliento-

- O ya lo estaban, no sé que fue primero -respondió a su broma, más tranquilo y con su alma sosegada luego de haberlo liberado en forma de lágrimas-

- No lo sé tampoco, lo que sé es que quiero comer -dijo levantándose mirando a Castiel a los ojos, siendo su mirada correspondida-

- Aquí fuera hay un restaurante que no se ve mal, frente a la catedral -dijo dirigiéndose a la salida- Os doy cinco minutos, no más -dijo saliendo por ella-

El ángel miró a Dean y se acercó a él abrazándolo con cuidado acariciando su espalda suspirando relajado, pensar que era la segunda vez que casi lo pierde le había dejado las defensas bajas y muy sensible. Dean por su parte se sentía relajado y liberado, necesitado de ese abrazo por el ángel. Había dado su vida por él y no se arrepentía de nada, sólo era más y más feliz.

Tras unos minutos abrazados decidieron salir y vieron a Sam sentado en una mesa donde había un montón de comida lista para tomar. Los recién llegados se sentaron y empezaron a comer hasta que Dean les miró algo extrañado.

- Chicos, ¿dónde hemos dejado a mi nena aparcada? -dijo mirándoles mientras intentaba hacer memoria y no se acordaba-

Castiel y Sam se miraron con la sonrisa más falsa que habían puesto nunca en su vida, sin duda, el peor momento había llegado.


	9. Chapter 8

Sam miró hacia Dean y luego miró al ángel de nuevo, ¿qué explicación iban a darle? No podían contarle lo de Mary así que tenían que inventarse una escusa. Y si ésta no era buena, seguramente se iban a tener que alejar de Dean varios metros para que la explosión de éste no los alcanzara.

- Hey, os estoy hablando y os pregunto, ¿dónde está aparcado el coche? -dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño, pensando que no le estaban haciendo ni caso-

- Verás Dean... el Impala... ah...-empezó a hablar el menor de los hermanos mientras suspiraba sin encontrar las palabras-

- Cuando caíste al mar hace varios días, caíste con el Impala hasta el fondo dejándolo prácticamente destrozado y sin uso y tu mente para no tener ese recuerdo te hizo olvidar que habías caído con él, por eso ahora mismo tenemos otro coche que robaste nada más salir del hotel cuando te recuperaste. Supongo que al haber sacado tu alma, ha vuelto a ti el recuerdo del Impala -dijo tan serio y tan convincente que Sam por un momento se lo creyó todo-

Dean empezó a analizar todo lo sucedido haciendo memoria. Sam se movió inquieto mientras el ángel se mantenía impasible esperando la reacción de Dean. Tenían suerte de que Castiel pudiera mantenerse tan serio y creíble porque si tuviera que ser por su hermano, no iban a salir ilesos en ese momento.

- ¿Me... estáis diciendo, que mi nena está ahora mismo bajo el mar salándose con el agua con la carrocería roída, llena de peces con las algas creciendo en la tapicería y entre sus ruedas? -preguntó aun sin creérselo, viendo como los dos asentían lentamente- Entiendo... -dijo mirando la mesa respirando lentamente- y... -empezó a hablar de nuevo haciendo pausas- ... ¿¡A NADIE SE LE OCURRIÓ DECÍRMELO!? -gritó mirándolos-

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que era mejor no responderle a la pregunta, porque dijeran lo que dijeran Dean les iba a gritar sí o sí.

- Mi nena, tengo que sacarla del mar, arreglarla, ponerle la tapicería nueva, la carrocería espero que no esté tan dañada, el motor, los frenos, todo -dijo levantándose caminando de un lado a otro mientras hablaba-

- Dean, el Impala ya no tiene arreglo... -empezó a decir Sam, ganándose una mirada de ira por parte de su hermano- Vale, vale, me callo -dijo viendo lo sensible que estaba-

- Sí, mejor que no digas nada -le advirtió negando con la cabeza mientras pensaba- Puede que en el taller de Bobby haya piezas, aunque las tenga que comprar, pero el problema está en sacarlo del agua...

- Dean -le llamó la atención el ángel consiguiendo que le mirase- Seguramente el coche ya lo haya sacado del agua la policía, estaba allí cuando te saqué y si no encontraron ninguno de los dos cuerpos, a estas alturas... -dejó de hablar para que el cazador se diera cuenta por si mismo-

Dean le miró con los ojos muy abiertos apenas sin creerse lo que estaba insinuando el ángel. No quería siquiera pensar que eso podría ser cierto así que negó con la cabeza.

- Dean, sé que es duro para ti pero es sólo un coche...

- No es sólo un coche, Cas, es mi coche -dijo mirándole viendo como el ángel fruncía el ceño, confuso-

- La vida es más importante que cualquier coche, Dean -dijo aun confuso y serio, con un tono duro-

- No importa, Cas... no lo comprenderías -dijo algo sorprendido del tono que el ángel estaba usando- vámonos a un hotel, he dormido bastante pero me duele el cuerpo entero y necesito una ducha -dijo mirandoles esperando a que le guiaran hacia un sitio para descansar-

- Cuando estuve en el hotel, vi que por dentro no se veía tan mal y reservé allí una habitación, podremos pasar varios días si queremos -dijo levantándose viendo como Dean se mantenía en silencio-

Caminaron lentamente hacia el hotel. Castiel iba con el ceño fruncido, y ninguno de los dos hermanos sabía porqué era. Dean no decía palabra alguna tampoco y Sam estaba lleno de confusión. Todo eso tendría que ser algo distinto a lo que estaba pasando, su hermano hecho una fiera y el ángel intentando calmarlo. Sabía que Dean había cambiado en estos días y no es que se quejase, era mucho mejor tenerlo algo sensible y enamorado que cabreado y furioso, pero no les entendía en absoluto ahora y no sabía como actuar con cada uno.

Decidió dejar pasar todo y que ellos mismos arreglasen sus pensamientos, fueses cuales fuesen. Llegaron al hotel y se montaron en el ascensor, la habitación estaba en el último piso. El ascensor se paró en la segunda planta y una señora mayor entró en el mismo momento en el que la cara de Sam se ponía blanca como el papel.

- Oh, si es el muchachito que se cayó antes en la piscina mientras me bañaba -dijo sonriente la mujer mayor poniéndose al lado de Sam- Ay, te pareces tanto a mi difunto esposo que no pude evitar tratar de cuidarte para que no te resfriases, ¿te sirvió la toalla que te dejé?

- Sí, me sirvió mucho, gracias -dijo sonriendo más de la cuenta viendo como Castiel y Dean estaban en el fondo del ascensor mirando, traidores-

- Yo acabo de venir de la habitación de mi nieta, también te vio caer y creo que le gustaste -dijo riéndose entrañablemente- me pidió que te dejase y no me aprovechase, pero ella también se fijó en ti, le gustan demasiado los árboles y las plantas y seguro se pensó que siendo tú tan grande eras otro árbol y le llamaste la atención, espero que no quiera regarte -dijo poniendo la mano en el torso de Sam dándole palmaditas mientras reía, para que entendiera que era robusto y grande con un árbol-

- Muchas gracias por su alago... -dijo algo incómodo viendo como llegaban a su piso- Bueno, yo me bajo aquí, muchas gracias -se despidió intentando salir del ascensor, pero tuvo que pararse porque Dean y Castiel estaban saliendo antes que él y cubrían la puerta-

- Me alegro de que tu alma esté mejor, hijo -le dijo la señora sonriéndole sinceramente, despidiéndose con la mano-

Sam se giró y le sonrió sinceramente antes de salir del ascensor y que la puerta se cerrase. La aparición de su madre le había venido bien, pero aun tenía que olvidar todo lo sucedido. Llegó a la puerta del cuarto donde le esperaban sus dos acompañantes, vamos, las dos alegrías personificadas... Abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación el primero encendiendo la luz. Había tres camas en ésta y así lo había pedido él, no sabía si el ángel iba a utilizar la suya o la de Dean pero en cualquiera de los casos agradecería que la suya, no quería despertarse oyendo susurros lascivos o cosas así como pasaba en las películas de enamorados donde el pobre hermano menor de uno de los de la pareja acababa sufriendo todo eso sin poder hacer nada.

Dejaron las cosas que tenían a mano, armas y la maleta que siempre llevaban con algo de ropa para cambiarse. Dean salió a la terraza y se sentó en una de las sillas viendo las vistas que tenía la habitación, y pensó que de entre todas la de ellos tenía que ser la mejor. Una gran luna adornaba el cielo, solitaria pero brillante. Daba un hermoso reflejo en el mar, y se podía oír el sonido de las olas al llegar a la orilla, era muy relajante. Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en su coche, sabía que debería de estar enfadado pero el tono que había usado el ángel con él lo había desarmado un poco.

Castiel entró en ese momento al balcón aun con el ceño fruncido y se puso frente a Dean mirándole. El cazador sabía que estaba ahí y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada de castigo, como si el ángel le estuviese regañando por sentirse así por un coche. Quizás se estaba comportando de manera infantil.

- Cas, si te molesta que mi coche sea importante para mí, no voy a pedir lo siento por más que me mires así. -dijo observándole-

- Estoy intentando comprender que tiene de importancia ese coche para ti, Dean, nada más.

- Es importante, Cas, y no tengo nada que decir de eso -dijo viendo como el ángel pasaba por su lado rápidamente y cuando se perdió de su zona de visión, escuchó el aleteo del ángel-

Se giró algo sorprendido viendo que se había ido. No había usado palabras muy duras ni un tono fuerte, ¿no? A veces no entendía al ángel, pero esperaba que no tardase demasiado en volver. Volvió a entrar a la habitación y vio como Sam salía de la ducha ya vestido y listo para dormir. Aprovechó para entrar él y ducharse también, necesita relajar su cuerpo. Mientras pasaba rato en la ducha, una parte de su cabeza estaba deseosa de que el ángel apareciera en ese momento para estar juntos, pero eso no pasó. Salió y se secó rápido mientras se colocaba un pantalón y una camisa de manga corta algo usada para dormir. Sam hacía rato que se había acostado así que las luces estaban apagadas. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación con la esperanza de ver al ángel, miró las esquinas, las sillas, la cama que era para él, todo. No había rastro alguno así que se tumbó en su cama algo enfadado, no había hecho nada, y no lo iba a llamar.

_Una semana después..._

- Dean...

- No, Sam, no lo voy a llamar -dijo por quinta vez el mayor de los Winchester mientras intentaba cenar en paz-

- ¿Pasó algo la última vez que lo viste? ¿Os peleasteis o algo así...? -preguntó con duda-

- Que yo sepa no, estaba algo enfadado y no sé porqué, pregúntale a él cuando aparezca -dijo algo molesto terminando de cenar y sentándose en el sofá encendiendo la televisión-

- Sois imposibles... -dijo colocándose bien la chaqueta- Creo que iré a tomar algo al bar, supongo que no querrás venir -dijo viendo como su hermano negaba- Muy bien, entonces iré sólo -le tiró un paquete de palomitas que le había comprado al lado del sofá y salió de la habitación-

Dean miró el paquete de palomitas y lo cogió abriéndolo mientras fingía que no le importaba nada, pero estaba seguro de que nadie le creía, él no se lo creía.

Sam vio como dentro del hotel, al lado de la piscina, había un pequeño bar de cócteles y entró sentándose en la barra. Le atendió un camarero bastante simpático y sonriente que le sirvió distintos cócteles. Cielo Azul, Cherry Noir, Mojito de manzana y cócteles de ese estilo, dulces. Mientras hablaba con el camarero, una mujer rubia de ojos verdes se acercó hasta él y se sentó en la barra pidiendo un Black Widow Spider. Era uno sin alcohol y llevaba helado de vainilla y nata como dos ingredientes principales a parte de otros.

- Vaya, tú eres el chico que se cayó a la piscina, ¿verdad? -dijo la chica observándole con una gran sonrisa-

- ¿Se ha extendido mi fama ahora? -dijo sonriendo, seguramente por el efecto del alcohol-

- Mi abuela y yo te vimos caer, siento el comportamiento que tuvo pero le gustaste mucho -dijo dándole las gracias al camarero cuando le sirvió su cóctel-

- No pasa nada, ya tengo asumido que vuelvo así a las ancianas, mi hermano también me lo dice -dijo tomando un poco de su Cherry Noir-

- Es entrañable cuando no hay hombres guapos cerca, desde que mi abuelo murió se dedica a bromear con los chicos, pero realmente no le gusta ninguno, y me alegro porque no quiero presenciarla atacando a nadie -dijo riendo levemente mirándole- Me llamo Runa, Runa Claire -le sonrió al presentarse-

- Sam Winchester -respondió mirándola- ¿Te gustan los árboles y las plantas, verdad? -dijo viendo como ella se quedaba asombrada- Me encontré con tu abuela en el ascensor y me lo dijo, no te asustes.

- Ella siempre contándolo todo -dijo con un tono cálido- Trabajo en una ONG para ayudar la fauna y la flora en mis tiempos libres, por lo demás, soy vendedora comercial de productos farmacéuticos -dijo sacando una tarjeta y entregándosela- Por si quieres llamarme, yo debo volver con mi abuela, espero que no haya hecho una telaraña y haya atrapado ahí hombres -bromeó mientras se levantaba y se marchaba dedicándole una última sonrisa-

Sam miró la tarjeta y dudó un segundo si guardarla o no, no estaba preparado para nada, al menos por ahora. Aun así, no supo porqué la guardó en su bolsillo, no perdía nada por quedarse con ella. Tomó de nuevo la copa en su mano y terminó de tomársela, vio como el camarero iba a ponerle otra y le paró mientras le pedía el cóctel que la chica había bebido. Ya que tenía que probar, iba a empezar por la bebida.

Dean iba ya casi por el final de la película y le quedaban pocas palomitas. Se las había comido lentamente mientras veía la película a oscuras. Estaban echando en la televisión la película _Sherlock Holmes 2: Juego de Sombras. _Aunque no había visto la primera supo más o menos de que iba, de pequeño cuando Sam estaba en el colegio y él tenía que esperarle, sin que le vieran tomaba un libro de la biblioteca sobre este personaje. Siempre le había gustado la astucia con la que actuaba Sherlock, y lo leía a escondidas para que no se pensaran que era una rata de biblioteca. Verlo en película también era muy entretenido y alguna vez casi le hacía esbozar viendo las situaciones tan peliagudas que estaban pasando. Veía la escena de la torre. Cuando el profesor lo había torturado y Watson le había rescatado derrumbando la torre.

_-¿Cómo sabía que lo encontraría?_

_-Usted no me encontró: derrumbó un edificio sobre mí._

Era irónico que casi se mataban los dos con ese tipo de cosas, pero en el fondo no parecía importarles por muchas quejas que Watson soltase, seguía al lado de ese hombre tan inteligente pero a la vez loco y más cerca de la muerte que muchos tipos sobre la tierra. Eran inseparables a pesar de todo eso. Su cabeza viajó inmediatamente de nuevo hacia Castiel, estaba intentando distraerse. Sabía que el ángel tenía que volver, no habían discutido ni nada por el estilo, seguro le había surgido un problema.

Mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, una mano manchada de algo negro pasó por encima de su hombro y tomó una de las palomitas que había caído en su camisa. Se asustó inmediatamente ya que no lo había oído pero rápidamente sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda con mucho cuidado mientras esa persona masticaba lentamente la palomita. Pudo ver el color de la inconfundible gabardina de Castiel y suspiró liberando toda la tensión que tenía en el cuerpo mientras recibía el abrazo y un tierno beso en el cuello.

- Cas, me has asustado -dijo cerrando los ojos poniendo sus manos sobre las de él-

- Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero sé que interrumpir una película no le gusta a nadie -habló apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Dean-

- ¿Dónde has estado estos días, Cas? -preguntó dejando caer su mejilla contra la del ángel-

- Intentando comprender tu cariño desorbitado por el Impala, y otras cosas -dijo sintiendo su cálida mejilla contra la de él-

- Y, ¿cuál es tu conclusión? -preguntó curioso-

- Que no te entiendo, Dean, no es una persona, ni un animal, no se mueve a no ser que tú quieras y a veces se rompe sin motivo, necesita gasolina y gasta dinero, y es más lento que yo a la hora de ir a los sitios -dijo concluyendo, frunciendo un poco el ceño-

- ¿Estás celoso de un coche, Cas? -le preguntó sorprendido acariciándole las manos-

- No, no son celos, creo, no es lo mismo que sentía cuando te veía con alguna mujer -dijo sin ningún tono de reproche, comparando sentimientos- Mi conclusión es que no lo entiendo, pero lo respeto.

- ¿Has estado fuera por una semana sólo porque no me entendías? -le preguntó enfadándose un poco-

- No, no ha sido por eso.

- ¿Entonces? -dijo sintiendo sucia su mano, la miró y la vio llena de algo negro- ¿Qué es esto?

Castiel lo soltó dándole la vuelta al sofá poniéndose delante de Dean, viendo como estaba lleno de esa cosa negra hasta las pestañas. Le tomó de la mano y lo alzó abrazándolo poniendo una de sus manos tapando los ojos de Dean, manchándolo y dejándole un antifaz de mancha negra sobre los ojos. Dean se sintió algo mareado al notar que el ángel los llevaba a otro lado y le daba la vuelta quedando su espalda contra el pecho de Castiel. De repente quitó su mano y Dean abrió los ojos lentamente con la vista algo nublada aun por el viaje, pero pudo ver bajo una farola de la calle el brillante negro de su Impala. Se quedó asombrado mientras se acercaba rápidamente para tocar la carrocería. Tenía una capa de cera por encima que lo hacía brillar y resbalar a la vez. Abrió el capó viendo como todas las piezas eran nuevas. Un motor potente bien colocado resaltaba por encima de todo, lo examinó viendo que estaba bien ensamblado al coche al igual que todas las demás piezas. Abrió una de las puertas y tocó la tapicería. Era nueva, pero era idéntica a la que tenía antes el coche. Con ilusión se sentó en el asiento del piloto y tocó el volante, ese sí era el antiguo pero se notaba que tenía arreglos.

Castiel se acercó hasta él y se agachó abriendo la puerta del copiloto mirando que ahora el cazador se veía feliz como un niño. Dean le miró y supo que esas manchas eran del coche, pintura, de grasa, aceite, de todo lo que fuera posible.

- ¿Lo has arreglado tú, Cas? -dijo mirándole-

- Cuando me fui, llegué al depósito de la policía donde estaba el Impala, tan aplastado que me costó reconocerlo -dijo frunciendo el ceño viendo como tuvo que mirar coche por coche negro estrujado- Lo llevé a un taller por la noche mientras no había nadie, y usé la fuerza para estirarlo, que pareciese lo que es, un coche -dijo mirándose las manos- Cuando lo conseguí, me di cuenta de que no sabía que hacer con él, ni nada, y esperé allí a que llegasen los dueños, un buen hombre y su hija. Les expliqué que tenía que arreglar el coche, y que quería aprender para poder hacerlo siempre y ellos me ayudaron amablemente, incluso me dieron las piezas, creo que me tomaron cariño incluso -dijo mirando a Dean-

- Quién no te lo tomaría, Cas -dijo mirándole sonriendo con orgullo por él, mientras salía del coche rodeándolo para llegar a él-

- He tardado una semana, siento no haber venido en ese tiempo, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa -vio como el cazador llegaba hasta él-

- Te perdono que me hayas dejado abandonado una semana -dijo rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de Castiel acercándolo a abrazarlo, mientras con una mano le quitaba un poco las manchas negras de la cara- Te hace falta una buena ducha -aseguró mirando su dedo-

El ángel lo tomó de nuevo haciendo otro teletransporte tomando a Dean de sorpresa, un día acabaría mareado de verdad con tanto viaje. Abrió los ojos notando como el agua caliente de la ducha caía sobre él y vio que también caía sobre Castiel. La ducha era la del hotel, así que supo donde estaba todo.

- Desnúdate, voy a ayudarte a limpiarte -dijo mientras salía de la ducha quitándose su camisa-

Fue hasta un pequeño mueble y sacó jabón, champú y una esponja para poder quitarle toda la suciedad al ángel. Se dio la vuelta viendo como Castiel ya estaba completamente desnudo mirándole desde la ducha y se mordió el labio intentando no caer en la tentación de ponerlo contra la pared y hacérselo salvajemente. Llevaba una semana viviendo como un monje de clausura, el ángel no podía quedarse tan sexy mirándolo o no podría controlarse. Haciendo acopio de su auto-control, llegó hasta él echando un poco de jabón en la esponja. La mojó y luego empezó a pasarsela por la espalda suavemente, quitando todo los restos de suciedad de sus hombros primero.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin ducharte? -preguntó pasando bien la esponja enjabonando su espalda-

- No tenía tiempo que perder, quería volver pronto contigo -dijo con los ojos cerrados, dejándose limpiar-

Dean se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta y empezó a lavar su brazo derecho con la esponja, y el izquierdo tomando un poco de jabón, lo empezó a limpiar con su mano. Se pegó a su cuerpo mojándose el torso, el pelo, el pantalón, pero le daba igual, no quería alejarse de él ni un sólo milímetro. Tomó una de las manos de Castiel entre la esponja y al suya empezando a quitarle las manchas que tenía entre sus dedos y en la palma, desde luego no había sido nada cuidadoso en lo de mancharse. Hizo lo mismo con la otra mano mientras le daba un beso en su ya limpia espalda, demostrándole que le había echado de menos. Le dio la vuelta y lo puso cara a cara frente a él para lavarle el pecho con cuidado viendo como seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricias. Le pidió que no abriera los ojos y empezó a lavar con cuidado sus mejillas, dejándolas limpias al igual que su nariz y frente. Le dio un beso en los labios cuando terminó de limpiarle el rostro y se empezó a arrodillar delante de él. Castiel abrió los ojos mirándole mientras se sentía algo avergonzado.

- Hey, ¿qué estás pensando con esa mirada? -dijo sonriendo burlón mientras tomaba uno de sus pies para lavarlo-

- Nada... -intentó disimular, no consiguiéndolo-

Dean terminó de lavarle los pies y levantó la mirada sabiendo que iba a tener frente a ella al ángel con una erección. Se levantó y pasó la esponja por las caderas del ángel, llegando hasta la ingle pero sin tocar su preciado tesoro. Vio como Castiel le suplicaba con la mirada y supo que no podría aguantar sin hacerlo, esos ojos eran su perdición. Llegó con la esponja hasta su erección y empezó a ''limpiarla'' mientras el ángel temblaba ligeramente. Podía aguantar golpes, que lo intentasen asfixiar, demonios dentro, de todo... pero no podía tener la compostura firme cuando Dean le tocaba. El ángel se agarró a los brazos de éste para sujetarse y no caer, sintiendo temblores en sus piernas cuando soltó la esponja y empezó a masturbarle con la mano. Sintió que llegaría pronto, había estado demasiado necesitado del cazador esos días y no había dejado de pensar en él haciéndoselo de nuevo. Había sido tan placentero, que quería repetir lo antes posible.

- Dean... sí ... -de sus labios escapaban pequeños suspiros y gemidos- n-no voy a aguantar más... lo siento... -se disculpó mirándole a los ojos- pero no podía más sin tus manos en mí...

- Eso me alaga, Cas -dijo acercándose para besarle- Y te mereces que haga que te corras ahora mismo entre mis dedos, después de haber hecho un gran trabajo -dijo apretándole la punta de la erección con maestría mientras le masturbaba-

Castiel sintió sus piernas flaquear y se agarró más al cazador mientras se corría con un largo y sensual gemido. Dean notó que a pesar de que aun les caía el agua de la ducha, el líquido del ángel invadía su mano, posesivo, tal y como lo era su dueño. No dejó de masturbarlo hasta que acabó el orgasmo y le dio un beso saliendo de la ducha tomando una toalla para pasársela al ángel. Por un momento temió que se caería pero consiguió salir de la ducha y empezó a secarse. Dean recogió las ropas y las dejó a un lado esperando a que el ángel terminase. Salió fuera un momento y pudo fijarse como en una de las camas estaba Sam dormido con la almohada sobre la cabeza, seguro había escuchado el jaleo de la ducha y por eso se tapaba, esperaba que se hubiera dormido antes de que hubiera oído el final de todo. Tomó unos pantalones y entró de nuevo al servicio pasándoselos a Castiel, que se los puso rápidamente con cuidado. Aprovechó para lavarse él los pocos restos que quedaban en su cara de la mancha negra que el ángel le había dejado al taparle los ojos, así, no miraba como esos pantalones se ponían sobre esa piel poniéndolo celoso, eso quería hacerlo él. Se secó un poco la cara y el cuerpo y salieron del servicio. Castiel se quedó en medio de la habitación mientras que el cazador se tumbaba en su cama mirándole. Miró su cama y miró la de Dean, no sabía si quería dormir con él pero supuso que si le miraba con esa intensidad, es porque lo deseaba tanto como él. Y sin dudarlo ni un minuto más llegó a su cama metiéndose entre las sábanas abrazándolo.

- Una buena elección -susurró- Y si no hubieras venido, me hubiera ido yo contigo -le comunicó cerrando los ojos, suspirando de gusto al tener al ángel entre sus brazos luego de siete largos días-

- Y yo te hubiera recibido así -contestó abrazándolo mientras le acariciaba el pelo- Te he echado mucho de menos esta semana, Dean -le susurró al oido-

- Y yo a tí, Cas... gracias por lo del Impala, ha quedado genial, y me gusta más sabiendo que ahora está hecho por tus manos.

- No quería verte mal y apagado, sólo sonriente y feliz -dijo mirándole en la oscuridad-

- Cas, desde que estoy contigo no puedo dejar de sonreír y ser feliz, y eso a veces me aterra porque no sé que pueda pasar cuando matemos a Crowley...

- Me quedaré aquí, Dean, no le des vueltas a eso -dijo aclarándoselo rápidamente- No quiero el cielo, ni el infierno, ni nada, sólo a ti, prometí pasar la eternidad contigo y sé que por un momento rompí la promesa, pero no volverá a... -no pudo terminar cuando los labios del cazador tomaron los suyos-

Lo besó abrazándolo contra él, demostrándole que nada podría separarlos. No era del todo cierto que no quería el cielo, se arrepentía de lo ocurrido y si necesitaban ayuda iría, pero siempre con la idea de volver a por Dean. Luego de un rato de besos y abrazos, se tomaron la mano mientras con la manta se tapaban hasta arriba, abrazados y sin soltarse.

Como diría el gran Sherlock Holmes: _"Yo no diría que lo resolví de manera brillante, lo único que hice fue seguir un razonamiento analizando todas las pistas. Observar y razonar son dos constantes en mi vida que no puedo dejar, querido Watson"._

Observando y razonando las pistas, se resolvía y descubrían las verdades. ¿Entonces observando y razonando, cuál era la verdad absoluta de ellos? Esa respuesta es fácil. Observamos que se necesitan, si no están unidos ni pueden verse, no están seguros, se desestabilizan, pierden la sonrisa y las ganas de bromear, y aunque a veces discutan, siempre acaban trabajando el uno por el otro para protegerse entre ellos. Castiel siempre prefería la vida del cazador a la suya, y Dean siempre buscaba traer de vuelta sano y salvo al ángel. Entre ellos se sinceraban siempre que llegaba el momento, contándose sus más puros sentimientos. Con esas pistas, razonamos, que el amor que existe entre ellos dos es tan fuerte que morirían por el otro apenas sin dudarlo. Que si alguno de los dos faltase, el otro nunca podría estar seguro, protegido, sonriente y feliz. Siguiendo el _observar y razonar_ se llegaba a la solución, y nadie estaría nunca en contra de los métodos del gran Sherlock Holmes, ¿no?


	10. Chapter 9 - Parte 1

Dean abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo la luz del día sobre su rostro, cálida y suave, acariciando sus pecas y sus párpados buscando despertarle. Se removió en la cama buscando otro tipo de calor, pero no lo encontró. Perezosamente abrió los ojos viendo el mundo algo desenfocado. Distinguió la figura de dos personas sentadas en la mesa y el olor a café recién hecho.

- Al fin despiertas, bella durmiente -dijo Sam mirándole mientras sorbía un poco de café-

Dean gruñó y empezó a incorporarse con los ojos cerrados, mientras bostezaba y se estiraba haciendo crujir su espalda, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama. Sintió un peso en la cama y abrió los ojos viendo al ángel mirándole con un café en la mano, que aceptó gustosamente.

- Cas me ha contado todo, ahora será como estrenar coche nuevo.

- Tengo muchas ganas de conducirlo, quiero ver que tanto ha aprendido Cas de la mecánica en esa semana y si me tengo que poner a estudiarlo en serio -bromeó mientras daba otro sorbo al café-

- Espero que no te quite el puesto de mecánico de la familia, aunque así podríais hacer competiciones de mecánicos, y estoy seguro de que Cas te ganaría y sería más rápido que tú -sonrió mientras terminaba su café-

- No me toques las narices, Sam, que al final me fabricaré contigo un carro para la compra y se lo daré a una señora -amenazó sintiendo que le buscaba el orgullo-

El menor de los hermanos iba a replicar cuando sintieron que alguien pegaba a la puerta con delicadeza. Los tres se miraron y Cas se levantó para abrir la puerta, quería asegurarse de que quien entrase no fuera un peligro para ellos. Se quedó parado frente a ésta y dudando un poco, abrió la puerta y los tres se quedaron impresionados, quizás el ángel un poco menos.

- Vosotros sois Dean, Sam, y el ángel del señor Castiel, ¿verdad? -preguntó la chica que estaba frente a ellos-

- Sí, somos nosotros... ¿cómo lo sabes? -preguntó el menor levantándose-

- Os vi en el fondo de la clase cuando estaba exponiendo un trabajo, y aun así os conozco -sonrió amablemente- ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó mientras el ángel se apartaba, dándole el permiso-

Avanzó dentro de la habitación viendo como Dean se incorporaba llevando como única prenda los pantalones. Su torso desnudo brillaba por la luz del día que se reflejaba en ellos, dándole el aspecto del hombre recién despierto más hermoso que existe: pelo revuelto con descuido, ojos brillantes adormilados, cuerpo relajado y tocable... Una camisa apareció de repente sobre él colocada, negra, algo ajustada pero lo suficiente como para dejar de provocar ese efecto. Dean y Sam miraron a Castiel con cara de pescado recién salido del agua, éste no pareció observarles mientras cerraba la puerta. La chica se quedó mirando a Dean, y éste se pensó que se había quedado mirándole por lo de la ropa, aunque algo en su mirada le hacía dudar.

- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? -preguntó Sam mientras le ofrecía asiento en la mesa-

- Bueno, supuse que si estabais buscándome teníais que quedaros en un sitio cercano a la universidad, y éste hotel para eso es perfecto -sonrió tímidamente mientras se sentaba, agradeciéndole el gesto- Además, la recepcionista del hotel es una conocida mía y creo que vosotros tenéis algo peculiar que os hace irreconocibles -dijo mirando a Castiel, sin duda era el elemento clave de todo, siendo más precisos, su ropa lo era-

- Con Cas tenemos el destacar asegurado...

- Así es -les miró, suspirando un momento- Sé quienes sois, sé la situación por la que estáis aquí, y os estaba esperando... -su mirada se centró de nuevo en Dean, y no es que a éste le disgustase, pero se sentía incómodo- Mi nombre es Eunice Vryzkas y soy de Grecia, aunque eso ya lo sabíais vosotros.

- Lo oímos en la exposición -asintió Sam mirándole-

- ¿Quién eres?

Todos giraron su cabeza mirando a Castiel, que había lanzado esa pregunta dejando a los dos hermanos confusos. ¿Ella se había presentado, y ahora el ángel preguntaba eso? Estaban seguros de que falta de atención no tenía, y tampoco era despistado para las cosas importantes. La chica lo miró algo seria, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No es el momento de que sepáis eso...

- Si eres un peligro para nosotros, sabes que tendremos que ocuparnos -respondió Dean mirándole-

- No soy un peligro para vosotros, sé que estáis aquí porque el profeta soñó algo y os atrajo hasta aquí, para buscarme... -seguía mirando al cazador mayor- Y lo que soy, creo que es mejor que no os lo diga ahora, porque antes debo daros otros datos. El sueño del profeta se cumplirá dentro de dos días, y en ese momento todo acabará, los demonios quedarán sellados para siempre y el mundo podrá respirar en paz.

- Y nosotros también, al fin -aclaró Sam, sintiéndose algo más relajado-

- Sí, pero... no entiendo... -no apartaba la vista del hermano mayor-

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Es que... ¿me podéis contar que soñó el profeta exactamente?

- Soñó que ibas caminando frente a una cafetería, donde están las barcas y las gaviotas -empezó a relatar Dean-. Y nosotros aparecíamos detrás tuya en el momento en el que Crowley aparecía, y teníamos una conversación que creo que ni siquiera Cas pudo oír -vio como el nombrado negaba, dándole la razón- Sólo oímos algo de que tú sabías todo, y él dejaba de sonreír para ponerse serio.

- ... ¿De verdad fue ese el sueño? -insistió mirándoles-

- Sí, joder no soy tan viejo como para no acordarme de las cosas -respondió frunciendo el ceño-

Miró que en ese momento Sam y Castiel se miraban muy serios mientras la chica también los observaba. Dean se sintió al margen de todas esas miradas y se empezó a enfadar, ¿qué sabían ellos que él no?

- Oye, ¿qué pasa aquí? -preguntó con un tono de voz fuerte-

- Cuando... -Sam empezó a explicarse, algo dudoso- fuiste a buscar la hamburguesa y no regresabas, lo de Crowley -le recordó- nosotros estábamos esperando, vigilando la universidad por si ella salía y terminaba, y en ese momento nos llamó Kevin -miró a Castiel, que seguía quieto y rígido en su sitio, pensativo- Y nos preguntó por ti, Dean...

- ¿Por mí? ¿Me quiere contar otro de sus sueños eróticos o algo así? -la chica lo miró algo sorprendida- Es una broma, no lo hace -aclaró negando con las manos-

- No, Dean, nos contó que tú ya no aparecías en su sueño -respondió Castiel mientras miraba hacia el suelo, buscando en su cabeza alguna respuesta que le pudiera servir-

- ¿Y porqué no salgo yo en el sueño? -frunció el ceño sintiéndose un cero a la izquierda sin derecho a información-

- Porque... tú deberías estar muerto, Dean -dijo Eunice en el tono más suave que pudo- Si eso no pasa, ésto nunca terminará... si no mueres y vuelves al infierno, las puertas nunca podrán ser cerradas... -se removió inquieta en la silla por todo lo que decía-

- ¿Qué? -abrió mucho los ojos, mirando a Sam y al ángel-

Sam se levantó negando con la cabeza mientras golpeaba la mesa. Un severo _NO_ salió de la boca del ángel casi sin que éste pudiera controlarlo. Dean se sentó en la cama, sus piernas flaqueaban y él no había asimilado la información. _Volver al infierno_. Tenía que estar de broma, eso nunca iba a pasar, jamás. Volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras veía que Sam seguía con el puño sobre la mesa y los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño de forma casi dolorosa.

- Lo siento... siento tener que decirlo así, pero eso es lo que sé... ¿Has estado a punto de morir recientemente en cortos periodos de tiempo, y casi de forma extraña? -preguntó mirándole-

- Sí... dos veces -respondió el ángel viendo que el cazador no estaba disponible para ello-

- En una de esas dos tendrías que haber muerto, ¿cómo es posible escaparse de la muerte en dos ocasiones?

- Supongo que... tener a un ángel en tu ayuda y dispuesto a salvarte tiene mucho que ver -suspiró Sam mientras abría los ojos-

- Eso tendrá que dejar de pasar...

- Aun así me muera, ¿porqué voy a tener que ir al infierno? -preguntó Dean elevando el tono de voz-

- Quizás sea por mi culpa, Dean... -susurró el ángel, que aun no había levantado la cabeza en todo ese tiempo- Por... lo que hacemos.

- No, no, estáis equivocados -respondió Eunice mirándoles, negando rápidamente con la cabeza- Dios no desaprueba lo que hay entre vosotros, cualquier acto de amor no puede ser castigado y mucho menos para los salvadores de su creación favorita... pero... dime, Dean, ¿estabas cometiendo acto de suicidio en esos instantes? -preguntó mirándole, viendo que Castiel al fin alzaba el rostro para verle también-

- Pues... la primera vez me tiré por un barranco al mar, por mi propia cuenta, ¿eso cuenta como suicidio, verdad? -preguntó viendo como asentía- Y la segunda vez... me quedé en la habitación cuando Crowley liberó a Castiel a las veinticuatro horas de tener demonios dentro de él, y aunque hizo aparecer la puerta para que pudiera salir y dejarlo así, no lo hice... tuvo que agarrar mi alma y sacarla de mí, pero luego la pudo poner, esa era la cura, arrancas un alma y se liberaba.

Eunice miró al ángel extrañada, viendo como éste intercambiaba miradas con Sam. Dean frunció más el ceño, era la segunda cosa que contaba y había provocado la misma reacción, una extrañeza total.

- ¿Qué pasó que yo no sé? -preguntó con un tono peligroso y duro, algo oscurecido-

- Dean, el alma que arrancó Cas de tu cuerpo no... no era la tuya -empezó a explicarse Sam, algo nervioso-

- ¿A no? ¿Se puede tener dos almas? -preguntó, el ángel negó con la cabeza-

- Ese alma... era la de mama, Dean.

- Venga Sammy, no estoy para tus putas bromas -dijo frunciendo el ceño mirándole-

Observó el rostro de su hermano y pudo ver que en sus ojos no había rastro de broma, ni de mentira, ni de nada. Sólo tristeza y más tristeza. La cara del ángel también era un poema, no se atrevía a mirar a Dean pero sabía de sobra que eso le daría la respuesta verdadera al cazador.

- ¿Y... qué hacía el alma de mamá dentro de mí? -preguntó derrotado e inseguro-

- Cuando... quisiste suicidarte con el Impala, ella entró en ti para guardar un poco de tu energía y que yo te reviviese -habló Castiel, lento y con muchas pausas en su voz- Y estuvo protegiéndote del recuerdo del coche hasta el momento en el que yo metí mis manos para arrancarte el alma, sólo que en vez de la tuya, ella se interpuso y se sacrificó a ser arrancada.

- Y entonces llegué yo, mamá estaba con vosotros y nos explicó un poco todo lo que había pasado, y Cas la envió al cielo -terminó Sam de explicar-

- El suicidio es pecado, por lo tanto morirías indigno de ascender a los cielos en esas dos ocasiones y... -Castiel no quiso terminar la frase, sabía que no hacía falta-

Dean tenía los ojos oscurecidos y no miraba a ninguno de los tres.

- ¿Algo más que yo no sepa? -preguntó con una voz grave-

Los dos negaron con la cabeza, pensando que el cazador iba a levantarse y a darle una paliza a cada uno por haberle mentido de esa forma, ocultándole incluso que su propia madre lo había salvado de la muerte en dos veces, dando su alma por él. Sam quiso dejarlo reflexionar, y Castiel no se atrevía a acercarse, notaba demasiado tenso a Dean y cualquier contacto físico lo iba a rechazar al instante, probablemente cualquier acercamiento a menos de dos metros lo iba a rechazar igual.

- Pero... ¿porqué Dean tiene que volver? -preguntó Sam volviendo la atención a la chica-

- Porque él... él lo inició todo, con su aceptación a torturar a las pobres almas, el hombre justo que cayó para salvarse...

- Pero quien lo terminó fui yo, maldita sea, yo maté a Lilith y el apocalipsis estalló, pero además de eso lo paramos, paramos el plan divino y ahí quedó toda la idea del fin del mundo y la extinción de la raza humana -se quejó elevando el tono de voz, demostrando nerviosismo en cada poro de su piel-

- Evitasteis el primer plan divino... pero como se dice, siempre hay un plan B, una consecuencia -notó la mirada de asombro de Castiel sobre ella, él no conocía nada de un segundo plan divino- Cuando el apocalipsis se detuvo, los humanos demostraron ser una fuerte creación de Dios, que venció a su propio hijo caído y luchó contra los seres más despreciables, los demonios -miraba al ángel, explicándoselo todo a él mayormente- Lo evitasteis el plan divino, pero Dios estaba preparado para eso y dijo que si ellos no desaparecían y conseguían solventar todo, merecerían vivir para siempre en tranquilidad, así que ideó el segundo plan... -levantó sus manos, y una mitad de una tablilla apareció en ellas-

Abrieron mucho los ojos al reconocer que esa no era la parte de Kevin, si no que la de Crowley, la que llevaban buscando tanto tiempo. Eunice tomó aire y la dejó sobre la mesa, mirándola fijamente. Empezó a hablar con voz pausada y tranquila.

- _Las puertas del infierno se cerrarán cuando el hombre justo, que cayó corrupto a manos de los seres más oscuros, que nacieron gracias a uno de mis hijos, muera en el pecado del suicidio y descienda a los oscuros parajes donde habita el mal. Dará su vida a cambio de proteger lo más valioso que tiene, y también querrá enmendar los actos que cometió al caer en la debilidad de su corazón pues éste aun sigue siendo puro. El segundo plan debe cumplirse sin ninguna duda, o el ángel enjaulado renacerá de sus cenizas y sin tener que pedir un 'sí', tomará a la fuerza el cuerpo que iba a ser para él. Y para ese entonces, Miguel no podrá hacer nada pues ni las súplicas harán que pueda bajar de mi reino. _-pausó un poco la lectura y suspirando continuó-_ Quien todo empezó, quien todo lo impidió, debe dar su vida. Ésta es la oportunidad de los humanos, mi segundo plan divino, y así queda escrito._

Terminó de leer levantando la mirada hacia Dean, notando que no era la única que lo hacía. Éste tenía las manos algo temblorosas, mínimamente, controlando con nervios de acero todo mientras asimilaba las palabras que estaba oyendo. Sam soltó un suspiro lleno de dolor mirando como el ángel se había dado la vuelta para no mirarles siquiera, y el menor supo que en ese momento el que había sido el más ferviente servidor de su padre, quería buscarlo y seguramente enfrentarse a él con todas sus fuerzas. Miró de nuevo a la chica, notando la tristeza en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo... podemos fiarnos de ti? -preguntó apenas en un susurro, atrayendo la atención de todos- Tienes la parte de la tabla de Crowley que él mismo te puede haber cedido, y te puedes haber inventado todo para matar a Dean y que no se cumpla el primer sueño de Kevin -frunció el ceño mientras buscaba más posibilidades- Además, según sabemos sólo puede existir un profeta que lea la palabra de Dios, ¿cómo puedes saber tú lo que dice? -preguntó enfrentándose y rechazando esa posibilidad-

- Sam... -vio el dolor en sus ojos- supongo que a estas alturas tengo que daros la respuesta a una pregunta formulada al principio -supo que aunque Castiel no los miraba, lo oía- Yo... soy la hija de Dios en la tierra.

Castiel se giró rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que Dean se levantaba de la cama en el mismo estado. A diferencia de ellos, Sam tuvo que sentarse al sentir sus piernas débiles pues si eso era cierto, ninguna de sus palabras podían ser mentira.

- ¿La... hija de Dios? -preguntó el ángel aun lleno de confusión, ellos no sabían nada-

- Castiel, no intentes saber si alguno conocía ese dato, pues nadie lo sabía, hasta hoy -vio que aun estaban demasiado en shock- Mi hermano Jesús comenzó a predicar la palabra de mi padre, haciendo actos y todo eso, pero yo no soy como él, tenía que permanecer viviendo como una persona normal los años que hiciera falta hasta que Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester y el ángel rebelado Castiel se presentasen ante mí, en mi busca, en el caso de que detuvieran el apocalipsis. Y así, explicarles esto, el segundo plan divino, y os aseguro que de éste no hay forma de escaparse, no existe un tercer plan, no para Dios, ni para nadie. Si no se cumple Lucifer volverá para tomar el cuerpo de Sam, y Miguel, vivo por supuesto, será encadenado al cielo sin poder darle una lucha digna y evitar nada. Sería el fin de la humanidad, y no sólo eso, porque los demonios no se detendrían y liderados por los vuestros y los ángeles corruptos, tomarían el cielo, tomarían todas las almas y empezaría la década del horror de la que nunca saldríamos, con mi muerte a la cabeza de todas ellas, pues si el segundo plan se cumple, yo regentaré el cielo en nombre de Dios hasta que éste decida volver -notó la mirada del ángel y quiso aclararle la duda que tenía seguro en su mente- No, Castiel, no podría traer a Dean de vuelta, las puertas selladas no las puedo abrir, ni os puedo dejar entrar, nunca podrías ir a por él.

- Tiene que haber otra forma... -susurró el menor de los hermanos cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Dean no miraba a ninguno de ellos, tenía su vista puesta en el fondo del cuarto. Sin embargo, sabían que el dolor de éste no era tan fuerte como el del ángel.

- Voy al cielo -dijo repentinamente desapareciendo antes de que alguno pudiera replicarle-

- No, ¡Cas! -gritó Dean intentando detenerlo, viendo que era demasiado tarde. Miró a Eunice con algo de duda en la mirada- Entonces... el sueño, si yo no estoy en él, ¿cómo es que Crowley sí lo estaba? Tendría que estar encerrado allí abajo.

- El sueño no es una profecía como tal, no es lo que se va a cumplir, es la llamada a los héroes que salvarán nuestro mundo, Dean, siento de verdad todo lo que está pasando y sé que ni por asomo puedo imaginarme vuestro dolor, pero está escrito que así suceda y si no pasa, todos moriremos, los ángeles morirán, y sé bien lo que sientes por Castiel, Dios lo sabe -dijo atrayendo la mirada de los dos- Hablé con él hace poco, bueno, no hablé con él, únicamente oí su voz comunicarme que llegabais y que estuviese preparada, que escogiese las palabras indicadas y que os hiciese entender. No sé donde está, no sé que está haciendo, pero sé que está en un lugar lejano...

- Yo... -empezó a hablar Dean- necesito pensarlo, tengo que morir de suicido, ¿verdad? -preguntó algo inseguro, mientras tomaba una chaqueta y se la colocaba lentamente, viendo como Eunice asentía- Quiero pensarlo un rato...

- Tienes dos días, Dean, por favor, piensa rápido... sé que elegirás lo mejor, de eso no me cabe duda.

Vieron salir al mayor de los hermanos por la puerta con una mirada de dolor, de responsabilidad, de miedo, de angustia... y Sam, salió a la pequeña terraza de la habitación mientras soltaba un grito de rabia y dolor que salió de su garganta junto con un pequeño llano. Eunice pensó que ese dolor tuvo que recorrer la ciudad entera y pensó, que ellos no merecían nada de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Nota de la autora**__: _Este capítulo acaba aquí, es más corto que los normales pero haré lo mismo que con el capítulo tres, lo dividiré en dos partes. Ésta es la primera y prometo subir la segunda en la tarde o noche (de España) de hoy mismo. Siento el retraso, pero debía ocuparme de mis estudios y necesitaba mucho tiempo y motivación para seguir con esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo la historia y disfrutándola, un beso a todos!


	11. Chapter 9 - Parte 2

Dean salió de la habitación caminando lentamente hacia el ascensor. Posó sus dedos en el botón esperando a que llegase mientras guardaba sus manos en la chaqueta, su cabeza quería pensar y reflexionar sobre la decisión, pero no podía hacerlo. Aun no había asimilado la idea de volver al infierno, no quería recordar lo pasado en ese lugar durante su estancia. Sabía que si volvía, todos los demonios que había mandado allí lo torturarían y le harían la vida imposible. Y aunque le tenía algo de miedo a eso, en el fondo sabía que el motivo real no era ese. No quería volver a hacerle daño a nadie y sabía que sería obligado de la manera más cruel posible, Dean Winchester sólo podía ser destruido por la culpa y la carga de los asesinatos del mismo Dean Winchester.

El ascensor llegó y abriéndose las puertas con el típico sonido, entró dentro y marcó el botón de la planta de la recepción. Se miró en el espejo directamente a los ojos, intentando comprender porqué Dios le hacía eso. ¿Es que acaso no era él también un humano, una de sus tan amadas creaciones? Al parecer ni eso, ni el mismísimo padre de todos le tenía un mínimo de cariño, pidiéndole la muerte para salvar a todos.

Llegó a la planta de la recepción y salió del ascensor cruzando la entrada. Varias chicas, que supuso no tendrían más de dieciocho años pero se creían mayores lo miraron e incluso le silbaron y él ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, llegando hasta la puerta y saliendo del edificio. Rodeó un poco el hotel y llegó a la calle donde su Impala había sido dejado la última vez y sacando las llaves (que no recordaba tener en el bolsillo) abrió la puerta y se sentó en él, necesitaba reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido.

Sam se removió un poco en la cama viendo como oscurecía y ni Dean ni el ángel habían aparecido aun con noticias. No pudiendo dormir se incorporó viendo que era casi las dos de la mañana. Dejó una nota para quien llegase, avisando de que estaría dando una vuelta por el hotel y tendría el móvil siempre a mano por si alguno llegaba. Caminó despacio mientras bajaba por las escaleras, necesitaba cansarse hasta cerrar los ojos y caer rendido totalmente, y eso iba a ser difícil contando que tenía una gran resistencia. Vio que a esa hora apenas había movimiento por el hotel y no se encontró con nadie. No quería ir a beber, si pasaba algo quería estar sobrio para al menos enterarse de todas las cosas. Vio una luz tenue por una puerta y cuando se asomó, vio que eran las luces de la piscina a la que había caído por culpa del ángel. Entró al ver que la luz le hacía tener un aspecto relajante, y era otra de las cosas que necesitaba. Llegó caminando lento hasta el borde y se sentó mirando el fondo de la piscina mientras pensaba. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó ahí, hasta que oyó pasos a su espalda y se giró rápidamente para levantarse y atacar quedando erguido, pero se detuvo.

- Siento si te asusté, no era mi intención -susurró la chica viendo como Sam podía haberla derribado cuando quisiera-

- ¿Runa? -miró el susto que había en sus ojos- No, yo... lo siento yo, pensé que eras alguien en el que no se podía confiar -dijo volviendo a sentarse mirando la piscina-

- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó acercándose un poco a él arrodillándose a su lado-

- Tengo unos cuantos problemas encima.

- ¿Son muy personales? -preguntó mirándole, acercándose un poco a él para poner su mano en el hombro de Sam-

- Sí...

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que se te pase? -vio que el chico negaba-

Runa se acercó a él y posó su cabeza en el hombro de Sam para consolarlo un poco. Desde el primer momento en el que lo vio caer a la piscina le gustó, y su abuela había sido muy pesada con él. Al verlo entrar de esa forma tan triste, vagando prácticamente, sintió pena y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ir tras él. Supo que no podía hacer nada al ver sus ojos, pero los gestos a veces valen más que mil palabras y supo que ese chico, sufriera lo que sufriera, no se lo merecía y no podía dejarlo caer, pues era grande como los robles que ella tanto protegía.

Dean estacionó el coche en uno de los aparcamientos del paseo marítimo y se bajó caminando hacia una de las escaleras que bajaba a la playa. Se quitó los zapatos para tocar la arena con la planta de sus pies y la notó aun caliente por el sol, a pesar de que éste se había ido horas atrás. Caminó hacia la orilla hasta llegar al mar y metió los pies sintiéndolos fríos. Miró el horizonte donde apenas se veía nada, y decidió que era el momento de pensar. Para él, era muy extrañas esas situaciones de muerte y ahora que había comprendido todo, agradeció al ángel y a su madre que siempre lo cuidaran. Reflexionó sobre las consecuencias y quería un consejo, pero si lo iba a pedir, sería en voz alta, ahora no estaba con quien quería hablar.

- Cas...Sí no lo hago... si decido no suicidarme, todos moriremos, incluido tú y Sam, y sabes que esa es una razón suficiente para que lo haga, ¿verdad? Espero que nunca lo olvides... -dijo sacando el cuchillo de su bolsillo mirándolo atentamente-

- Dean, espera -la voz del ángel sonó ansiosa a sus espaldas, y se acercó al cazador tomando el cuchillo de sus manos-

- ¿Has encontrado algo en el cielo? -preguntó esperanzado, viendo negar al ángel-

- No, todos estaban revueltos por la noticia de Eunice, también por mi llegada, aunque me juré no ir nunca más tenía que hacerlo si era para poder salvarte... Zadquiel vino a recibirme y me ayudó a buscar información, pero nadie sabía nada. Dean, debemos buscar...

- No, Cas, no tenemos tiempo y no os voy a arriesgar, ya lo has oído, si no me suicido y voy al infierno saldrá Lucifer de la jaula y poseer á a Sam, dominarán la tierra y los ángeles seguidores de ese hijo de puta invadirán el cielo, matarán a quien puede tomar el poder, y te matarán a ti, y eso nunca, Cas, por encima de mi cadáver, y nunca mejor dicho -dijo mirando los ojos del ángel-

- No podré convencerte...

- Cas, ¿porqué estarías dispuesto a que el mundo se acabase sólo por mi?

- Dean...

El cazador le miraba mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, pegándolo a él.

- Porque... Dean, si tú no estás yo no tengo razones para existir más... y mucho menos sabiendo que estarás sufriendo en el infierno y yo no podré hacer nada, ni ir a por ti... moriré de pena y soledad.

- Cas, no -cortó mirándole mientras negaba la cabeza-. Tú no puedes morir bajo ningún concepto, tienes que seguir vivo y luchar por ambos, y ser feliz, si encuentras a otro yo lo compren...

- No voy a encontrar a otro, no voy a buscar a otro, NO QUIERO a otro, Dean -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Dean-

- … agradezco todo tu cariño, Cas, de verdad...

- Lo mío no es cariño, Dean, es amor -susurró a su oído- Amor por el ser humano más espectacular y peculiar de este mundo... a veces me siento como mi hermano Lucifer, su amor por nuestro padre lo cegó de tal forma cuando os creó que cayó. Y yo ahora no siento las fuerzas para levantarme sin ti -su voz seguía susurrante y delicada- por eso estaría dispuesto a arriesgar al mundo entero, mi vida, mis ideales, todo, por ti...

- Cas... no me hagas esto, por favor -puso sus manos en la espalda y en el pelo de Castiel abrazándolo con fuerza contra él, queriendo fundirse con ese cuerpo- Ambos sabemos que ésto es lo que debe pasar, y no quiero que abandones tus ideales, quiero que los mantengas siempre firmes.

- No quiero que ningún demonio ponga una mano sobre ti, Dean -dijo separándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos-

- Yo tampoco quiero, prometo defenderme todo lo que pueda para que no pase lo de la otra vez, ahora no voy indefenso, voy con experiencia adquirida de allí y del Purgatorio, no te preocupes por mí, mataré a cada hijo de puta que se me quiera acercar -fijó su mirada en los azules ojos del ángel- Lo que más me jode, es que esto normalmente sería al revés, yo te rogaría a ti que no te fueses al cielo y no me dejases sólo, porque todo se ha acabado ya y no tienes porqué quedarte, todo ese rollo -puso su frente sobre la de Castiel suspirando-. Y resulta que ahora que ya sabía que era seguro que te quedarías conmigo por la eternidad, yo me tengo que ir... -levantó su mano acariciando su mejilla-

- Dean, mi corazón estará siempre contigo, por toda la eternidad, tú me hiciste conocer todo lo que hay, todo lo que se puede sentir, desde rabia, celos, dolor, felicidad... hasta amor verdadero y la libertad, nunca olvidaré eso... -notó que el cazador se acercaba lentamente a besarle y adelantó sus labios atrapando los de él-

Un beso delicado, lleno de mimo y de amor los asoló mientras se abrazaban con fuerza no queriéndose dejar ir. Dean pasaba sus dedos por el cabello del ángel sintiéndolos suaves y quiso que ese momento nunca se acabase. Aun así sabía que todo tenía que llegar a su fin, y con una de sus manos tomó el cuchillo de entre los dedos del ángel, mirando como éste no quería dárselo, aunque tuvo que rendirse y aceptarlo.

- Cas, quiero que vivas, que vivas por mí, quiero que seas feliz y que sigas revoloteando haciendo lo que te apetezca, cuida de Sam, que no haga ninguna locura, y dile que nunca lo admitiré delante de él, pero es un pedazo de hermano, que se busque la felicidad que se merece, estudie, y encuentre una chica que lo quiera -vio al ángel asentir lentamente- Y tú, come hamburguesas, chocolate, ve al cine, cosas así, aprende a ser humano si no vas a volver al cielo, y si lo haces cuidate de quien te quiere hacer daño, porque si a mis oídos llegan que algo te ha ocurrido pienso vender mi alma a Crowley si me da un sólo momento para subir arriba y partir en trozos al miserable que te ha intentado hacer algo, ¿me lo prometes, Cas? -lo agarró con delicadeza de los hombros para que viese que no estaba bromeando-

- … Si esa es tu última voluntad, lo haré... -dijo apenas en un tono audible-

- Gracias... -subió una de sus manos tomando el mentón de Castiel- Y que sepas, que lo mío no es más que amor por ti, si existe algo más allá, está dentro de mí -susurró dándole un suave beso antes de separarse y mirar el cuchillo- Será un poco violento que me mires mientras lo hago, Cas...

- Quiero velarte y cuidarte hasta el último segundo que estés aquí...

Dean le miró por última vez mientras alzaba el cuchillo y de un certero movimiento lo clavaba en su estómago aguantando el grito de dolor. Sus piernas temblaron y notó los brazos del ángel rodeándolo para que no cayese al suelo. Lo recostó sobre la arena con cuidado apoyando su cabeza sobre la del cazador. Dean vio las manos nerviosas de Castiel moverse a su herida, y le susurró _no..._Sabía que iba a curarlo, pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera o estarían en la misma situación que antes. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse sintiendo la herida arder de dolor, y muy viscosa por la cantidad de sangre que salía. Notó la mano del ángel en su frente y notó que el dolor desaparecía. Miró hacia abajo y vio que la herida no había desaparecido, y él se sentía cada vez más débil, pero no adolorido.

- Cas... -apenas tenía voz para hablar- Ya no duele...

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer... -escuchó la voz algo quebrada del ángel-

- Gracias... por cuidarme hasta en el último momento de mi vida... -susurró sintiendo una lágrima caer sobre su mejilla- No llores... no merezco tus lágrimas, Cas... -subió como pudo una de sus manos hasta la del ángel, y entrelazó sus dedos en ésta sin quitarla de su frente- Noto tu calor... es la mejor sensación que he disfrutado nunca... -sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco, viendo todo negro- Te amo... nunca me olvides -sonrió con la voz quebrada antes de exhalar un último suspiro-

- Dean... ¿Dean? -Castiel se incorporó un poco mirándole con los ojos llenos de humedad, cubriendo su iris azul entristecido-

Se abrazó al cuerpo del ser que consiguió que su vida tuviese un sentido, y oró por su alma durante horas y horas, negándose a creer que ahora estaba sólo en el mundo donde él ya no quería estar, no sin Dean. Cuando llegó la mañana y el sol iluminó el mar, levantó la cabeza del pecho del cazador y supo que debía llevarlo a un lugar para que fuera enterrado dignamente, y avisar a Sam de todo.

Sam abrió la puerta de la habitación, notando su cabeza apunto de explotar. Se había pasado toda la noche despierto en la piscina, y Runa a su lado, consolándolo en silencio y dándole fuerzas para seguir adelante, y algo había conseguido. Pero cuando vio al ángel frente a él, con la ropa manchada de sangre y la mirada más triste y desgarradora que le había visto desde que lo conoció, su mundo se vino abajo de nuevo. Suspiró fuerte intentando recuperar fuerzas para preguntarle al ángel que había pasado, su pecho subía y bajaba fuerte y tomó aire.

- ¿Todo... se ha acabado? -preguntó viendo como el ángel asentía levemente- ¿Dónde... dónde está su cuerpo? -preguntó viendo como Castiel adelantaba su mano para que la tomase-

La tomó con algo de temblor y cerró los ojos sintiendo que cambiaban de lugar. Cuando los abrió, pudo ver el paraje de flores más hermoso que nunca había tenido el gusto de ver antes. Miró al ángel y observaba algo a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos con admiración, viendo un panteón de mármol blanco que parecía recién construido. En la parte del friso, sobre la puerta, rezaba: _En honor al hombre justo, Dean Winchester, salvador del mundo._

- Cas... ¿lo has hecho tú? -preguntó mirándolo de reojo, viéndolo asentir- Se sentiría muy alagado de esto... -se sentó sobre el césped mirando la inscripción-

Ambos permanecieron ahí por horas, no hablaban ni se decían alguna frase de condolencias pues sabían que el dolor que había quedado en ellos era imposible de solventar. Sintieron unos pasos a sus espaldas, y Sam se giró casi con ilusión esperando que fueran los de Dean, pero no fue así. Era Eunice, ya no vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra ni pantalones, ahora llevaba un traje de color blanco y el pelo recogido con delicadeza, dándole un aspecto de pureza total.

- Venía a velar a Dean antes de marcharme al cielo -explicó mirando a Sam, notando que Castiel sólo tenía ojos para el panteón- Siento todo esto... pero era inevitable, ahora ya nunca más habrá muertes extrañas, ni demonios que cazar... y ambos tenéis que ser fuertes, es lo que él querría...

- Lo sabemos... -susurró Sam volviéndose a girar-

Eunice se acercó a la puerta del panteón y dejó un gran ramo de flores frente a él mientras agradecía la valentía de Dean, y rezaba por su alma. Se arrodilló y permaneció allí junto a la familia Winchester durante unos minutos, hasta que oyó a Sam levantarse algo mareado.

- Cas... ¿puedes dejarme en el hotel? Llevo desde ayer sin dormir y siento que me voy a morir detrás de él si no descanso un poco...

El ángel se giró hacia él y puso sus dedos sobre la cabeza de Sam, haciendo que dejase de sentir la fatiga, pero nada pudo hacer con el sueño. Sam le susurró un leve '_Gracias' _y cerró los ojos desapareciendo. Eunice se levantó y se giró hacia el ángel, que seguía con un rostro tan inexpresivo que dolía.

- Castiel, sé que Dios te lo agradecerá cuando vuelva...

- ¿Dios? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño- No me importa si vuelve, no me importa su agradecimiento, a mí ya no me importa nada...

Con esas últimas palabras desapareció dejando a la hija de Dios sola. Ésta suspiró mirando de nuevo el panteón.

- Eres el hombre más justo que he visto nunca, espero que no estés sufriendo demasiado ahí abajo, cuídate... por favor, salvador del mundo.

Eunice desapareció dejando el lugar en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que se oyó un batir de alas. Castiel regresó notando el lugar solitario y se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta de mármol. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en ella y encogió sus piernas abrazándose a ellas.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado, Dean... -susurró cerrando los ojos-

_Nueve meses más tarde..._

Sam conducía un 4x4 mientras subía el camino de un monte. Había rehecho su vida lo más rápido que pudo, buscó a Runa y ambos se enamoraron, viajó con ella en sus manifestaciones contra la tala de árboles e incluso llegó a encadenarse a los sitios con ella. Necesitaba el peligro, necesitaba olvidar todo lo que había pasado. En las noticias nunca más aparecieron muertes extrañas, había intentado incluso invocar a Crowley, para pedirle que trajese a Dean de vuelta y lo llevase a él, y si quería, aceptaría meterse en la jaula, con tal de cambiar todo. Pero éste nunca había aparecido a los rituales, no pudiendo salir del infierno.

Hacía nueve meses de la muerte de Dean, y tres meses que no veía al ángel, pero sabía donde se encontraría. Se entristeció al llegar a la cima del monte, viendo las flores que rodeaban el panteón de Dean, y al ángel sentado en la puerta. Desde la muerte de su hermano, el ángel no se había movido de ahí, apenas hablaba para preguntarle a Sam como iba su vida, diciéndole que le había prometido al mayor de los Winchester que lo protegería. Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, no era el hecho de que Castiel no se separase de ahí, era en lo que ocupaba su tiempo. Se bajó del coche al aparcar a unos metros y se encaminó hacia el ángel. Éste no levantó la vista para mirarle siquiera, la tenía concentrada en un libro que tenía apoyado en las rodillas y leía. Sam sabía que buscaba una forma de traer a Dean de vuelta, pero aun había algo peor. Al lado de éste, había una botella de _Corocoro. _La primera vez que lo vio, no supo que era exactamente y al regresar investigó. Al parecer, el _Corocoro _era una bebida alcohólica de entre un 93º-96º del alcohol, siendo considerada una de las más fuertes del mundo. Y aunque no se comercializaba demasiado en botellas, el ángel consiguió con sus poderes de ángel que un hombre que hacía esa bebida dejase cada dos días una para él, y ésta desaparecía siempre llegando hasta las manos de Castiel.

- Cas... vengo a repetirte, por favor, que vengas conmigo, te estás destrozando... -y como cada vez, no recibió respuesta del ángel- Si nadie te salva pronto, vas a consumirte... -susurró sentándose frente a él, mirando el panteón y pensando que Dean no estaría nada contento con esto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gritó de rabia mientras elevaba el cuchillo y lo clavaba en el demonio con una fuerza que no sabía de donde salía pues su agotamiento físico ya era evidente. Llevaba casi once meses encerrado ahí, y dio gracias que al morir quien lo enterrase, fue con el cuchillo mata-demonios porque nada más llegar al infierno sintió que había empezado su cacería y necesitaba defenderse. El demonio gritó y desapareció delante de sus ojos, mientras él caía exhausto de rodillas al suelo, sudando. En todo ese tiempo no había podido estar tranquilo, no podía dejar de correr y ya se había encontrado con tantos demonios que le costaba recordar otra cosa que no fuera eso. En el suelo, la sangre manchaba su ya descosida y rota ropa. Se sentía débil, demasiado, y cuando escuchó una risa familiar tras su oído y una mano sujetarle el hombro supo que todo había acabado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Castiel, no! -gritó Sam mientras adelantaba la mano quitándole la botella de la mano-

- Déjame... -arrastró las palabras, producto de la bebida-

- Joder, ángel cabezota, le prometiste a Dean vivir bien maldita sea, no consumirte de esta forma -dijo alterado viendo que nada podía hacerle- Estás perdiendo la razón, deshonras su memoria -atacó donde más le duele y aun así no consiguió una respuesta, sólo sintió su mano vacía y vio que ya no tenía la botella- ¿Porqué te destruyes así...? -preguntó exasperado- Ya casi ha pasado un año, y no es que yo lo haya olvidado, pero ahora... ¿Runa está embarazada, sabes? Y yo necesito volver a ser feliz, pero no podré hacerlo si sé que cada vez que vengo te voy a encontrar aquí así... lo hiciste todo por Dean, y yo quiero hacerlo por ti...

El ángel levantó la mirada del libro, no supo si era el número mil que leía ya sin éxito.

- Nnnno... lo hagass... déjame... -bajó de nuevo su mirada, dando por zanjada la discusión-

Sam se giró y se levantó marchándose del panteón, debía regresar para cuidar de Runa y vio que nunca conseguiría que el ángel dejara de auto-destruirse. Montó el 4x4 y mirándolo por última vez, puso rumbo a su hogar. Castiel levantó la vista un momento mirando las inscripciones del panteón. Cerró los ojos, y usando su poder quitó el efecto del alcohol.

- Siento haber roto mi promesa... pero no puedo vivir bien sin ti... -susurró mientras bajaba la vista de nuevo al libro y con su otra mano tomaba la botella-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió el hierro quemado clavarse en su estómago y contuvo uno de los que seguramente sería el mayor grito de dolor de su vida. Se removió en las cadenas mientras apretaba la mandíbula apretando los dientes con todas sus fuerzas. Oyó una leve risa y con una pereza dolorosa, abrió los ojos mirando directamente a los de la demonio. Nunca le dijo su nombre, pero si supo que la llamaban ''_La diosa de la tortura'' _y era hija directa de Alistair. Cuando él estuvo en el infierno, ella era demasiado pequeña pero siempre estaba escondida en la sala mirando a su padre torturarle y preguntarle una y otra vez si cedería, y cuando él dijo _Sí,_ella desapareció sin más y nunca la volvió a ver en el tiempo que se quedó hasta que Castiel lo sacó de allí. Ahora había crecido y había aprendido demasiadas técnicas, seguramente quería venganza por lo que había sucedido con su padre y se la estaba cobrando a base de bien. Lo capturó cuando estaba al borde de la extenuación y lo había llevado justo a la sala donde él había sido torturado al principio de todo, y quiso gritar de rabia e impotencia. Llevaba un antifaz en los ojos para hacerle sentir plenamente el dolor y nunca supiera que iba a hacerle ella, aumentando su miedo.

- Mi padre se sentiría orgulloso de mi, ¿no crees? -preguntó sonriente mientras tomaba hierro líquido en un pequeño recipiente que estaba al rojo vivo-

- Él... s-siempre estuvo orgulloso... de mí... tú no eras nadie para él y ahora sigues sin serlo -se burló sonriendo justo cuando gritó desgarradoramente al notar que derramaba el contenido del recipiente en su pie abrasándole la piel y haciendo que cayese casi desmayado-

- Yo soy mejor que tú... -susurró peligrosamente- Y voy a torturarte hasta que entiendas eso.

- Creo que eso no va a ser así -respondió una voz masculina tras ellos-

La demonio se dio la vuelta justo cuando con rapidez alguien le clavaba en el estómago el cuchillo mata-demonios de Dean, y gritando mientras negaba que ella pudiese morir desapareció furiosa.

- Te han dado una buena paliza... -susurró el hombre mientras bajaba el cuerpo de Dean con cuidado de las cadenas y se levantaba tomando un recipiente de agua sanadora, que usaba su antigua dueña para sanar al cazador y luego torturarlo más-

Con un trapo curó las heridas y quitó el antifaz de sus ojos, sintiendo como los abría poco a poco. Enfocó para intentar ver quien era su salvador, y cuando lo vio se rió tan fuerte que pensó que se había vuelto loco de verdad.

- Puta imaginación … -susurró-

- Esa boca, chico, yo no te eduqué para que hablases así -regañó John Winchester a su hijo mayor-

- Sí, intenta actuar como si fueras él y de aquí a mil años te creeré, cuando me haya vuelto loco del todo por las torturas... estaré soñando seguramente. El alma de mi padre desapareció en una luz blanca cuando derrotamos a Azazel, no me jodas ahora con trucos, por favor -respondió mientras se negaba a abrir los ojos, totalmente recuperado-

- Y así fue, mi alma se fue a descansar a un lugar muy bonito, el cielo, pero para la desgracia de los de arriba hice cosas que no debía y _desgraciadamente _se me tuvo que juzgar y enviar al infierno, Dean -explicó consiguiendo atender la atención de su hijo-

- ¿Qué hiciste? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño-

- Digamos que... robé un arma del cielo con la ayuda de alguien, y casi mato a un ángel que venía a quitármela, todo controlado como siempre, pero a pesar de que no le dañé se me envió aquí por el intento.

Dean abrió los ojos y se incorporó aun con el ceño fruncido, mirando directamente a su padre. Estaba igual que cuando lo vio por última vez, y no en viajes al pasado ni nada por ese estilo, si no que la última vez que derrotaron a Azazel.

- ¿Y porqué has hecho eso? -le miró, al instante abrió los ojos más- ¿Por mí? -vio como su padre asentía- John, estás loco -gruñó- ¿Qué pretendes viniendo a este lugar?

- Quiero sacarte de aquí, Dean, y que vuelvas al mundo, o como mínimo vayas al cielo -explicó mientras se ponía de pie tomando varias de las armas que había sobre la mesa, machete, cuchillos cortos, todo lo servible-

- Las puertas están cerradas, por si no te lo han contado, los mismos demonios lo han comentado mil veces y estoy seguro que en el cielo también, así que no me vengas con que vamos a salir, no se puede. Yo mismo lo he intentado, e torturado demonios hasta la saciedad, incluso cacé a algunos de los grandes y tampoco sabían nada, así que no delires.

- Si te digo que se puede, es que se puede y no me reclames más -dijo con voz autoritaria mientras terminaba de guardar todo-

- John...

- Dean, ¿confías lo suficiente en mí como para acompañarme o prefieres quedarte aquí esperando que otro demonio tome el mando de torturador jefe y nos haga algo a los dos? -preguntó mirando a los ojos de su hijo-

- … Espero que no estés loco ni te hayan dado nada ahí arriba que te haya hecho flipar todo -dijo incorporándose del suelo, mirándole-

John sonrió levemente satisfecho mientras se daba la vuelta y salía por la puerta. Dean lo acompañó y le siguió, preguntándole como saldrían de ahí. Su padre le contestó que le respondería a la pregunta cuando estuviesen lejos de ese lugar, y su hijo permaneció en silencio un momento. Luego, levantó la cabeza y le miró-

- Una pregunta, papa -atrajo su atención- ¿Viste ahí arriba en el cielo a un ángel llamado Castiel?

- Sólo lo vi una vez, hace un año, vino pidiendo respuestas a los ángeles de más alto cargo y recuerdo que casi se ponen a luchar, de no ser por otros tres ángeles que detuvieron a éste.

- ¿Y luego de eso? -insistió más, buscando información-

- Nunca más se le volvió a ver por allí, creo que desapareció, pero no estoy seguro, estaba demasiado entretenido con bajar aquí.

Dean asintió mirando hacia atrás, viendo como dejaban atrás la zona de tortura. En todo ese tiempo, en ese año (que para él fue más que eso, contando que el tiempo del infierno era distinto) no había dejado de pensar en el ángel, incluso rezó porque no le pasase nada. Miró a su padre y un rayo de seguridad recorrió sus ojos, ahora no estaba sólo, y aunque había intentado de todo sin conseguir información al menos ya no estaba sólo. Tomó uno de los machetes que John se había guardado y lo miró con decisión, jurándose que no iba a quedarse ni un minuto mas en ese asqueroso lugar, tenía que volver y lo deseaba, tenía que buscar al ángel y se preguntó, ¿seguiría el ángel esperándolo?


	12. Chapter 10

- Cas, ¿cuánto tengo que suplicarte para que te muevas de aquí y vayas a hacer una nueva vida? -susurró Sam sentado frente al ángel, observándole con detenimiento- Me voy a casar con Runa, está preciosa con el embarazo y he conseguido una iglesia con todo listo para dentro de una semana. Y puesto que no tengo ni a mi padre ni a... -no quiso nombrarlo cuando vio que Castiel fruncía el ceño, sin despegar la vista del libro- Quiero que seas tú, no tengo a nadie más.

- Traaaa...err...e a Dean, y él... sssserá el pa...pa...padrino... -susurró intentando pasar una de las páginas, aunque sus dedos temblaban tanto que Sam tuvo que ayudarle para que pudiese-

- Cas, ¿por cuánto tiempo vas a estar esperanzado en una cosa que es imposible? -preguntó mientras apretaba sus puños sobre sus piernas- Dean no va a volver, Cas.

- Ssssí lo-lo... hará...

- ¡No, joder! -gritó tomando al ángel por los brazos apretándolo mientras le miraba con severidad, notando como el antiguo cuerpo de Jimmy había bajado notoriamente de peso, dejándolo más delgado y con los huesos más marcados- ¿Crees que a mí no me duele verdad? ¡Pues te equivocas!¡Pero estoy haciendo lo que sé que Dean querría que hiciese!¡Estoy rehaciendo mi vida para buscar ser feliz!¡Inténtalo también!

- ¡NO! -gritó adoptando una mirada severa, llena de rabia y cansancio, eliminando con sus poderes el rastro del alcohol, bastante enfadado- ¿¡Porqué no me entiendes, Sam!? ¡No quiero buscarme una vida porque quien me la dio arriesgó la suya por ti y por mí!¡Salvó el mundo y salvó lo que él quería y yo no puedo ahora ser feliz sin él! -dijo alzando tanto la voz que Sam sintió molestias en su interior por las vibraciones de la voz del ángel- No soy un irresponsable, sólo soy un ser sin vida -dijo bajando el tono de voz- Bebo porque eso hacía Dean cuando peor se sentía, para intentar olvidar el dolor que siento por dentro y me oprime hasta casi acabar con mi alma, Sam. Nunca me hizo falta beber hasta que no perdí grandes cosas, cuando perdí la fe en Dios lo hice, y ahora lo hago porque ahora incluso... yo... si tuviera a mi padre delante, sería capaz de golpearle, ¿entiendes que es eso para mí? -preguntó acercándose un poco a Sam para que lo oyese bien- No tengo felicidad, no la quiero, no puedo sonreír y no lo intento porque siento que no lo merezco, porque no tengo a Dean... -volvió a echarse hacia atrás apoyando la pared en la puerta del panteón-

- Cas...

- Ve con tu esposa, Sam, felicidades por el embarazo y tienes todo mi apoyo con la boda, pero permíteme no acercarme a ningún sitio santo que me recuerde el porqué Dios odia mi existencia y me arrebata lo que era mi felicidad, no me comprendas, no lo necesito, pero te lo agradezco.

- Gracias a ti, por todo, Cas -dijo observándole- Dean no bebió en todo el tiempo que estuvisteis juntos, supongo que en el fondo sois iguales, cabezotas, irremediables y de actos parecidos... no sé si eso sea bueno o malo.

Sam se levantó, y como cada vez que lo visitaba, se despedía con la mano antes de darse la vuelta y volver hacia su coche. Sacó las llaves sentándose en el asiendo del conductor y miró a través del cristal la figura del ángel suspirando.

- Lo siento, Dean...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Tenemos que llegar hasta las puertas del infierno, para poder pasar por ellas -respondió John mientras sostenía un cuchillo ya ensangrentado con demasiada sangre de enemigos-

- A veces pienso que no me expreso demasiado bien... con mi muerte se cerraron, para siempre -no alzó el tono de voz como solía hacer cuando explicaba el plan la vez mil, con su padre no podía-

- No estoy senil, te oí bien la primera vez y te pedí que confiases en mí, aceptaste y ahora tienes que seguirme, ¿entendido? -el tono autoritario no pasó desapercibido-

- Sí, señor -contestó en total seriedad, y luego se maldijo viendo el poder que tenía John sobre él-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sam, ¿al final quien será el padrino? -susurró Runa mientras se abrazaba a él con cuidado al verlo llegar- ¿Vienes de visitar a Castiel, el ángel? -preguntó mirándole a los ojos-

- Sí... pero no quiere, aunque aun confío en que venga, si no es así podrás decirle a tu padre que sea él -la abrazó con cuidado notando el viente abultado de su novia contra su estómago. Bajó una mano para acariciar lentamente dónde sabía que su hijo se estaba gestando- Tuve demasiada suerte al encontrarte y que no pensases que estaba loco cuando te conté todo, eres una joya, Runa -sonrió levemente mirándola-

- Sabes que siempre investigo los cambios climáticos y estos años han sido de locura, además que más de una vez vi vuestra fotografía en las noticias, con casos extraños y todo eso -apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sam, cerrando los ojos-

- ¿Y aun así te acercaste a mí? -la notó asentir- ¿Porqué?

- Porque con mirar tus ojos en las fotos que mostraban, supe que siempre fuiste un gran hombre -sonrió mientras Sam la abrazaba por la cintura y se movían como si bailasen- Y tu hermano, Dean, también tenía pinta de ser otro gran hombre.

- Lo era, mucho más que yo... y aunque no siempre hemos estado unidos, lo dio todo por mí cuando era un crío y no se lo supe agradecer lo suficiente -cerró los ojos relajándose-. Y créeme que intento hacer todo por Cas, por mi hermano y por el mismo ángel, pero... no se deja, no quiere...

- De eso tú no tienes la culpa, haces lo que puedes -tomó a Sam de las mejillas-

- Lo sé, pero al menos quería salvar a lo que él más quería para agradecerle que yo ahora tengo lo que más quiero -susurró dándole un beso mientras le abrazaba, y en su pensamiento sólo estaba la frase: _Gracias, Dean_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Dean!

Escuchó el grito de su padre a la vez que se giraba para ver a un demonio abalanzándose sobre él. Medía dos metros y la fuerza con la que lo empujó contra el suelo le hizo sentir crujir la espalda con un dolor concentrado muy fuerte. Reaccionó rápido y apartó la cabeza hacia un lado antes de que el demonio le clavase las garras entre los ojos, como gritaba éste que haría. Golpeó con su pierna el estómago del demonio y cuando se despistó, sacó el machete cortándole las garras que había dejado clavadas a su lado haciéndolo gritar y que le diese una patada en el costado al Winchester. Éste no se quejó apenas mientras rodaba por el lugar dónde ya no había garra y pudo ver como su padre luchaba con otro de la misma clase de demonio.

- Winchester... voy a abrirte en canal y a beberme toda su sangre para vengar a todos los que has matado, pero primero te torturaré tanto que prometo comerme tu corazón delante de tus ojos... -susurró el demonio sonriendo y levantándose-

- Te espero aquí, vamos, inténtalo -le desafió moviendo el machete de una mano a otra sin romper el contacto visual con la criatura, moviendo sus pies haciendo que ambos se deslizasen en círculos-

El demonio gritó de una forma muy aguda intentando desestabilizar a Dean y se abalanzó corriendo hasta éste, que no se apartaba. Las pisadas eran fuertes, pero con más fuerza se sentía el cazador, necesitaba salir de una forma tan desesperada que ésa era su anestesia, el ansia y la adrenalina hacían que sintiese que podía hacer absolutamente todo. Vio la sombra de su enemigo, que se abalanzaba sobre él con una enorme boca deforme abierta y con un movimiento casi de serpiente se deslizó un poco para esquivar la garra y clavar el machete en la garganta del demonio. Éste se quedó inmóvil mientras se sentía ahogarse y maldiciendo intentó golpear al cazador, hasta que sintió que alguien lo agarraba y acto seguido cortaba la extremidad de ataque que le quedaba.

- ¿Dijo algo de ir a tomar una copa, verdad? -dijo John frunciendo el ceño mientras ponía un cuchillo de larga hoja afilada en el cuello-

- Sí, y creo que le apetecía que fuera de mi sangre, pero creo que no va a ser así -miró al demonio a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño serio-

- ¿Por... porqué os empeñáis en vivir... humanos tercos... ? -preguntó como podía el demonio, articulando lo que la hoja del machete le dejaba-

- Yo tengo un ángel al que ver y lucho por él, pero es un sentimiento que nunca entenderíais y eso es lo que os hace despreciable... Espero os pudráis todos aquí abajo -susurró viendo como su padre cortaba el cuello del demonio dejándolo sin vida y desangrado-

Dean sacó el cuchillo de la boca del demonio y miró a su padre, viendo la mirada de orgullo que había en él. Nunca se pensó que aceptase que estuviese con un ángel, pero supuso que ese era el menor de los problemas ahora y por eso no le había dicho nada al contrario y por su mirada, no estaba disgustado con él. John se alejó recogiendo las armas que había tirado para poder combatir libre y volvió a tomar el camino seguido de su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hoy es el gran día, espero que no estés muy nervioso -sonrió amablemente la mujer que estaba acomodando el traje de novio de Sam sobre la cama-

- Agradezco que estés aquí, Sally, aunque creo que tu nieta la necesitará más que yo -sonrió levemente mirando a la anciana-

- Tonterías hijo, para eso ya está su madre y todas sus primas, tú necesitas igual la compañía de alguien antes de tu boda y por eso yo estoy aquí -se acercó a él tomando una de sus manos con delicadeza- Me hubiera gustado ver a tu hermano y a su amado en la boda, los ojos de ellos dos abrían iluminado todo de lo bonitos que eran -apretó levemente sus dedos entre los de Sam-. Pero los tuyos igual son muy bonitos, no te ofendas -aclaró aun sabiendo que no había falta con Sam, pues no se había ofendido-

- Creo que iré llorando al altar por eso, abuela.

- Seguro será más de emoción que de otra cosa, no creo que las palabras de esta anciana te hayan hecho nada -le sonrió haciendo que apareciesen más arrugas en su rostro, muchas más- Iré a ver a mi nieta, ¿te vistes mientras o necesitas mi ayuda?

Sam se rió viendo que esa mujer aun seguía acosándolo como el primer día en la piscina, pero ahora estaba seguro de que era para sacarle una sonrisa y que no pensase que tenía que casarse sin nadie de su familia allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- John, eh, detente -le instó a parar mientras sentía que sus piernas ya no podían más, subiendo por una montaña llena de rocas negras- ¿Puedes pararte? -preguntó casi llegando a la cima y gruñendo por la tensión de su cuerpo que no le dejaba apenas seguir-

- Ya hemos llegado -gritó el cabeza de la familia mientras se ponía de pie en la cima, mirando las puertas del infierno-

Dean llegó hasta él y se agarró al hombro de éste mirando como frente a ellos, a unos metros escasos, una puerta de color rojo con figuras demoníacas talladas se erguía ante ellos. El tamaño era colosal y desprendían tanto respeto que se pensó por un momento que nunca pasarían por ella sin tener que inclinarse. Vio que John se acercaba a esta y lo siguió-

- ¿Dónde vais tan rápido? -la voz sonó divertida y casi con sorpresa-

- Crowley, no vengas ahora a jodernos y lárgate -contestó Dean frunciendo el ceño, viendo como el rey del infierno se había puesto frente a ellos y les cortaba el paso-

- Estoy en mi reino, aquí hago lo que quiero y no me vas a dar órdenes ninguna, insecto -contestó desviando su mirada hacia John- Vaya, tenemos aquí al padre de la colmena, un honor conocerle John Winchester.

- No comparto el sentimiento de honor.

- Tan terco y orgulloso como su hijo, ya veo que le viene de familia -chasqueó los dedos rodeándolos de demonios- Es hora de hablar, ¿cómo planeáis salir de aquí si las puertas del infierno se cerraron? -vio que ninguno de los dos abría la boca- Me obligareis a hacer lo que no quiero, y eso no es nada bueno... -pasó la mirada de uno a otro y levantó un poco las manos- ¿No?¿Nada? Entonces ahora moriréis, que sea lo que _Dios_ quiera, niñitos huérfanos abandonados por vuestro padre -susurró riéndose en voz baja-

- Nunca los he abandonado, Crowley -la voz de John empezó a distorsionarse, haciéndose más grave y solemne-

- ¿Perdón? -la incredulidad del demonio hizo que sus sirvientes parasen-

- Dije, que nunca he abandonado a mis hijos, pero la paciencia es una virtud que vosotros perdisteis aunque supongo que eso viene de la educación que os dio mi hijo Lucifer -habló mirando a los demonios- No quiero mataros, así que dejadnos pasar.

Dean miró a John con tal asombro que por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco. Su padre empezaba a emanar un poder cálido, tan mínimo pero tan fuerte que pudo ver como todos los demonios desaparecían ante los gritos de Crowley.

- ¿¡Vas a destruirme acaso, Dios!? -gritó agudizando la voz y frunciendo el ceño en exceso, apretando los labios- Dean, detenle, sabes que él sólo te ha causado dolor, ¡por él estás aquí!

- No... -negó con la cabeza mirando directamente al rey del infierno- No lo hice por Dios, ni lo hice por el mundo, lo hice por mi hermano y por Castiel -aseguró sonriendo levemente-

- …_ Y descienda a los oscuros parajes donde habita el mal, Dará su vida a cambio de proteger lo más valioso que tiene... -_repitió Dios sus propias palabras- Siempre supe que nunca me decepcionarías, Dean -alabó con sus palabras al cazador mientras miraba de nuevo a Crowley- Decide, o vas ahora y sigues aquí controlando todo o muere ahora.

El rey del infierno los miró y con una mirada de pura arrogancia aseguró que eran los seres mas egoístas que había visto en su vida, desapareciendo en ese momento. Dean miró hacia su padre, que en ese momento no era más que un mero recipiente que custodiaba Dios.

- Sé que ahora sería el momento para una explicación, pero creo que puede quedar para más tarde, necesito que uno de mis mejores soldados recupere la fe en mí, y te recupere a ti -paseó lentamente llegando hasta las puertas del infierno, poniendo una mano sobre ellas-

- Espera, Dios -le detuvo mirándole- Si la abrimos, ¿se cerrará de nuevo para siempre? -vio que asentía, y eso le hizo sonreír como un niño- Entonces no lo esperes más.

Una luz brillante salió de las manos de Dios, devolviendo la esperanza a su sitio, en el alma de Dean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam estaba colocándose la chaqueta de su traje colocando los botones lentamente. El día más feliz de su vida lo iba a pasar sin nadie de su familia. Su padre, Bobby, Dean... Castiel, todos habían muerto, aunque éste último seguía en la tierra, pero como si ya no estuviese. Miró el reloj, aun quedaban dos horas para la ceremonia y no se sentía nervioso, era lo que deseaba y estaba apunto de conseguirlo. Tomó el vaso de agua que la abuela de Runa le había dejado y le dio un sorbo para aliviar la sequedad de su garganta. Lo soltó y se dirigió al gran espejo de pared que había en la habitación, colocándose bien la pajarita gris, que no quería colocarse.

- Siempre has sido un torpe con estas cosas, Sammy -dijo una voz detrás de él, que lo obligó a darse la vuelta-

- ¿D-Dean...? -su voz salió sin aire alguno y empezó a suspirar demasiado fuerte. Miró hacia la espalda del hombre que tenía delante- ¿Papa? -miró el vaso de agua rápidamente- Creo que la abuela me dio el de las pastillas... esto no...

- Hey, no soy una alucinación por las drogas de una anciana -sonrió ampliamente mientras colocaba la pajarita de Sam bien- Tu boda y no me invitas, muy bien Sammy, muy bi...

Sam no lo dejó seguir hablando y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Dean sintió que todo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. El menor de los hermanos lo levantó en el aire y le dio incluso una vuelta mientras sonreía y las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

- Parecemos una película de moñas, Sam -dijo con el poco aire que recuperaba, mientras su hermano lo bajaba-

- Dean, ¿cómo has podido salir? Dios santo, esto parece mentira...

- No es mentira -respondió la voz del señor, respondiendo a la pregunta dirigida expresamente a él-

- No es papa -le aclaró rápidamente- Bueno, sí lo es, pero ahora mismo no -se puso a su lado mirando a John- Es Dios, Sam.

- ¿Dios? -su mirada de asombro hizo pensar que todos iban a reaccionar igual cuando lo dijese-

- Sí, pero bueno, dejemos las explicaciones para más tarde -dijo moviendo la mano para restarle importancia a tal asunto- Sam, hoy te casas, ¿dónde está Cas? -preguntó con una brillantez en su mirada digna de la alegría-

- Cas... verás, Dean -se puso algo nervioso mirándole-

- Si... está con otra persona yo lo entenderé, pero quiero saber si está bien y si al menos ha venido -se apresuró a responder, preparado para una afirmación a sus dudas-

- No, no, Cas no está con nadie -le aclaró rápidamente viendo como la tranquilidad volvía a su hermano- Él te necesita, Dean, y te necesita ya. Cuando falleciste te construyó un panteón de mármol -vio de reojo como Dios sonreía nimiamente sabiendo que ese gesto era típico del afecto de ese ángel- Y desde que te enterró no se mueve de la puerta, lleva un año allí plantado y lo único que hace es leer libros sobre como podría traerte de vuelta y beber cada día todo el alcohol que puede, se está consumiendo...

- Pero, le dije que viviera una vida, no que se quedase junto a mi cuerpo por la eternidad... me lo prometió, tienes que hacer que tus soldados sean más leales a sus promesas -le reprochó a Dios-

- Castiel siempre estuvo destinado a ser así, Dean, cualquier otro ángel se hubiera marchado hace mucho tiempo y nunca hubiera perdido la fe en mi -vio como ambos hermanos le miraban, preguntándole algo con sus ojos- No voy a castigarle, sin él y sin vosotros nada se hubiera detenido y es algo que os agradeceré por siempre. Pero eso no quiere decir que uno de mis más preciados ángeles no pueda comportarse de esa forma, él es auténtico y yo no puedo hacer nada.

- Joder, nunca pensé que me iba a sentir hasta un poco orgulloso de que los pensamientos tradicionalistas no estén tanto en ti -dijo mirándole-

- No me baso en la tradición siempre, para mí el sentimiento más importante es el amor y nunca podría condenar nada así.

- Me alegro -sonrió Sam mirándoles- Bueno chicos, tengo una horas y media para mi boda y dos padrinos, me falta uno, ¿podemos ir a por Cas? Estará en el panteón de Dean.

- Yo os llevaré -el que es el recipiente del señor alargó los brazos tomando a cada uno de la mano, haciéndolos desaparecer-

Abrieron los ojos algo mareados, viajar en la compañía _Dios_ era sin duda tan rápido que mareaba. Pero eso poco duró en Dean, que nada más abrir los ojos vio todas las flores rodeándolos y pensó que era uno de los lugares más hermosos que jamás había visto antes. Enfocó la vista y pudo ver un edificio blanco frente a él, donde ponía su nombre en el friso de la puerta y se sintió conmovido. No podía ver bien la parte baja de la puerta pues la vegetación era alta, así que salió corriendo entre ésta apartándola. Necesitaba ver a Castiel, su corazón lo seguía amando más aun que antes, la noticia de que no estaba con nadie le había hecho sentir una paz muy grande porque aunque el ángel hubiera estado con otra persona, él habría ido a buscarlo para llevárselo con él. Estaba tan cerca de la puerta que pudo sentir como en su rostro se formaba una enorme sonrisa.

Dios y Sam le siguieron y desde lejos lo pudieron ver que al llegar a la entrada, movía la cabeza hacia los lados buscando algo. No tardaron demasiado en llegar y ver que la entrada del panteón estaba totalmente limpia, sin botellas ni libros, lo peor, sin rastro del ángel.

- ¿No debería estar aquí, Sam? -preguntó Dean frunciendo el ceño-

- Sí... debería, lleva aquí casi un año... -reflexionó- Mañana... mañana se cumple un año de tu muerte, Dean.

- Crees que Cas... -miró a Dios sintiendo que su alma se caía en pedazos-

- Sigue vivo, pero veo que sus intenciones son las de dejar de estarlo -aseguró viendo como el mayor de los hermanos se acercaba a él hasta casi invadirlo-

- Llévanos donde está, tenemos que evitar que haga una tontería -suplicó mirando a los ojos de su padre-

Dios asintió y volvió a tender sus manos esperando a que los hermanos los tomaran, y no tardaron ni medio segundo en cambiar de lugar. El mareo de nuevo se apoderó de ellos, a la vez que algo de frío en sus cuerpos. Abrieron los ojos y observaron el lugar, oyendo el rugir de las olas golpeando contra la costa. Dean abrió los ojos y pudo ver perfectamente como era la playa dónde él mismo se había quitado la vida casi un año atrás.

- ¡Dean, Castiel está allí! -gritó Sam cerrando un poco los ojos por el viento, señalando hacia el mar-

El mayor de los Winchester dirigió su mirada hacia donde su hermano le decía y pudo ver a lo lejos como Castiel estaba metido en el agua hasta la cintura, y las olas le golpeaban el pecho casi con cuidado, como si supieran que estaban frente a un ángel. Sonrió al ver que estaba bien, y pronto _no_ salió de entre sus labios viendo que el ángel sostenía un arma en sus manos y la levantaba, dispuesto a acabar con su vida. Empezó a correr hacia él mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón, entre súplicas, que no lo hiciera.

Castiel cerró los ojos mientras levantaba el arma y casi sintió que oía la voz de Dean pedirle que no lo hiciera, ese humano lo iba a proteger incluso cuando no estaba allí.

- Perdóname, soy un pésimo prometedor... -susurró mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas tan puras que ni el agua de las olas conseguía que se disimulasen-

El cazador puso un pie en el agua haciendo que ésta saltase hacia todos los lados mientras se abalanzaba contra el ángel tomando su muñeca, cayendo ambos al agua entre las olas. El ángel abrió los ojos lleno de pánico al ver a Dean mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa, bajo el mar. Juntó los labios y pensó que ni su propia mente lo iba a dejar acabar nunca con su vida e incluso bajo el agua, gritó que sin Dean nunca podría vivir y que deseaba morir antes que eso. Sintió como lo tomaban de las muñecas y lo sacaban del agua, tosiendo un poco al sentir el agua salada en su garganta por el grito.

- Y no tendrás que vivir sin mí, Cas -oyó nada más abrir los ojos sintiendo unos fuertes brazos alrededor de él-

- ¿Dean...? -susurró mientras un sollozo involuntario salía de sus labios mientras los apretaba y cerraba los ojos llenos de lágrimas, apoyando la cabeza contra el torso del cazador como un niño pequeño-

- Soy yo, estoy aquí por ti Cas, y para ti -susurró a su oído acariciando su pelo mientras besaba su frente con ternura-

El mar empezó a calmarse y las olas desaparecieron junto con el viento. Las nubes dejaron cruzar los rayos de sol más intensos que nunca y Dean supo que era la oportunidad para ver de nuevo los ojos azules de los que se había enamorado tanto. Tomó las mejillas del ángel y levantó su rostro sacándolo de su pecho, y con la sonrisa más cálida que nunca en su vida hacía mostrado lo miró haciendo que Castiel sólo pudiera sonreír de alegría.

- Dean... estás aquí... -levantó una de sus manos acariciándole el rostro iluminado por el sol, sus pecas y sus ojos, su sonrisa, era la perfección en estado puro-

- Sabes que siempre me escapo de los sitios, tenía que volver a por ti -susurró contra sus labios- Y ahora que te tengo, tendría que regañarte por destrozar tu vida, no sabes mantener una promesa -acarició con sus dedos las mejillas del ángel, sintiéndolo más delgado-. Vamos a tener que comer muchas hamburguesas para que recuperes el peso de este cuerpo, tiene que aguantar que lo abrace hasta que me canse, o sea, hasta dentro de una eternidad...

- … la que pasarás conmigo, ¿verdad? -rozó sus labios mientras hablaba, con una ilusión que casi partió en dos el alma de Dean-

- Contigo y sólo contigo, Cas...

Acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y besó al ángel con tanta delicadeza que le sintió suspirar y casi gemir de gusto y necesidad, incluso llegó a pensar que el temblor de Castiel le iba a provocar que cayese y lo sujetó más fuerte entre sus brazos. Pudo sentir la humedad de las lágrimas que salían de los ojos azules, y replicó entre susurros que no llorase, no dándose cuenta que él mismo también lloraba de felicidad. Acarició su pelo y suspiró pensando en todos los momentos que había deseado volver a tocarlo y notó que el ángel había sentido lo mismo pues sus dedos estaban peinándolo con tal delicadeza y devoción que lo hicieron enternecerse.

- Te amo, Dean... -susurró abriendo sus ojos para mirarle- Te he estado esperando y ahora me alegro tanto -sonrió aun dándole besos en los labios-.

- Y aunque no me hubieras esperado, si te hubiera visto con otra persona, yo... -levantó un dedo para acallar la queja del ángel, poniéndolo sobre sus labios- lo entendería, pero no podría evitar ir y quitarte de los brazos de esa persona, porque nada tendría sentido sin ti a mi lado.

- Nunca habría podido amar a otro -dijo besando su dedo con delicadeza- ¿Cómo...?

- Dios me trajo... de hecho está ahí detrás observándonos.

Castiel se puso rígido en ese momento y miró más allá del hombro del cazador, viendo el hombre que estaba al lado de Sam. Lo reconoció, era John Winchester, el padre de los dos salvadores del mundo. Dean lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo fuera del agua hasta llegar a la orilla.

- Castiel -saludó Dios lentamente sin apartar la vista-

- Padre... -su rostro era serio, intentando controlar sus emociones sin saber que decir-

- No necesito palabras, ni explicaciones, porque quien debe darlas soy yo -habló casi mandando que nadie abriese la boca para decir una palabra, y menos Castiel- Acepta mis disculpas, pero todo ésto era necesario.

- Si así lo cree -no iba a cuestionar la palabra de su padre-

- Él me sacó del infierno, salimos por la puerta grande del infierno y dejó a Crowley hecho un idiota -dijo sonriendo al igual que Sam-

- No quisiera interrumpir nada, pero me caso en menos de una hora y creo que sin el novio la boda no empieza -comentó el menor de los hermanos- Lo volveré a preguntar, pero como me digas que no te tiro al mar de nuevo, ¿quieres ser uno de mis tres padrinos, Cas? -vio como el ángel tomaba la mano de Dean y sonreía asintiendo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dios abandonó el cuerpo de John Winchester y tomó prestado el del cura, que le concedió muy gustoso el placer de albergarlo en su interior. Sam hacía todo el rato chistes de que iba a ser el primer humano casado por Dios, y Castiel le recordó que los curas y la gente que dedicaba la vida al señor ya estaban casados con él y que por ello eso no era cierto. El menor hinchó las mejillas intentando parecer molesto y le pidió a Dean que se lo llevase y se cambiasen de ropa. El cazador se sintió bien viendo el cambio de Sam, que incluso hizo ese gesto tan infantil. Supo que todo eso se debía a que ahora su familia estaba allí con ellos e inmediatamente tanto John como él se sintieron complacidos.

La novia estaba radiante mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia en dirección al novio y a sus tres padrinos. La sonrisa de Runa al ver a Sam tan feliz fue lo suficiente para hacer llorar a algunos de los presentes, incluyendo su abuela.

- Esto es precioso... -comentó Castiel en voz baja, viendo como casi llegaba la elegida por Sam al altar-

- Es un momento bonito, pero lo más precioso de esta iglesia eres tú -susurró a su oído apretándole la mano, que no había soltado apenas para vestirse y arreglarse-

El ángel se sonrojó un poco y ambos callaron al iniciarse la ceremonia, dándole sus mejores deseo a Sam mientras los presentes se sentían felices de que se estuviesen casando, lo que no sabían es que el mismo Dios bendijo la ceremonia y les deseó lo mejor en la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean salió a una de las terrazas reservadas a la familia en el restaurante donde se celebraba luego la boda sin soltar al ángel, que se dejaba llevar sonriendo. Sam había dejado claro que por un rato no se podría salir a esa terraza y todos lo aceptaron, sobretodo la novia. Llegaron hasta una mesa de piedra pulida y el cazador sentó a su acompañante en ella abrazándolo por la cintura mientras empezaba a devorar sus labios con deseo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

- Echaba tanto de menos esto, Cas -mordió su labio inferior con cuidado y luego se separó un poco de él para ver sus ojos- Gracias.

- ¿Porqué? -preguntó algo extrañado frunciendo el ceño-

- Por todo, por confiar en mí, por esperarme y por amarme de esa forma, sin ti nunca habría podido sentir lo que es la felicidad y ahora creo que me estoy casi emborrachando de ella -sonrió intentando confundirlo-

- Eso me hace muy feliz, Dean -vio la expresión extrañada del cazador, y de su bolsillo sacó el cuaderno que le regaló junto con la pluma, señalándole que eso era el motivo-

- ¿Has escrito mucho? -lo tomó entre sus dedos pasando las páginas, viendo que estaban llenas de frases y sin significados colocados debajo- ¿Y esto?

- Mientras estaba leyendo como sacarte del infierno, a veces me evadía recordando conversaciones nuestras y las apuntaba, esperanzado de que pudieras explicarme todas un día -dijo apoyando su frente en la de Dean, aun sentado sin moverse-

- Pues me has dado un montón de trabajo para responder -sonrió nada disgustado por la idea-. Me duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír desde que me haces feliz, tendré que pedirte una compensación, tus labios tendrán que hacerme masajes en la cara para que te perdone.

- Yo estoy encantado de darte esa compensación... -tomó el cuaderno y lo colocó en la última página de éste, entregándoselo a Dean-

El cazador lo miró y leyó que había algo escrito en esa hoja.

_He roto prácticamente todo lo que he prometido, pero eso ahora se acabó y no podré ser feliz si no pido perdón y prometo unas cuantas cosas._

_Te prometo hacerte sonreír cada día._

_Te prometo despertarte cada día entre abrazos, besos... lo que me pidas, cualquier cosa te la concederé._

_Te prometo cuidarte de todo el mal que te rodee._

_Te prometo darte todo el amor que me pidas, más todo el que yo quiero entregarte._

_Te prometo serte fiel por el resto de nuestros días, pues incluso después de la muerte ascenderás al cielo y yo estaré allí para ti._

_Te prometo, desde ahora y para siempre que mi corazón te pertenecerá a ti solamente, Dean Winchester, mi más hermoso tesoro._

_¿Me prometes lo mismo?_

Dean tuvo que suspirar y aguantar la sonrisa que sus labios parecían reacios a abandonar y con las manos algo temblorosas, tomó la pluma que él mismo le había regalado al ángel tiempo atrás y empezó a escribir.

_Perdonate y se feliz conmigo, ángel Castiel.  
Yo, Dean Winchester, prometo todo lo anteriormente escrito, y añado una cosa más._

_Prometo dar las gracias cada día por mi suerte, por ti, Castiel, mi mayor recompensa en la vida._

- Ahora está por escrito, así que hay que cumplir todo -susurró el cazador abrazando más fuerte al ángel-

- Todo lo vamos a cumplir, Dean -sonrió besándolo, escuchando que desde la fiesta los llamaban alegando que iban a cortar la tarta- ¿Vamos? Estoy seguro de que quieres comer algo dulce -dijo incorporándose de la mesa-

- Lo más dulce que tengo que comerme eres tú, Cas, así que... -caminó detrás de él y antes de entrar lo paró besándolo con ternura- Luego vamos a tener que buscar una cama para los dos -la sensualidad de su sonrisa casi derrumbó al ángel- La más grande que encuentre te la concederé.

- ¿Prometido?

- Prometido...

Y tomándolo por la chaqueta del traje lo besó sin oír que dentro los gritos de celebración eran desorbitados. Sólo existían ellos, sus labios, sus besos, sus caricias... y todas las promesas que estaban dispuestos a cumplir. ¿La más importante? Amarse, perdonar todo y ser feliz.

OooOoOoOoO

**Nota final de la autora: **Hemos llegado al final de la historia señoras y señores, y de verdad deseo que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí escribírosla. Debo agradecer a Yuzuki12Hotaru y a LiaCollins todos su comentarios que de verdad en muchos momentos me han ayudado a escribir el primer ficde Destiel que hago, muchísimas gracias de verdad n_n También agradecer por supuesto a todas las demás personas que lo han leído hasta el final, espero que no haya sido pesado, un aburrimiento o cosas así, mi intención era la de despertar todos los sentimientos amorosos posibles en esta historia. Seguramente haga un epílogo o algo así, pero aun no lo tengo demasiado claro. De nuevo agradezco todo y espero que les vaya a todos muy bien! Muchos besos! n_n


	13. Epílogo 1

**Nota para Minuki: **No sé muy bien porqué no me deja responder tu review, no estoy muy informada en eso, si tiene que ver con tener cuenta o escribir como desconectado o cosas así, así que te respondo aquí n.n El Epílogo tiene la respuesta, ¡así que si llegas a leerlo espero que tu duda se resuelva!

oOooOoOooOoOo

Meses_ más tarde..._

Subió las escaleras en silencio alejándose del ruido de voces que había en el salón y cruzó el largo pasillo de la segunda planta de la casa sin prisa alguna. Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación del fondo y con mucho cuidado la abrió entrando con pasos cuidadosos, sin llevar zapatos para hacer que su sigilo fuese mayor. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó un momento apoyado antes de caminar hacia una pequeña cuna que había en el centro de la habitación de donde venía una música alegre. Se asomó sonriendo levemente y se apoyó en los barrotes de madera de roble que había en los costados de la pieza de madera. Escuchó balbuceos graciosos y miró como el bebé estaba despierto moviendo sus pequeñas piernas golpeando el piano para cunas que se encontraba en la parte de abajo de ésta.

- Hola, Dean... -sonrió-

Dean John Ángelus Winchester era el nombre de su primer sobrino, pues esperaba que no fuera el único. Había nacido apenas dos meses más tarde de la boda sin complicaciones en el parto. John fue el que más emocionado estaba junto con Sam, nunca se pensó que Dios lo iba a dejar en la tierra como recompensa por su dura vida, junto a sus hijos y sus parejas. Dean estaba igual de emocionado pero trataba de no demostrarlo tanto. Todos estaban muy tranquilos con el parto pues sabía que si se complicaba, Castiel no lo iba a permitir, alegando que ese bebé era igual su sobrino y no permitiría que nada le ocurriese. El nombre se le ocurrió curiosamente a Runa, haciendo alusión a sus tres padrinos y principalmente a Dean, a quien consideraba una de las personas más valientes por haber cuidado de su esposo desde que era un niño de cuatro años. Su explicación hizo que el aludido si se emocionase de verdad pues que su sobrino tuviera su nombre era todo un honor para él. También su cuñada quería incluir a su pareja, pero no encontró la forma de incorporar el nombre del ángel, así que hizo alusión a él usando _Ángelus_, consideraba que igual había sido una parte importante para los dos hermanos y Castiel no pudo sentirse más alagado.

- Golpeas mucho el piano, ¿te gusta la música? -susurró en voz baja mientras bajaba su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla del bebé- Nos vamos a llevar bien con eso, porque sé mucho y espero que tu padre no me eche las culpas si acabas con chaquetas de cuero o cosas así -rió en voz baja notando como Dean Jr. tomaba con sus manitas uno de sus dedos, tan grandes que le costaba rodearlo-

Se quedó un rato apoyado mirando al bebé hasta que escuchó la puerta de abrirse con cuidado. Vio como John entraba sonriente y relajado, en esos meses se dio cuenta como era de verdad su padre y también, de como era él. Ambos habían dejado un poco de lado la fachada de tipos duros e insensibles, todo por amor. Castiel fue la medicina de Dean, y la de John, fue el reencuentro con sus dos hijos, la esposa de Sam y el ángel de Dean, su pequeño sobrino, y la oportunidad de vivir sin más criaturas vagando por el mundo que los amenazase.

- Todos están esperándote abajo para la fiesta, ya ha llegado el vampiro amigo tuyo -se acercó hasta ellos asomándose a la cuna observando a Dean Jr.- Está lleno de energía, no para -dijo viendo como seguía golpeando el piano sin soltar el dedo de su tío, el cual intentaba llevarse a la boca-.

- Sí, si decide hacer deporte llegará alto aunque creo que seguro será como Sammy de inteligente, se nota en sus ojos -retiró su mano tomando la manta del bebé cubriéndolo más, viendo como seguía moviendo las piernas contra el piano-

John se quedó mirando a su hijo y todos los gestos delicados que tenía con su sobrino, él no lo recordaba así. Cuando pensaba en los años que habían pasado juntos y en todo lo que eso había repercutido en él sólo se podía sentir peor. Semanas antes había tenido una pequeña conversación con Dean, iniciada por su hijo precisamente para saber que pensaba sobre su relación con el ángel. No es que fuera a dejarlo ni mucho menos si su padre no lo aceptaba, pero quería saber aun así su opinión y ésta no pudo ser más satisfactoria. Le contestó que si él era feliz con Castiel y lo hacía vivir una buena vida, él sería uno de los padres más afortunados del mundo teniendo tanta protección sobre sus hijos, sobre su familia, porque ese ser divino aunque protegía más que a nadie a Dean, también hacía lo mismo con sus seres queridos.

- Dean, me gustaría disculparme contigo.

- ¿Disculparte conmigo?¿Me has rayado el Impala? Te lo presté para que rememorases viejos viajes, no para que le hicieras nada -bromeó frunciendo un poco el ceño, sabiendo que su padre no iba por ese lado-

- Un día lo secuestraré y ya veremos que pasa -rió levemente haciendo sonreír un poco a Dean- Pero sabes que no hablo de eso -su rostro se volvió serio y pensativo- No te he dado una muy buena vida que digamos, tu infancia cuidando de Sam de todo mal sin mi presencia apenas y llena de miedo te hizo ocultar mínimamente el gran hombre que siempre has sido -hablaba en un tono bajo mirando al bebé, que se estaba quedando dormido-.

- Tampoco tú tuviste una buena vida John, pero no es momento de lamentarse -susurró intentando no perder la voz para responder-

- Lo sé, lo sé, y justo por eso tendría que haber hecho algo contra eso, perdóname Dean, no he sido el mejor padre del mundo -intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero ésta salió llena de tristeza-

Dean lo observó un momento y pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de su padre para darle un abrazo de hombre cariñoso pero fuerte, mirándole a los ojos para que supiera que no guardaba rencor ninguno y lo pasado, pasado quedaba. John sintió la humedad de sus ojos y los cerró sintiendo como ahora sí sonreía de felicidad, nunca había esperado palabras de su hijo y con el gesto era más que suficiente para él. Se quedaron así un rato hasta que oyeron la puerta del cuarto abrirse de nuevo.

- ¿Estáis coaccionando a mi hijo para que os quiera más a vosotros que a mí o algo así? -bromeó Sam en voz baja mientras se acercaba a ellos-

- Yo estoy diciéndole que quiero que se ponga chupas de cuero y que sea músico o deportista, ¿soy una mala influencia? -se burló cuando ya tuvo a su hermano al lado-

- Muy mala, pero tampoco me disgusta la idea.

Dean lo miró y pasó su otro brazo por el hombro de Sam dejando que éste rodease su espalda para poner su mano sobre el hombro de John. El menor de los hermanos sonrió mientras miraba que su hijo estaba jugando tan tranquilamente mientras ellos tenían un momento familiar en toda regla. Se sintió feliz y muy dichoso de poder tener todo lo que ahora tenía, estaba de nuevo en la universidad finalizando Derecho, casado con la mejor mujer del mundo, compartiendo un hijo con ella al que adoraba sin duda y con su padre y hermano de vuelta. Apretó la mano que reposaba en el hombro de John y los tres sonrieron cuando éste bromeó con que no hacía falta que lo sujetase así de fuerte, porque ya no se iba a ir nunca más.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? -habló una voz femenina a espaldas de ellos-

Los aludidos se giraron separándose un poco observando como en la puerta estaban los cambiantes de sus vidas. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta estaba Runa sonriente y a su lado Benny, quien tenía una expresión relajada y contenta. Pero la mirada de Dean se centró en quien estaba tras éstos cruzado de brazos, su ángel. Éste le miraba con sus azules ojos llenos admiración y alegría haciendo que tuviese unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo. Avanzó y los de la puerta le dejaron paso para que llegase hasta su pareja y se parase sonriendo frente a él. Lo observó viendo como ya más o menos se había acostumbrado a verlo con ropa distinta e irresistible sobre él.

- ¿Un buen momento? -susurró Castiel aludiendo al abrazo de los Winchester-

- Sí -asintió mirándole directamente a los ojos- Que ha mejorado con tu presencia.

La sonrisa del cazador tan sincera hizo que casi se derritiera y se acercó a él abrazándolo dejando que lo rodease con los brazos. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor del cuerpo que Dean irradiaba dejándolo en una ensoñación perfecta. El olor del cazador era indescriptible, fuerte e indomable como él con una sensación dulce que lo rodeaba, pero no por ello lo hacía más suave. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que se separaron un poco dándose la vuelta mirando hacia la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada de Dean Jr. desde los brazos de su padre, su hermano abrazado a su esposa con una sonrisa plena y una mirada brillante y la mirada de apoyo de Benny. En su pecho notó la sensación cálida de una familia, de su familia y se sintió tan feliz que pensó estar en el cielo. Bajó la mirada a su mano notando los dedos del ángel rodeando los suyos y apretó levemente éstos, se sentía el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra.

Minutos más tarde todos habían bajado al salón de la casa de Sam, ubicada al lado de una playa donde sabían que el pequeño iba a disfrutar muchísimo y ellos junto a él. Se sentaron mientras Castiel, Runa y John ayudaban a poner las cosas de la fiesta en la mesa aunque los otros tres se quejasen de que no los dejasen cooperar. Empezaron a hablar mientras los otros preparaban la comida, hasta que Sam saltó con un tema que le rondaba la cabeza.

- Créeme Benny, que yo aun no asimilo que Dean esté con un hombre -vio la mirada de reproche de su hermano y quiso aclararse- Soy muy feliz de que lo esté y si es con Cas, aun más porque ya lo conozco y sé que no habrá nadie que haga más por mi hermano que él, pero es que a veces me cuesta tanto pensar que sea homosexual viendo todo su recorriendo en lo que es las relaciones...

- Yo siempre lo supe, desde que estaba en el Purgatorio con ellos -dio un sorbo del vaso de sangre mezclado con Whisky que le habían preparado especialmente para él-. Sabía que si Dean no encontraba al ángel nunca íbamos a salir de ahí, por eso lo ayudé en un principio, pero luego los veía hablar, discutir, protegerse... dabais mucho el cantazo -sonrió haciendo que Dean bufase-

- Yo también lo había notado con cosas así, pero más por parte de Castiel, aunque mi hermano es tan poco receptivo y Cas se veía demasiado inocente como para que fuese verdad que no se dieron cuenta antes de que ambos eran gays.

- Yo no soy gay, Sam.

Benny y el aludido miraron hacia Dean, viendo como estaba algo serio pero relajado y sin molestarse.

- ¿A no? ¿Y entonces que cómo explicas estar con un hombre? -preguntó el vampiro apoyando los dos codos en la mesa y juntando las manos mirando al mayor de los hermanos-

- Cas es un ángel, ellos no tienen sexo.

- Pero su recipiente sí lo es, ¿o es que no te atrae?

- Claro que me atrae, más de lo que pensáis, pero no es eso lo que me hizo fijarme en él, no soy un superficial.

- Nadie dice que lo seas Dean, pero a ver, ¿qué eres entonces, hetero, gay, angeliano? -el tono divertido de Sam no pasó por desapercibido-

Dean levantó la vista viendo como el ángel estaba en la puerta también esperando una respuesta, en una postura relajada mientras sostenía una bandeja de panecitos rellenos algunos de carne, otros con verduras, etc. Bajó la vista hacia Benny y Sam, ambos con una expresión de curiosidad que no dudaban en ocultar. Pronto escuchó los pasos de su padre y su cuñada llegando a la mesa, también habían oído la conversación y pensó que eran todos unos cotillas. Con la mirada todos le instaban a hablar, así que cogió aire y tomando una botella de cerveza bebió un trago antes de hablar.

- Pues yo... -hablaba lento y meditando todo, pasando de nuevo las miradas por todos hasta acabar en la del ángel. Su expresión era seria como siempre, eso no había cambiado, aunque era relajada y sosegada y sabía que eso se debía a él- yo soy... -se lamió los labios sin apartar los ojos en ningún momento, hasta que esbozó una sonrisa chulesca- Soy Cassexual -sus ojos brillaron mientras lo decía-.

Todos se quedaron asombrados en un principio menos Castiel, que había esbozado una ligera sonrisa y observaba directamente las esmeraldas que Dean tenía por ojos. Benny fue el primero en reaccionar riéndose contento y dándole una palmada en el hombro felicitándole por el término que había usado para aclarar las dudas de todos. Runa puso la bandeja de las tartas enfrente de él diciéndole que era su recompensa y sin dudarlo tomó la primera comiendo mientras veía al ángel acercarse. Rodeó su cintura y lo sentó sobre sus piernas mientras los demás iban a su aire.

- ¿Así que Cassexual, no? -preguntó el ángel tomando la mano de Dean y mordiendo un trozo de la tarta, lamiéndose los labios-

- Ajá... -su mente se centró en los labios de Castiel y apenas pudo responder- ¿Y tú Cas, que eres?

- Si uso tu forma de crear palabras, ¿seré menos original? -vio como el cazador negaba, divertido- Deansexual entonces, aunque sé que no soy el primero en engancharme a ti -apoyó su frente en la de él mirando sus ojos-

- Pero sí el único y más especial que me ha enganchado a mí -dijo pasando sus labios por la comisura de los del ángel- Estoy diciendo demasiadas cosas sentimentales últimamente, siéntete culpable.

- Enciérrame por eso y átame, sé que lo estás deseando desde que lo hicimos por primera vez en aquel motel... -susurró contra sus labios con un tono demasiado sensual para las resistencias de Dean-

- Cas... eres algo malvado por calentarme ahora que no puedo tocarte -habló contra sus labios mientras sujetaba las caderas del ángel con sus manos apretándolo contra él-

- Últimamente no hemos podido hacerlo al completo Dean, siempre has estado ocupado y yo te necesito dentro -sus manos se quedaron reposando sobre el cazador, una en su pecho y otra acariciando con los dedos el duro vientre, estremeciéndolo-

- Lo sé... pero te prometo que eso cambiará pronto, tendremos tiempo para nosotros cuando acabe una cosa -sonrió enigmático mirando los ojos del ángel y moviendo sus manos por las caderas acariciándolo-

- ¿Es algo que aun no puedo saber? -preguntó tomando un trozo de tarta y dejando que se manchasen sus labios lamiéndose un poco con descaro-

- Maldito ángel, has aprendido demasiadas cosas eróticas y ahora me siento culpable, pero satisfecho -gruñó mientras acercaba más su rostro, quitándole cualquier rastro de tarta de sus labios-

- Mi profesor tiene la culpa -sonrió viendo como había conseguido provocarlo y se acercó más besándolo tiernamente, sabiendo que en ese momento no podían ir a más por culpa de que tenían demasiado público-

Estuvieron besándose durante un rato hasta que sintieron las miradas sobre ellos, todas con picardía para incomodarlos y Dean les tuvo que gritar que se fuesen a la mierda (no sin antes pedirle a Runa que tapase los oídos de su hijo). Pasaron la noche hablando entre todos riendo bastante, celebrando la vida en familia y la amistad que podía surgir con otros seres. Cuando terminaron de celebrarlo, Runa y Sam fueron a llevar a Dean Jr. a la cuna para que durmiese tranquilo. John se quedó con Benny sentado en la mesa compartiendo algunas opiniones sobre los vampiros e interrogándole como podía controlar su sed. Dean, colocándose un gran abrigo, salió de la casa al porche viendo la gran calle llena de casas correlativas del vecindario de su hermano, tenía dos aparcamientos, uno pensado para el Impala. Suspiró y sintió unas suaves manos rodearle la espalda hasta abrazarlo con fuerza y a la vez delicadeza, haciéndole sonreír.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? -preguntó Dean posando sus manos sobre las del ángel-

- Mucho -habló contra la espalda del cazador, apoyando su cabeza en ella y respirando en paz-

- Cas, ¿te sientes con fuerzas como para volar o se te han oxidado las alas? -le picó sabiendo que aun estaba en plena forma-

- Están perfectamente, Dean -su voz amortiguada contra la espalda del Winchester no le dejó poner un tono duro-

- Entonces tendrás que llevarnos a este sitio -dijo sacando de su bolsillo un papel y entregándoselo al ángel, que se separó de él para mirar la nota- Son coordenadas, no podrás adivinar que es aun -sonrió viendo la mirada de confusión del éste-.

Castiel asintió aun sin saber que eran y se acercó de nuevo a Dean abrazándolo y llevándolo a dónde eran esas coordenadas. Nada más llegar las grandes manos del cazador le taparon los ojos y el mayor de los Winchester lo rodeó hasta quedar a sus espaldas.

- Camina conmigo despacio, ¿vale? -habló contra su pelo y le instó a caminar-

El ángel sentía la tierra bajo sus pies, oía el sonido del viento meciendo los árboles a su alrededor y el canto de los grillos inundaba suavemente el ambiente. Frunció un poco el ceño oliendo un olor fuerte, como pintura. Apenas con unos pasos se pararon y Dean quitó las manos dejándolo ver. Éste pestañeó un momento y vio unas ligeras luces brillando encima de una puerta. Abrió los ojos todo lo que éstos le permitieron llenos de asombro al ver una casa pintada de blanco y azul de dos pisos que se alzaba frente a ellos. Miró hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la casa y había una placa que decía: _Hogar de Castiel Winchester & Dean Winchester. _Se giró y vio un enorme paseo de tierra bien cuidada, rodeado de árboles, que conducían a una verja negra que los separaba de la calle, dándole intimidad a la casa entre los árboles pero teniendo contacto con el vecindario. Se giró hacia Dean mirándolo a los ojos directamente, sin voz apenas.

- Dean... esto es...

- Es nuestro hogar, Cas -se acercó hasta él tomándole de las manos- Sé que últimamente he estado ausente, pero me venía aquí con Sam para arreglar lo que pudiera haber roto o en mal estado, la pintamos, arreglamos el paseo hasta la calle, la llenamos de muebles, todo -miró directamente a sus ojos- Creo que es hora de el descanso definitivo para ti, para mí, de estar en un sitio fijo donde nadie nos persiga ni intente hacernos daño, de ser felices por la eternidad -lo abrazó contra él, viendo que sus palabras hacían que aun no pudiera responder-

El ángel cerró los ojos abrazándose con suavidad mientras sentía una explosión de felicidad en su pecho, tenía todo lo que quería en ese mismo lugar, una casa propia, un lugar seguro, pero sin duda lo que más amaba, tenía a Dean Winchester queriendo vivir con él para siempre.

- Estoy... deseando vivir aquí contigo -susurró aun emocionado girando un poco la cabeza para ver la luz de las dos lámparas que rodeaban la puerta de su nuevo hogar. Se fijó en el cartel y una duda llegó a su mente-. Si yo tengo tu apellido, ¿no se pensará la gente que somos hermanos? No es que me importe, pero no quiero a nadie estorbándonos aquí -se separó un poco de Dean para mirarlo-

- ¿Y porqué se iban a pensar que somos hermanos?

- Porque... mi apellido no es Winchester, yo no tengo nada así.

- Eso se puede solucionar, ¿sabes?

Dean se alejó un poco de Castiel y éste pudo ver gracias a la luz que el cazador empezaba a arrodillarse delante de él y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del gran abrigo, sacó una caja de terciopelo negro. Cerró los ojos hasta que apoyó su rodilla sobre la tierra y luego los abrió mirando al ángel, sin abrir la caja.

- Cuando dos personas deciden dar este paso -empezó a colocar la caja sujeta por sus dos manos hacia el ángel, que estaba conteniendo al aire- uno puede adoptar el apellido del otro y no habría sospecha ninguna -sonrió iluminado por la luz de la puerta de su hogar- Castiel, ¿quieres adoptar mi apellido casándote conmigo? -preguntó observando directamente sus ojos mientras abría la cajita dejando ver un anillo de plata al que una línea de pequeños zafiros azules rodeaba de lado a lado-

- Dean... -se llevó una mano al pecho mientras agachaba la cabeza y sonreía- Sería... -se arrodilló delante de él, ladeando un poco el rostro con un brillo en su mirada- un honor llamarme Castiel Winchester y casarme contigo, sería maravilloso -susurró con la voz algo quebrada por la emoción-

Castiel sintió que tomaban su mano con cuidado y levantó la vista notando los dedos de Dean colocándole el anillo con delicadeza. Sonrió cuando llegó hasta el final, viendo que cabía perfectamente en su dedo y no recordó nunca que le tomase las medidas.

- Es un anillo precioso... -lo observó maravillado-

- Necesitaba que fuera bonito por si no querías, al menos que me dijeras que sí para tener el anillo -bromeó sonriendo notando un pequeño golpe en su rodilla por haber dicho eso-

- Nunca hubiera dicho que no, lo sabes -se acercó hasta él abrazándolo y sentándose sobre las piernas de Dean, empezando a besarle con dulzura-

El cazador puso las dos rodillas en el suelo para que Castiel pudiera sentarse sobre ellas y lo rodeó con sus grandes y fuertes manos poniéndolas en su espalda para acercarlo más a él. Y sobre el camino de tierra, rodeados de árboles e iluminados apenas por las dos lámparas de la puerta de su nueva casa, de su nueva vida, sin levantarse se besaron llenos de amor y de buenas esperanzas para el futuro.

oOoOoOoOo

_Una semana más tarde..._

- Me gusta como ha quedado la entrada -comentó el ángel entrando por primera vez a la casa, ya arreglada al completo-

- Eso agradécemelo a mí y a Runa, porque si llega a ser por Dean y su gusto horrible ahora mismo no querrías ni poner un pie en este sitio -respondió Sam con Dean Jr. en sus brazos, que miraba curiosa toda la casa- Aquí es dónde vas a pasar más de un rato con tu tío, te instalaré túneles para que huyas de él si quieres -le habló sonriendo y dándole un beso en la cabeza-

- Debería echarte por lo primero que has dicho sobre mi gusto y por lo de los túneles, pero no quiero ver como se ríe tu hijo de ti al verte en la calle poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado para que te deje entrar -gruñó el mayor de los hermanos mientras soltaba algunas bolsas-.

- ¿A mí me dejarías entrar, no? -preguntó John dejando las cosas restantes detrás de las que Dean dejó-

- Si no intentas colarlo a él, seguramente sí.

El padre sonrió y le guiñó a Sam un ojo mientras su hijo mayor no miraba, susurrando _Te colaría, no te preocupes._

- ¿Vendréis a la cena de inauguración de mañana, no? -preguntó dejando que el ángel explorase la casa entera, él ya se la conocía-

- Si cocina Cas sí, si lo haces tú traeré comida china de repuesto.

- ¿Te has tragado un payaso, Sammy? -dijo empezando a forcejear con él tomándolo de los hombros, jugando y sonriendo-

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que ambos tuvieron que irse y se despidieron del ángel a voces, éste contestó desde un lugar algo lejano pero lo oyeron. Dean cerró la puerta cuando ya no había nadie en su casa, porque era SU casa, y la casa de Castiel. Se apoyó en la pared respirando tranquilamente, y miró hacia las escaleras viendo al ángel de bajar.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la exploración? -preguntó sonriendo, viendo como llegaba hasta él y se apoyaba sobre su cuerpo-

- Todo es precioso Dean, pero... -frunció un poco el ceño, confuso- Hay una habitación cerrada a la que no pudo entrar, e incluso está sellada contra ángeles, ¿qué es? -preguntó jugando con el pelo del cazador entre sus dedos-

- ¿Qué va a ser? -sonrió de una forma que a Castiel se le antojó bastante erótica- Nuestra habitación, no pensabas entrar a ella sin mí, ¿no? -susurró besándole en la frente y tomándolo de la mano a la vez-

Se separó de la pared y subió las escaleras sin soltar al ángel en ningún momento, que lo seguía sin rechistar. Llegó hasta la puerta y sacó una llave del bolsillo abriendola lentamente. Entró dentro sin dejar que Castiel pudiera ver la habitación aun y quitó un cartel de detrás de la puerta, tirándolo a un lado y eliminando así el sello contra ángeles.

- Ahora si puedes entrar -comentó Dean abriendo más la puerta dejando que pasase al fin-.

Castiel pasó dentro viendo como la luz de la tarde entraba por la pared de la derecha donde había un gran ventanal que cubría toda esa parte y salía a un extenso balcón con suelo de madera y decoración con muebles rústicos, sillones con una mesa pequeña entre ellos y otra mesa más alta y grande rodeada de sillas. La gran cortina que estaba recogida a los lados del ventanal eran de un color azul cielo, un poco más oscuro quizás y se fijó que la luz enfocaba directamente a una enorme cama colocada en el centro de la habitación, con la cabecera pegada a la pared y sobre ésta, un gran cuadro de tela sin marco de color blanco con hojas enredadas entre sí. A cada lado de la cama había pequeños muebles de cajones con lámparas que supuso iluminarían mínimamente la cama, dándole un aspecto íntimo. A la izquierda había un armario de un tamaño normal, suficiente para dos personas que no necesitan demasiado separar la ropa del uno y del otro, más de una noche habían acabado con los pantalones del otro puestos por equivocación. Una puerta abierta cerca del armario le dejó ver una gran bañera y sonrió pensando que querría bañarse en ella con Dean a gusto. Por último se fijó en la disposición de la pared. Desde el suelo hasta un metro hacia arriba estaba recubierta de una piedra muy bien pulida que le daba sin embargo un aspecto rústico. Y el resto, pintada del mismo color que las cortinas.

- ¿Te gusta? -dijo el cazador acercándose hasta colocarse a su lado- En nuestra habitación no he dejado que Sam elijiese nada, espero haberlo hecho bien.

- Es perfecta. -fue lo único que pudo decir aun observando todo por segunda vez-

- Lo mejor de todo es la cama -sonrió acercándose a ella y dejándose caer boca abajo cerrando los ojos-

Castiel sonrió sabiendo que era una invitación muy evidente y que no iba a desaprovechar. Se acercó con cuidado y gateó por encima del cuerpo del cazador hasta sentarse sobre sus firmes y duras nalgas, escuchando la leve risa del Winchester. Se agachó dándole un suave beso en la nuca y recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo desde las caderas hasta los hombros, masajeándolos por encima de la camisa aun. Dean se dio la vuelta haciendo que el ángel se levantase un momento y cuando quedó bocarriba lo tomó de la cintura sentándolo sobre su gran y evidente erección. Suspiraron de gusto al notarse en el mismo estado y movieron sus caderas rozándose todo lo que la ropa les permitía.

- Mmm... Cas... -levantó su brazo tomándolo de la nuca y lo acercó tumbándolo sobre su cuerpo para morder sus labios y lamerlos, disfrutando del sabor que tenían-

Castiel se echó completamente sobre el bien formado y duro cuerpo del cazador, que sentía que le volvía loco sólo con mirarlo. Cumplía muchos requisitos de los cánones de belleza más antiguos y comprendía porqué los humanos adoraban a los hombres como Dean. Se mordió el labio mientras sentía que el cazador había metido sus manos por su pantalón y le había agarrado las nalgas con descaro para apretarlo contra su erección, viendo como se disfrutaba del roce. Bajó sus manos e hizo desaparecer la camisa del cazador ante una pequeña mirada de asombro y una sonrisa aprobadora, dejando que las ansias del ángel lo desnudasen.

Lo abrazó y rodaron un poco en la cama sin dejar de comerse los labios entre ellos, suspirando, empezando a sudar y a jadear entrelazando sus piernas para rozarse sintiendo que cada vez llevaban menos ropa. Se quedaron totalmente desnudos de lado, observándose con deleite. Dean se relamió los labios viendo la piel de su ángel iluminada por el sol de la tarde, haciendo brillante su sudor, cálido y excitante para él. Observó las caderas iluminadas del ángel y quiso besarlas, pero siguió subiendo la vista por su costado hasta llegar a los hombros y pestañeando un segundo le pareció ver una de las alas del ángel extendidas, blanca y hermosamente pura. Miró a Castiel, viendo que le sonreía cálidamente y supo que el ángel le había regalado una pequeña visión de ese pequeño detalle que le obsesionaba.

Sintiendo aun más fuerte la calidez de su pecho se acercó poniendo una de sus manos en las caderas haciendo que se recostase bocarriba mientras le besaba y se colocaba sobre su cuerpo. Castiel abrió amablemente sus piernas para dejarle un hueco entre ellas y se acomodó rozando sus erecciones haciéndolos jadear de nuevo. Dean empezó a repartir besos por su cuello hasta llegar a su torso, lamiéndole uno de los pezones con cuidado de no rozar demasiado sus dientes. Lo tomó entre sus labios y tiró un poco de ellos haciendo que cerrasen ambos los ojos concentrándose en las sensaciones. El cazador alargó su mano hasta el cajón y lo abrió dándole un último beso, sacando algo de éste. Se incorporó dejando caer un poco su cuerpo sobre el del ángel, acercándose a su oído.

- ¿Sabes... que cuando anulas el sentido de la vista, se agudizan todos los demás? -susurró lamiéndole la oreja, viéndolo estremecerse- Te lo voy a demostrar... levanta un poco la cabeza -pidió dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Castiel le obedeció y pudo ver como Dean acercaba una venda negra a sus ojos y los tapaba haciendo con cuidado un lazo con los extremos en la nuca para que no se soltase. Sonrió dejándolo apoyado de nuevo en la cama mientras con una de sus manos empezaba a masturbarlo lentamente, provocando las primeras reacciones en el ángel.

- Cuando no puedes ver... -empezó a susurrar de nuevo a su oído- todos tus sentidos se centran en la parte que recibe más sensaciones, en este caso... -apretó con sus dedos el glande haciendo que Castiel jadease- justo ahí, Cas... y cuando la tenga hasta la garganta, en mi boca, mientras juego con mi lengua vas a correrte en menos de un minuto... -mordió su cuello notando como el cuerpo del ángel se estremecía con sus palabras-

- Dean... -suspiró su nombre moviendo sus caderas lentamente buscando más contacto con la mano y notando que la erección estaba tan cerca que podría tocarla si se movía más-

- Eso es... hazme sentir que ahora mismo sólo piensas en lo que te estoy haciendo...

Bajó de nuevo su cabeza lamiendo el cuerpo del ángel desde su pecho hasta su vientre, dándole varios besos acercándose hasta la ingle. Sacó su lengua llevándola desde la base del miembro hasta sus testículos y los chupó entre los labios mientras oía los jadeos que eso provocaba en el ángel. Apartó su mano y levantó la cabeza observando los labios apretados de Castiel y sonrió abriendo su boca metiendo el glande de la erección en ella. Empezó a lamerla pasando su lengua lentamente por la punta provocándole temblores en sus caderas. Bajó sus manos tomándolo de las nalgas y lo levantó un poco acariciándolas y empezando a metersela en la boca al completo, chupándola y saboreándola todo lo que podía.

Castiel se sentía morir de placer y sólo podía gemir por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Abrió su boca intentando tomar aire y sólo conseguía soltarlo en forma de jadeos. Su piel se erizaba completamente y sudaba cada vez más, notando temblores en sus piernas y en sus caderas cuando Dean lo introducía entero en su boca, deliciosa y perfecta. Quiso por un momento poder ver su propia erección entre los labios de cazador, pero quería seguir sintiendo el placer de esa manera, sin ver nada. Aun así podía imaginarlo con la cabeza entre sus piernas, los labios hinchados y la mirada verde depredadora que siempre ponía cuando se notaba observado. Dean le había dicho tantas veces que lo mirase mientras le daba placer de esa forma que lo tenía memorizado hasta el último movimiento. Recordarlo hizo que se estremeciera al completo y arquease su espalda, cerrando un poco sus piernas dejando la cabeza del cazador casi atrapada.

- No voy a quitarme de aquí, no te preocupes -habló sonriendo lascivamente viendo como tenía un poco de menos espacio- Pero tienes que dejarlas abiertas, Cas, necesito prepararte -susurró dándole un último beso en la punta bajando con su boca hasta la entrada del ángel, abriéndole las piernas de nuevo con sus manos-.

Le tomó las nalgas luego de abrirle las piernas para tener espacio, y lo elevó tomando un cojín, dejándolo apoyado en él. Besó la íntima entrada del ángel y la notó contraerse de gusto. Se sintió alagado y sacó su lengua empezando a pasarla por encima cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en dejarlo muy mojado y húmedo mientras que con su otra mano lo masturbaba de nuevo. Castiel gimió tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta de todo, del tiempo, de las lamidas, de los dedos que notaba en su entrada abriéndole y dilatándolo para Dean, apenas era capaz de recordar su nombre.

- D-Dean... te necesito dentro... ya... -gimió de repente notando una fuerte embestida de los dedos del cazador y suspiró intentando hablar de nuevo- por favor... por favor -gimoteó bajando su mano hasta los dedos de éste apartándolos con cuidado-.

Dean no lo pensó más y se lamió la mano masturbándose para dejar su erección algo húmeda aunque sabía que había preparado tanto al ángel que no le haría falta lubricación apenas. Se volvió a echar sobre el cuerpo de Castiel pero éste sólo escuchó el sonido del cajón abriéndose de nuevo. Notó que tomaban sus manos juntas y como algo de lo que tenía textura de seda rodeaba sus muñecas atándolas, quedando sujeto al cabecero de la cama.

- Me dijiste que te podía atar y yo siempre te tomo la palabra -susurró antes de besarle y bajar de nuevo con sus manos hasta las caderas-

Abrió los labios ansiando que Dean metiese su lengua y no tardó apenas unos segundos en complacerlo mientras lo sentía rozarse contra él. Castiel notó que la punta de la erección del cazador se movía rozando desde la base hasta el glande del suyo repetidas veces y eso le produjo un placer que no podía describir. Jadeó del gusto y lo rodeó con sus piernas suplicándole que no lo torturase más y entrase en él. Dean obedeció las peticiones de su ángel y llevó la punta hasta la entrada empezando a penetrarlo primero con cuidado, pero casi se deslizaba sola dentro de él.

- Joder... o te he preparado demasiado bien o tienes tantas ganas que ni tu cuerpo me impide que entre rápido... -suspiró contra sus labios, mordiéndose los suyos-

Adelantó sus caderas penetrándolo hasta estar totalmente unidos escuchando el gemido que Castiel soltó en su oído, tan erótico que temió que eso le hiciera correrse. La voz del ángel era siempre grave cuando hablaba, pero en el momento de gemir se suavizaba y agudizaba volviéndolo completamente loco. Cerró los ojos y lo abrazó contra él mientras empezaba a embestirle muy profundo y tan suave que podía sentir cada contracción sobre su erección. Eso le hizo gruñir y besar con más ansias los labios de Castiel, que se sentía sin control alguno. Gemía el nombre de Dean aun teniendo sus labios siendo atacados por éste y su cuerpo estaba tan extasiado y tembloroso que sintió que podría morirse de placer en ese momento. Seguía sin poder ver nada, sin poder mover sus manos, sin tener control sobre sus reacciones y su imaginación, que no dejaba de visualizar a Dean penetrándolo de esa forma tan posesiva y dura que tenía.

- M-me corro... me corro -repitió apretando con sus pies las nalgas del cazador para que llegase más al fondo-

- Córrete Cas... mánchame -susurró contra sus labios levantándole más las caderas y dándole de lleno en la próstata, haciendo que el ángel gimotease de gusto- Aquí... en nuestras sábanas -se mordió los labios sintiendo que Castiel se estrechaba de una forma casi imposible, a punto de correrse- en nuestra cama... quiero que tome tu olor a sexo -bajó su boca lamiéndole el cuello mientras con una mano empezaba a masturbarle, sintiendo que el ángel se derretía y estaba seguro de que ya no podía ni escucharle-.

Castiel se corrió con un largo y sensual gemido que invadió todos los sentidos de Dean y lo hizo terminar dentro de su imposible estrechez, marcándole con su esencia de nuevo a aquel ángel que era suyo. Suspiró de cansancio cuando terminó y tuvo fuerzas para reír levemente, viendo como Castiel tenía su cuerpo casi derrotado por las sensaciones. Soltó sus manos con cuidado quitándole la venda negra, y apartó también la de sus ojos. Salió con cuidado de él y se echó a su lado tomándolo de las caderas para dejarlo recostado sobre él y le acarició el cabello con lentitud.

- ¿Te ha gustado estar atado? -preguntó divertido mientras con su pierna levantaba la manta hasta acercarla a sus dedos, echándola sobre ellos hasta la cintura-

- Mucho... mucho -se acurrucó contra su cuerpo dejándose tapar, recuperando la respiración- Por cierto, Dean -abrió sus ojos mirándole, levantando un poco la cabeza- ¿Cómo es que de repente te encanta el azul? Mi anillo, las cortinas, las paredes, el techo de la casa -preguntó curioso-

- Eres muy inocente a veces, ¿lo sabes? -susurró acariciándole las mejillas- Tus ojos hacen que el azul me guste, y tú mismo haces que brillen más y me encanten -le dio un pequeño beso mientras hablaba-

- Quería oírtelo decir, gracias por tu cooperación -susurró satisfecho con la respuesta-

- ¿Cooperación, Cas? Si yo no he cooperado, te hiciste el inocente y eso me obligó a responder -se burló haciendo como que no había entendido la expresión-

- ¿Te estás volviendo inocente, Dean? -sonrió viendo a que jugaba-

- Puede, me quitarás la inocencia como yo hice contigo, ¿verdad? -dijo abrazándolo contra él-

- Lo haré, por todos los días de mi existencia -susurró sonriendo- Gracias por hacerla feliz y completa.

- Gracias a ti por eso, Cas.

Ambos sonriendo más y Dean, tomando la mano del anillo del ángel, lo acercó besándole con ternura y calma, demostrándole todo el agradecimiento que tenía, porque él sin Castiel no sería lo que es ahora... el ser más feliz que yace en la tierra.

oOoOoOoOo

**Nota de la autora: **Sé que tardé un poco en subirlo pero necesitaba que la inspiración me llegase n.n quizás haga un segundo epílogo si consigo centrar las ideas y si ése no ha sido un completo desastre, que espero que haya ido bien! n.n


	14. Epílogo 2

_**Nota: **Siento no poder estar actualizando los otros dos fics que estoy escribiendo y subir sólo One-shots, pero llevo casi dos semanas sin internet en el piso y ahora que lo tenemos de vuelta mi compañera se ha llevado mi portátil a su pueblo (con las continuaciones de los otros T^T) y yo me he quedado con su netbook mientras arreglan mi PC. Como no puedo seguir lo que llevo al no tener los archivos conmigo, he decidido hacer el segundo epílogo de éste (tan rápido como estas mini-teclas me dejan... xD) y para el lunes que tenga de regreso a mi hijo (portátil) podré seguir el resto. Mis disculpas, un abrazo y un saludo a todos n_n_

oOoOoOoOo

Dean estaba acomodándose la camisa por segunda vez mientras suspiraba observándose en el espejo. Se sentía estúpido por habérsela colocado momentos antes coja de botones, pero los nervios se estaban apoderando de él y eso que no estaba alterado ni nada por el estilo, era algo que no podía evitar.

Habían esperado medio año para que llegara ese día, para asentar y planificar bien lo que sería la vida de ambos. Castiel había empezado a estudiar para ser biólogo y le apasionaba la parte de _Zoología_... bueno, ''estudiar'' no puede ser la palabra usada para lo que hacía. Ese ángel sabía más de ese tema que todos los científicos del mundo juntos y multiplicados por infinito. A pesar de ello, le fascinaba coger un libro y leer la materia que caería para su examen aunque se la conociera de memoria, y no dejaba de contarle datos ''curiosos'' que leía: _¿Sabes que el __vuelo más largo que se ha registrado a una gallina es de 13 segundos?_ (Sí, los que tú vas a tardar en estar en la cama y desnudo, ¿verdad?)_; Vaya, el ojo del avestruz es más grande que su cerebro _(Pero si así eras tú con los temas sexuales antes, un ángel con poco cerebro. Eso era un mecanismo para ponerme cachondo perfecto. No, tranquilo, ahora que sabes me pones aún más)_; Tienes mala suerte, los mosquitos prefieren a los niños que a los adultos y a los rubio que a los morenos_ (Ajá… Espera… ¿Lo dices por lo de niño o por lo de rubio?)_._

Por otro lado, él había hecho exactamente lo mismo pero con unas consecuencias contrarias. Se había puesto a estudiar Ingeniería Industrial y le costaba a horrores sacar un libro y estudiárselo, pero no porque no quisiera aprender y no le gustase. Estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, pero nunca podía concentrarse teniendo a Castiel al lado… y el ángel era débil cuando Dean le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes, ronroneándole mientras se lamía los labios, y sumando esas dos incógnitas es igual a sexo sobre el escritorio. Sin lugar a dudas.

Aun así consiguieron solucionarlo, Dean estudiaba en una habitación con Sam mientras éste se preparaba su materia para Derecho y Castiel estudiaba a veces con Dean Jr. enseñándole cosas sobre animales. Runa siempre les miraba con orgullo y decía que era la mejor visión que su hijo podía recibir: su padre y sus tíos estudiando para ganarse la vida tras haber salvado el mundo. Aunque su hijo tenía los ocho meses recién cumplidos todos pensaban que cuando el ángel le hablaba, éste lo comprendía todo. Dean más de una vez había bromeado con eso diciendo que Castiel hablaba el idioma de los bebés porque a veces parecía uno… el ángel le enseñó esa noche que desde luego de bebé tenía poco.

Ahora, tras haber encontrado el equilibrio absoluto quedaba el último paso. Dean le había pedido matrimonio a Castiel hacía seis meses y había llegado el momento que todos esperaban.

– ¿Estás nervioso, hermano?

Dean se giró viendo a Benny entrar a la habitación vestido de forma elegante para la ocasión. Al igual que Sam había tenido tres padrinos, él no se podía quedar atrás y también los necesitaba, por eso lo había llamado. El vampiro había aceptado sin pensárselo dos veces y había acudido días antes de la boda para ayudar con los últimos detalles con Runa, que le encantaban esas celebraciones.

– Sí, y la verdad no entiendo porqué lo estoy si yo mismo pensé esto.

– Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar – Sonrió llegando hasta él y dándole una palmada en la espalda – Ya queda sólo una hora para el gran momento, espero no tener que salir corriendo detrás de ti por si se te ha pasado por la cabeza fugarte con los nervios – Bromeó sabiendo que Dean nunca dejará al ángel plantado en el altar –

– ¿Te ha mandado el otro novio para amenazarme? – Dijo girándose de nuevo hacia el espejo sonriendo levemente, siguiéndole el juego – Porque si es así me alegro de que me persigas tú y no él, no quisiera saber que paliza me daría.

– Tienes a tu peor enemigo en casa y aun así deseas eso, eres un temerario – Se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala observándole – De verdad que me alegra como te están yendo las cosas, hermano, te lo mereces.

Dean lo observó a través del reflejo del espejo, viéndole sonreír abiertamente.

– Gracias, esto es muy importante para mí Benny, es lo que necesito.

– ¿Y tienes todo lo que te hace feliz, Dean? – Habló dejando de sonreír – ¿No te falta nada?

– No, ¿por qué lo dices? – Se giró observándole frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? –

– Porque así es como yo lo siento, quería saberlo antes de decirte nada pero creo que hoy será el día más feliz de tu vida por más de una razón.

– Lo es porque me caso con Cas, llevo esperándolo meses y ahora que estamos posicionados y tenemos planes de futuro estamos completos.

– Sí, lo sé, pero aparte de eso…

La puerta se abrió de repente y ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver a Sam entrando con Dean Jr. en sus brazos vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. No llevaba los zapatos y a saber dónde habían ido a parar, a veces era tan cabezota como su tío y cuando no quería algo no se podía hacer nada contra él. Dean sonrió nada más verlos, tenía adoración por ese niño y lo quería tanto como si fuera suyo, aunque no lo era.

– ¿Qué pasa, todos venís a vigilar que el novio no se escape y habéis dejado a Cas sólo? Como al final él se dé el piro os voy a patear por el resto de mi vida – Bromeó el Winchester mientras estiraba los brazos cogiendo a su sobrino entre ellos –

– Nada que ver con eso, el hombrecillo de la casa no se quedaba quieto y Cas nos dijo que era porque no sabía dónde estabas, es muy útil que lo entienda muy bien y cada vez apoyo más la idea de que sabe hablar en el idioma de los bebés y se entiende con ellos – Sam dejó caer sus brazos cuando notó que ya no sujetaban a su hijo mientras acomodaba la corbata de su hermano –

– Lo hablará… pero de bebé tiene poco – Comentó sonriendo socarronamente para sus adentros, tenía que insinuar esas cosas más veces delante de él para que se picase y volviera a practicar esas posturas con él –

– Creo que no quiero saber porqué dices eso…

– Yo quiero saber porqué seguís aquí y no estáis ya de camino al altar.

Los hermanos se giraron para ver a John apoyado en el marco de la puerta esperando impacientemente. Los tres hombres miraron Dean sonrientes y alegres y éste bajó su cabeza sintiendo las lágrimas de emoción que no podía evitar. Mala idea, su sobrino estaba sonriéndole igualmente aunque no entendiera nada de la situación y estiraba sus brazos para tocar las mejillas de su tío con cuidado balbuceando alegremente. Cerró los ojos algo humedecidos mientras lo abrazaba entre sus brazos con tanta delicadeza que sentía que se partiría si había más fuerza. Adoraba a los niños a pesar de no tenerlos, pero ese pequeño que llevaba su nombre ya era para él una bendición y aunque con Castiel no pudiera concebir uno ya se daba por satisfecho.

Al cabo de un minuto suspiró más relajado devolviéndole su hijo a Sam, pidiéndoles unos minutos a solas. Todos salieron mirándoles y oyó como su hermano le advertía de que no tardase demasiado o Castiel aparecería para llevarlo a rastras al altar. Sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta y casi gritaba al ver al ángel delante de él. Suspiró tranquilizándose y le miró tragando saliva.

– No voy tarde y no me voy a escapar, ¿no vienes a darme una paliza verdad?

El ángel sólo sonrió levemente, haciendo que Dean se derritiese nada más verlo. Estaba vestido con un traje de chaqueta negro muy bien acomodado, una camisa blanca, un chaleco azul marino que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos y como último detalle, una corbata mal puesta. Ese detalle le hizo sonreír, porque sabía que Runa había estado ayudándole y el hecho de que estuviera así era una mera excusa para pedirle a él que se la arreglase. Sin mediar palabra y sin dejar de sonreír se acercó hasta él levantando las manos y empezando a colocársela bien con toda la lentitud del mundo.

– Se ve que tú no crees en eso de que ver al novio antes de la boda da mala suerte, ¿eh?

Bromeó mientras terminaba de apretar el nudo con delicadeza y bajaba sus manos para acomodar la corbata dentro del chaleco. Se mordió el labio encantándole la ropa que estaba usando y lo bien que combinaba, sin duda el azul lo traía loco por culpa del ángel.

– Dean – Llamó su atención luego de unos segundos – ¿Crees que pueda hacerte totalmente feliz?

El aludido levantó la mirada frunciendo el ceño como primera reacción, ¿no demostraba todo lo feliz que era acaso? El tono del ángel era algo apagado y delicado, sabiendo que podía encontrarse con esa reacción por parte del cazador. Éste sabía de sobra por dónde iban los tiros de sus palabras, los mismos por los que Benny iba antes.

– Eres lo que más feliz me hace, Cas, no vuelvas a preguntarme eso, por favor – Respondió lentamente mientras levantaba su mano y le acariciaba la mejilla con toda la adoración que sentía por él en su corazón –

– Perdóname, no quería incomodarte – Susurró cerrando sus ojos para sentir más las caricias –

Dean recorrió con su dedo lentamente el rostro del ángel mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba despacio, tan tiernamente y sin prisas que lo rodeó con sus brazos para que éste no se derritiera y cayera al suelo. Castiel se abrazó a su espalda con delicadeza para no arrugar los trajes y no cortar el beso. Notó la mano del cazador llegar hasta su pelo acariciándole mientras con sus labios rodeaba los suyos haciéndole suspirar de gusto, de pasión, de todo el amor que le daba con esos mínimos gestos. Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que separaron sus rostros apenas unos centímetros para mirarse.

– Sé que todos… – Empezó Dean a susurrar, sin apartar su mirada – Os pensáis que porque no podamos tener hijos no voy a ser feliz ni nada por el estilo, pero os equivocáis Cas, os equivocáis mucho… – Agachó su cabeza dándole un corto beso antes de incorporarse de nuevo – No estoy ciego y desde que me enamore de ti y supe que quería pasar toda mi vida contigo, asumí ese detalle y por más que me gusten los niños nunca renunciaría a ti Cas, porque tú ya eres _mi niño_ – Sonrió contra los labios del ángel, que también se habían curvado sin poder evitarlo – Y aunque tengas miles de años, siempre he podido enseñarte cosas y aunque en su mayoría puede que hayan sido sexuales, me siento orgulloso de que ahora puedas arreglar cualquier tipo de máquina.

– Eso es gracias a quien en unos años tendrá su título de Ingeniería Industrial, y hará que me sienta orgulloso del hombre fuerte que es. Gracia por ser mi maestro – Dijo Castiel llevando sus manos hasta el cuello de Dean juntándose más a él, pegando su frente para mirarle directamente a los ojos –.

– No tienes que agradecerme nada, Cas – Negó con la cabeza sin apartar sus ojos mientras sonreía más abiertamente – Porque tú a cambio me has enseñado que es amar incondicionalmente, y que te amen por encima de todas las cosas.

– Yo te amo por encima de todas las cosas, Dean, te antepondría a ti antes que a cualquier otra cosa – Reafirmó mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía de puntillas para darle un suave beso en la frente –

– Lo sé – Susurró rozándole los labios con los suyos cuando éste bajaba los pies para apoyarlos en el suelo – Es por eso porque quiero que olvidéis ese tema, ¿vale? Al menos por hoy, quiero casarme contigo y que el día sea perfecto.

Castiel asintió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Dean, sintiéndose tan resguardado como sólo él le hacía estar. Los fuertes brazos lo cubrieron apretándolo contra él y suspiró de gusto notando el aroma de quien pronto sería su marido. Él sólo había ido a hablar con él antes del gran paso pensando en su felicidad, no quería que en ningún momento la unión de ambos significara que ya el cazador no podría ser totalmente feliz. Sintió en sus ojos algo a lo que aún no se había acostumbrado, las lágrimas. Desde que Dean volvió nunca más había llorado de tristeza, quizás alguna vez de emoción, pero nada más. El pensar que por no poder darle un hijo al cazador tendría que separarse de él le llenaba el corazón de tristeza, porque no lo habría podido hacer. Se consideraba egoísta por pensar eso, pero el imaginarse su vida sin el cazador le destrozaba completamente. Sentía que aunque Dean se lo hubiera pedido, él se habría arrodillado y abrazado a él tan fuerte que nunca lo habría dejado ir, lo amaba demasiado, lo anhelaba a cada segundo que no estaba con él y nunca podría vivir sin sus sonrisas, sin sus caricias, sin aquel abrazo que se daban antes de caer dormidos en la cama, sin sus besos, sin él.

Dean sintió como los dedos del ángel se agarraban a la chaqueta con algo de fuerza y oyó el leve sollozo que Castiel no pudo contener. Lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras besaba su pelo con suavidad y bajaba hasta su frente luchando por no llorar él.

– Dean – Susurró abriendo los ojos levantando la mirada para observar las esmeraldas húmedas del cazador, llenas de emoción y de un sentimiento tan fuerte como era el amor que le profesaba – Te quiero, nunca me pidas que me aleje de ti porque no podría, perdóname.

– Cas… – Apretó los labios luchando por contenerse mientras negaba con la cabeza – Nunca te pediría eso, porque yo no me imagino ni un solo segundo de mi vida sin estar a tu lado, así que nunca más vuelvas a pensarlo.

El ángel asintió antes de sonreír tímidamente volviéndole a abrazar, encontrándose infinitamente mejor luego de sus palabras. Tras unos minutos de abrazos y suaves caricias oyeron que alguien tocaba la puerta. Runa entró y nada mas verlos, informó a los padrinos que estaban fuera esperando que Castiel estaba allí y Sam le gritó a John que ya podía soltar la escopeta, que el novio no se había marchado. Todos rieron por la broma e informaron a la pareja de que ya era el gran momento.

La música del órgano comenzó a invadir la iglesia y los invitados se giraron hacia la puerta. Había ángeles y humanos por igual en esa ceremonia, haciendo que por ambas partes tuvieran la compañía perfecta. Dean sonrió nada más ver entrar a Castiel rodeado de John, Benny y Sam, tan sonrientes los cuatro que todos sintieron que el sol acababa de entrar para iluminar aquella casa del Señor. Nada más fijar sus ojos en los del ángel todos aquellos nervios que habían estado persiguiéndole se disiparon, el momento de la unión ante todo el mundo había llegado y ya nada podría separarlos jamás. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y todos conocían ese dato, Castiel siempre lo daría todo por Dean y éste siempre protegería al ángel de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño. En cuanto tuvo al ángel delante quiso saltarse todo el protocolo y besarle como tanto lo deseaba, pero se mordió el labio conteniéndose.

– No te lo he dicho antes, pero estás espectacular – Le susurró antes de girarse hacia el cura, viendo de reojo la sonrisa del ángel –

La ceremonia comenzó y todos se sentaron oyendo las palabras del cura, esperando impacientemente al momento más deseado de todos. Sam estaba algo nervioso incluso, sosteniendo a Dean Jr. en sus brazos rezando porque no intentara comerse los anillos que él sujetaba sobre el pequeño cojín hecho a su medida. Por suerte su hijo era todo un hombrecito y se estaba comportando como tal, observando a sus tíos cuando había llegado el momento de los anillos. Dean y Castiel tomaron las alianzas y con mucho cuidado las colocaron sin poder evitar acariciar las manos del otro en ese momento.

- Castiel, prometes amarlo, respetarlo en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe – Comenzó con los votos el cura, sintiéndose alagado de estar casando a un ángel –

– Sí, quiero.

– Y tú Dean Winchester, prometes amarlo, respetarlo en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la os separe.

– Sí, quiero, pero… – Sonrió mirando un segundo al cura – Ni la muerte podrá separarnos, es lo único que no acepto.

Castiel y todos los presentes sonrieron por las palabras del cazador sabiendo que en el cielo el ángel lo estaría esperando para seguir pasando la eternidad con él. El cura comprendió sus palabras y asintió comprendiéndolo mientras alzaba los brazos.

– Por el poder que me ha sido conferido, yo os declaro marido y… marido, supongo. Puedes besar al novio.

Dean volvió su rostro para mirar al ángel y levantó sus manos tomándolo por las mejillas mientras observaba sus ojos. Muchas veces habían sobrado las palabras cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, y ese era uno de esos momentos. Diciéndolo todo con ella bajó su cabeza hasta tener posar sus labios sobre los de Castiel mientras todos los asistentes se levantaban aplaudiéndoles llenos de emoción y euforia. Los novios sonrieron mientras se daban cortos besos y se abrazaban notando el flash de las cámaras y los silbidos que los invitados no podían evitar. Ahora estaba unidos de una forma más, porque ellos aunque nunca se hubieran casado siempre habrían estado enlazados por aquella fuerza que los había atraído siempre.

oOoOoOoOo

Habían llegado al restaurante reservado para la boda y todo el lugar estaba lleno de risas junto a charlas muy animadas. Por parte de Castiel habían acudido varios ángeles, entre ellos Zadquiel, Anael y Cassiel. El más emocionado sin duda era el arcángel del amor, Anael. Nunca había asistido a una boda en persona y mucho menos se pensó que iba a hacerlo en alguna ocasión, encima de uno de sus hermanos. Se pasaba el rato felicitando a los novios y hablando con cualquiera que se le acercara dejando a los presentes totalmente alucinados, sin duda el cielo ahora era un lugar más seguro con Dios al mando porque las tensiones en entre especies se había acabado.

El sonido del micrófono encendiéndose inundó la sala y todos volvieron la cabeza para ver a Sam y a Benny subidos sobre el escenario mirando a todos los presentes.

– Nos gustaría dar un pequeño discurso de felicitaciones a la pareja ahora que todos estamos sobrios por ahora – Sonrió viendo que habían captado la atención de todos –. En primer lugar felicitaciones a Dean y a Castiel por su boda.

– Felicidades a ambos, nos habéis hecho esperar seis meses, reinas del drama – Se rió junto con el resto de la sala, sintiendo los ojos de los novios sobre él – Pido ser el primero en dedicaros unas palabras porque a pesar del tiempo que hemos compartido, no es tanto como el que Sam ha sentido – Asintió mirando al menor de los Winchester, que daba su total consentimiento –. Dean, desde aquella vez que nos encontramos en el Purgatorio supe que serías como un hermano para mí. También supe que estabas colado por el ángel buscándolo de esa forma tan desesperada así que, hermano, siento decir que has sido un poco lento confesando todo.

– Nada nuevo en Dean – Comentó Sam volviendo hacer reír a la sala –

– Así es, pero lo que realmente quiero transmitir es que os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Y os pido que siempre os miréis y os necesitéis como si fuera el último día de vuestras vidas, porque no he conocido a una pareja que dependa tanto uno del otro. Recordaré por siempre aquel abrazo en el río, tus palabras Dean, cuando le dijiste ''_Te necesito_''. Nunca pierdas eso, recuérdale a cada instante lo que un humano puede llegar a ser y demuéstranos que la felicidad está al alcance de todos.

Sonrió observando la mesa de los novios. La sonrisa del Winchester no tenía cavidad, algo avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía pero contento de cómo había salido todo.

– Y tú, Castiel, sé que incluso te conozco menos que a Dean pero sólo me queda darte la gracias por lo que has hecho con el muchacho. Has cerrado sus heridas y lo has convertido en el feliz hombre que es ahora y eso no tiene nombre. Sé que no necesito pedirte que no lo abandones porque cada vez que lo miras el mundo se da cuenta de lo que sientes por él, quizás para muchos parezca una mirada normal pero los que te conocemos un poco sabemos que no es así. Gracias a todos y sobretodo, gracias a ambos.

Los invitados empezaron a aplaudir mientras Benny se retiraba del micrófono dejándole paso al menor de los hermanos. Éste carraspeó la garganta y se la aclaró antes de hablar mirando a Dean, que estaba sujetando la mano del ángel acariciándole el dorso de la mano mientras oía las palabras de ambos.

– Podría hacer como muchos hermanos comentan en las bodas. Recordarían el noviazgo de su hermano y su pareja, las anécdotas divertidas y quizás algunas tristes pero considero que aunque haya sido algo muy decisivo e importante, no es en lo que hoy hay que centrarse – Sam miraba a toda la sala mientras hablaba hasta que clavó su mirada en la pareja –. Ahora lo importante es el futuro y aunque yo no tengo poderes ni mucho menos sólo sé una cosa… Lucharé por la felicidad de Dean y de Castiel, para que tengan un futuro brillante y no les falte de nada, porque ha llegado la hora de que todos te cuidemos a ti, hermano – Sonrió abiertamente sabiendo que sería una tarea difícil el que éste se dejase, pero él lo intentaría – Porque ahora te mereces un descanso, que sonrías cada día de esa forma a la que poco a poco nos vamos acostumbrando. Que estudies y tengas una vida normal llena de partidos de fútbol, la comida que Castiel te deje tomar porque seguro no dejará que comas hamburguesa a diario y llena también de amaneceres tranquilos. Te lo mereces, y Castiel también. No puedo hablar de él si no es sintiendo orgullo por todo lo que nos ha cambiado la vida a mí y a Dean desde que llegó, eres un gran ángel y prometo ayudarte en todo lo que haga falta porque también mereces un respiro. Felicidades a los dos, ¡que vivan los novios!

Gritó haciendo que toda la sala se levantara repitiendo sus palabras, a la vez que una suave música empezaba a sonar. Se levantaron caminando lentamente hasta llegar al centro de la sala donde Dean había llevado a Castiel, teniéndolo tomado por la cintura y de su mano, bailando un suave vals. Era costumbre que el primer baile fuera entre los novios y ambos estaban muy juntos mientras se movían lentamente. Del techo empezaron a caer pequeñas plumas blancas que con la luz tenue brillaban más por sí mismas alrededor de la pareja.

– Creo que esto es cosa de Anael – Susurró mientras miraba hacia el oscuro techo un momento y luego centraba su mirada en Dean –

– Pobre del ángel al que se las haya quitado – Bromeó mientras lo acercaba un poco más a él –

Apoyaron sus frentes juntas mientras cerraban los ojos y bailaban abrazados entre la lluvia de plumas que desaparecían al tocar el suelo dejando un brillo en el aura que los rodeaba. Para los presentes no habían visto nada más hermoso y emotivo, pero lo que no podían oír eran los susurros de amor que estaban compartiendo haciendo aún más íntimo y verdaderamente especial ese momento.

Pronto más parejas se unieron bailando alrededor de ellos y tras varios intercambios de parejas de baile decidieron parar para cortar la tarta y abrir los regalos que había sobre una mesa. Mientras Dean tomaba el pastel a grandes bocados dejaba que el ángel abriera cada presente. Por parte de la triada angelical, Castiel recibió varios libros que lo ayudarían a saber aún más sobre sus estudios. El cazador casi se atraganta con el dulce cuando abrió el sobre con su regalo. Dentro había un ticket para que el día que quisiera pudiera montar en coche y moto, el que eligiera, en el circuito callejero urbano de Mónaco. Pero no sólo eso, Runa y Sam habían aprovechado esa idea para preparar una idea. Para llegar a hasta aquel lugar ambos disfrutarían de un crucero con todos los gastos pagados por dos semanas haciendo escala en las ciudades más emblemáticas y bonitas de Europa.

– Joder, gracias.

Era lo máximo que había podido salir de su boca luego de aquellos detalles. Cuando terminaron de abrir todos los regalos se disponían a sentarse, pero una luz desde la puerta atrajo la atención de todos.

– Espero no llegar tarde para mi aportación.

Dean y Castiel reconocieron inmediatamente la voz de Dios y se giraron acercándose hasta él.

– Felicidades a ambos por casaros ante mi mirada, eso me hace sentirme feliz y alagado, por eso quisiera daros una última cosa antes de que éste día acabe. Eunice, por favor.

De aquella luz tan brillante salió la hija de Dios envuelta en aquella blanca y pura ropa, sujetando algo en sus brazos. Sonriente se acercó hasta ellos y depositó en los brazos de Castiel algo envuelto en paños de seda blancos. Dean sintió un vuelco en el corazón y alargando la mano empezó a apartar con cuidado los pliegues hasta que escuchó al ángel suspirar de asombro. Entre sus brazos estaba el bebé con los cabellos tan rubios como el cazador, y unos ojos tan vivos y azules como los del ángel. La pequeña parecía haber estado esperando para ver a esas dos personas impacientemente y empezó a cerrar los ojos adormecida, relajada de haberlos conocido. Castiel estaba sin habla mientras la acunaba mejor contra sus brazos y sintió los brazos de Dean rodeándole, llevando sus manos para acariciar con cuidado la blanca mejilla de la niña, algo tembloroso y emocionado. Los novios levantaron la mirada hacia Eunice notoriamente sorprendidos por el parecido físico que existía entre ellos.

– Es totalmente vuestra hija, nacida de vosotros aunque evitando el parto y esas cosas, Dios hace milagros pero consideró que modificar vuestro cuerpo para poder concebir iba a ser demasiado – Explicó sonriendo-

John, Benny, Sam y Runa se acercaron rodeando a los padres para ver al bebé dormir relajadamente sobre los brazos de Castiel, que aún estaba sin habla. El padre de los Winchester levantó la mirada observando a Eunice.

– Tú… fuiste quien me ayudó a robar el arma de los ángeles para poder ir al infierno y ayudar a Dean, te lo agradezco.

– No debe hacerlo John Winchester, nosotros somos quienes ahora debemos agradecerle a usted y a su familia por todo lo que ha hecho en nuestro nombre.

– Me hubiera gustado ver a alguno de los dos con tripa de embarazado, pero no se puede pedir todo – Bromeó el vampiro intentando sacar de la ensoñación y el sin-habla a los padres, sin conseguirlo –

Dean parpadeó colocándose frente a Castiel rodeando también al bebé con sus brazos sin poder evitar sonreír mirando a lo que ahora serían sus dos ángeles.

– Yo… quiero que se llame Mary – Susurró mientras la mecía en sus brazos acunándola para que se durmiera –

– Cas… – Parpadeó algo sorprendido de que éste fuera quien propusiera ese nombre, totalmente de acuerdo con él – ¿Por qué?

– Sólo la vi una vez, y cuidó tanto de ti que sería todo un honor para mí que esta pequeña llevase su nombre, ¿te gusta a idea? – Sonrió mientras dejaba a Mary en los brazo de Dean –

– Me encanta, no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Sonrió mientras el ángel se abrazaba a ellos dos. Ahora su vida estaba aún más completa y llena de una pequeña felicidad que dormía tranquilamente entre los brazos de su padre. Bajó su cabeza dándole un leve beso en la frente mientras Castiel le acariciaba la mejilla al bebé y levantó su mirada observándole.

– Ves porqué digo que estar contigo es lo que más feliz me ha hecho en la vida, ¿Cas?

– Dean...

El ángel sólo pudo sonreír mientras los estrechaba entre sus brazos a la vez que sus invitados aplaudían y susurró un _Gracias_ mirando de reojo durante unos segundos hacia Eunice y Dios, viendo como éstos se sentían orgullosos de él y lo habían premiado con el regalo más hermoso que ambos habían recibido jamás y que por finalmente los hacía sentirse completos. Con un largo beso y un suave abrazo a Mary sellaron la promesa de cuidar todo lo posible de la familia con todo el cariño que hiciera falta, pasando la eternidad juntos.


End file.
